Anarchy Of Anime
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: The year is 2022, and all over the world anime has been deemed illegal by a ruthless war criminal/dictator who calls himself, "The Messiah." Follow me as I become the leader of the American branch of the Anarchy Of Anime. Rated M for safety reasons and this is a self insert along with S.Y.O.C. Please read and Review!
1. A Day Of Infamy!

Chapter 1: A Day Of Infamy

(Opening A/N: The year is 2022, In the near future, all over the world, Japanese Anime is deemed illegal by a powerful yet evil faction leader, who had declared himself as the new messiah of the whole world...he

declares this form of entertainment as a work of the Dark Lord. And if you're found with it, you'd have to face three forms of punishment. 1) You'd be put into a reeducation camp where you are brainwashed into hating

it, 2) You'd be exiled from your family never to be seen or heard from again, or 3) this being the most severe… if there's more than one person who collects it and/or watches it, you'd be executed either in front of or

with your whole family. But there is a group that is specially trained in fighting this little freedom war, and they call themselves "Anarchy Of Anime." And the goal of Anarchy is to legalize anime all over the world and the

freedom to watch it anytime, anywhere, and this is the story of The American Anarchist AKA yours truly. Rated M for Blood and Gore, Strong Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Use Of Alcohol, And forms of torture. Along

with some lemons, to keep the appeal. Plus this is an Anime X-over using all kinds of anime, I don't own any one of them and I give respects to all those do create and write them. Plus I will be having an S.Y.O.C.

segement! Anyway, let's delve into the story.)

This was a day that lived in total infamy, an anti-anime faction known as "The Dawn Of Fear" and the leader "The Messiah" came to capture all of the world leaders with the intent to rule the world in total fear and

dictatorship. He displayed a message of intimidation when he captured the President Of The United States.

"Fellow Americans, I am the Messiah. I hereby have one condition that needs to be met. Effective immediately all forms of Japanese anime will be deemed illegal to possess. And if you're caught with any form, whether

it's on TV, streaming, or any other form, you will be reprimanded immediately. Plus also, manga, cosplay, and other forms that promote the forms will be deemed illegal as well. And you will be faced with three forms of

punishment, 1: The guilty will be placed in a reeducation center where you will be properly educated into being more civilized people. 2: The guilty are to be permanently exiled from their families, and 3: If one or more

members are into the abhorred arts, then everyone will face execution. Commence with the operation." The Messiah said, when word got out that anime was illegal, I was totally infuriated!

What is this guy playing at? And I had one thing to say about that, if you want my anime, then you'd better pry it from my cold dead fucking hands. But let's say we get to introductions, my name is Roman Rideout, I

have short jet black hair, brown eyes, black framed glasses, 6'1" and 274 lbs. And I am known as the American Anarchist. The story I am about to lay down happens in South Boston, Massachusetts. You see, I collect,

watch, buy, and just have a like for anything anime, it's just a form of happiness for me, and now this guy is declaring this illegal?! It was time for the people to awaken to the one who decided to take a stand against

the tyranny of an evil dictator whose motivation is to see one of the greatest pastimes of all Otakus all over the world, being torn to shreds. I got on the internet, hacked into the local TV stations and decided to do an

Anarchy broadcast, luckily, I had friends in other major cities doing the same thing. It was time to take a stand and declare war on the messiah. So I grabbed a katana from the bookshelf I had it stored on, removed my

glasses, placed a Guy Fawkes mask with a robotic voice morpher inside over my face, and recorded the following message.

"Greetings one and all, I am the so called, 'American Anarchist.' And I have a message for the so called, 'Messiah…' If you want to take my anime, then you'd better be prepared to fight me for it. And I won't go down

easily, I'm willing to go to war with you, and to those who are willing to fight along side me...I ask of you to take up arms along side me and take a stand against this dictatorship, remember, anime is freedom." I said as

I ended the transmission, the sounds of footsteps filled the halls, it could be the execution squad looking to eliminate any impure Bostonians, so I needed to protect them by arming myself, the sword is only good for if

you run out of bullets and want to make things personal. But I had a pair of Glocks along with an AK-47 hiding in the gun rack, so I grabbed the guns and was about to see if they were going to either have me arrested

or executed. If I die here, then all the thing's I've done is all for naught, and the resistance will never see the light of day. Just then my cell phone rang, it was Satsuki Kiryuin.

"Now's not a good time Satsuki." I said answering my phone in a low grunt.

"We managed to get the message broadcasted, are you still in your apartment?" Satsuki asked, but if the reason calls for it, I will kill in the name of freedom just like our founding fathers did.

"Yeah, I'm still here, and the goons have busted in. Needing an exit." I said, and the first armed soldier came into the kitchen, I needed to think fast, so grabbing a kitchen knife from the cutting block, I thrusted it into

the soldier's neck making him bleed out.

As I violently removed the blade, Blood gushed out of the wound and I knew that since I killed my first person...The other two soldiers knew that their comrade had fallen, they aimed their guns in my direction, this'd be

so much easier if I had my second in command here. So I tossed the knife at the second soldier as it pierced through the mask and killed him and aimed the AK-47 at the third soldier squeezing the trigger killing him.

Seeing all of these dead bodies made me want to throw up, but I need to steel myself and try to fight the urge to show weakness. Otherwise Satsuki will refer to me as a "Pig in a commander's uniform." But I'm not a

pig, I'd rather be a dragon. There could be more soldiers coming my way, and that could mean more trouble for me. With the AK-47 in my hands, I kept the gun at the ready, with my heart racing like a track horse...I

need to get to the bunker and stat. Damn it, I hope someone is coming to my aid, they chose me to be the leader of the American branch of the Anarchy, and also the head of the Boston chapter of the "Anime Liberators

Front." Which was pre-Anarchy front which was created to bring peace to people through the love of anime. But three months ago, my world was turned upside down when my dad and my younger step brothers were

taken as prisoners and left me to fend for myself.

"Dad, I swear I will get you out. Along with my step brothers, I will get you out and I will make anime legal again." I said to myself, holding a picture of my father, he's a mulatto man who happens to be a long haul

truck driver.

Even though I rarely get to see him, I still loved him with all of my heart. He even likes anime as well, he says that the reason why people watch anime, is an excuse to see naked chicks.

But, now isn't the time for nostalgia, my life was on the line and I needed to get to the bunker, and figure out how to strike back. Luckily I was wearing my lucky skull print lower cover face mask like the one Ghost wore

from Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 2. But before I go start a revolution, I had pulled out a tape recorder and recorded some so called, "Famous last words" of a resistance leader.

"My world was shattered, when people all over the world had their right to watch anime taken away from them. It shattered me, knowing that, anime shows, movies, manga books, cosplay, music, video games,

figurines, and anything else connected to anime is deemed to be illegal. But I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that it stays legal. If anyone finds this, keep the fight going. And remember, Anime Is Freedom." I said

as I ended the recording, but the soldiers were closing in on my apartment, luckily all of my anime was stashed at the bunker.

As it turns out, I had rigged the whole apartment with explosives. Sure I paid rent on this place, and the landlord was nice to me, but I'm sure going to miss this place. But I don't want to get executed on the spot.

Luckily my apartment had a fire escape, so I grabbed the detonator and armed the explosives.

"He's up here!" One of the soldiers shouted as he found me trying to go onto the fire escape, my phone rang it was my second in command, Tokisawa Skomai, he also happened to be a fan of anime before the Dawn Of

Fear declared it as impure and illegal.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, and he was wondering where I was.

"Where are you? We need you at the bunker right away." Tokisawa said, and I pressed the detonation trigger causing the apartment to explode.

"I'll be over as soon as I can." I said as I hung up, now that the apartment is gone...I gotta find a new place to stay.

But now's the time to regroup at the bunker, I just hope the enemy didn't find it, so I hijacked a near motorcycle and headed for the secret hideout known as the bunker. I also needed to be careful, these guys could still

be hunting me. Just then, I saw Tokisawa pull a knife on one of the soldiers, and he was about to kill the guy. So I quickly pulled up to where he was, Tokisawa pulls out a switchblade and was about to carve the soldier

like a Thanksgiving turkey. Tokisawa has blue spiked hair and silver eyes. He also wears a pair of blackened goggles to make him more badass.

"Where's the Messiah?" Tokisawa asked, he then places the tip of the knife in the soldier's crotch.

"I-I don't know where he is, we usually get messages from him, but he likes to keep his location secret. We're just trying to purge out the impure." The soldier said, and this just pissed off Tokisawa as he stabbed the

knife right in the crotch making him bleed and the soldier began to scream in pain from what happened.

"You thinking that killing innocent men, women, and children are purging the impure? No, we might be the so called 'Terrorists,' but deep down, you guys are nothing but blind men being lead by a coiled snake who

believes that anime is Satanic material. You guys took away our freedom, and now, we're going to fight for it back." Tokisawa said as he plunged the knife into the jaw of the soldier and he died instantly.

"Yo Tokisawa, if you're done torturing the poor sap, we got to get to the bunker and come up with a counterattack on these guys." I called out, and Tokisawa quickly knew that we needed to retreat before the enemy

could have a chance to ambush us.

There was an RPG round hitting the motorcycle that I was riding on, the bike exploded and we had soldiers storming around us. Great, out of the fucking frying pan, and into the fire.

[This is just the beginning…]

(A/N: Alright, I kinda hate to do this but, I want to see how this might affect some people, like what they're reaction would be to this. I mean I'd hate to live in a world where anime is illegal. Also, this goes to the folks

who can speak other languages, if you're bilingual, meaning speaking English along with another language, try becoming an Anarchist for your respected country. Also I'm going to open the Send Your Own Character

segment as well. Here's what I'm looking for…

Name

Age

Height

Weight

Eye color

Hair color and style

Small bio

Types of weapons you use

Also, I'm going to allow anime characters in here being as like your personal guardian so I'm going to do a limit of ten, and it can be any anime you want, so pick wisely.

Also feel free to leave a review, and as always faves along with follows are still optional. Also ideas for future chapters will be accepted. So until the next chapter, from all of those who have sent their characters, this is

the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. The Fight For Freedom

Chapter 2: The Fight For Freedom

(Opening A/N: Previously on Anarchy Of Anime, The Messiah has captured all of the world leaders, including the President of the United States, and has declared that all anime is illegal to possess. After hearing the news about it, I decided to declare open war on the Messiah along with the Dawn Of Fear saying that we of the Anarchy Of Anime will fight the Messiah to the last man and that if he wants my anime, then he'd better kill me for it. As it turns out, the Dawn Of Fear had sent it's foot soldiers after me, but I made a quick escape and had to go to the bunker, but on my journey there...I came across my second in command Tokisawa Skomai who was torturing one soldier with a single knife, after killing the guy, it turned into being an what's in store for our heroes? Well, let's tune in to find out!)

"Anarchy members, lower your weapons and place your hands over your heads, you are hereby under arrest." One of the soldiers said through a bullhorn.

Tokisawa pulled out six small throwing knives and had them ready to be thrown, and I had my AK-47 drawn out, but there were too many of them for us to fight. But, I could see in the distance, there was an incoming bus heading in our direction.

"Um, Tokisawa, best to head for cover in 5,4,3,2,1!" I shouted along with grabbing my second in command as we both dove for cover.

The bus plowed through the group of soldiers, as the blood and body parts scattered all over the ground. The bus horn honked twice, it was the cavalry. Ryuko Matoi, Mako Mankanshoku, Satsuki Kiryuin, Yuno Gasai, Sun Seto, and Moka Akashia came to our aid.

"Hurry up and get your asses over here, we need to get back to the bunker!" Ryuko shouted, and the guns begin to shoot as we along with the backup began to get into cover.

"Go, I'll cover you." I said as I aimed my AK-47 and began to lay down cover fire for Tokisawa, he quickly ran for the bus and got on it.

My heart began to rush from the adrenaline causing it to pump extra beats, now it was my turn to get to the bus, as soon as Tokisawa and I got onto the bus, the girls joined us and Gamagoori who was driving closed the door and pulled out from the war zone. My phone rang and it was Najenda, she happens to be the tactical general of our little resistance. So I answered her call…

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, this is the Ro." I said, and there was brief pause on the other end of the line.

"Okay, we found a reeducation center in Chinatown, innocent people are being taken there and we've got reason to believe that these places are using them as execution grounds." Najenda said, and I began to curl my opposite hand into a fist. Killing innocent people, is there no low these guys won't stoop to?

"Give me all the info you got on it when we get back to the bunker." I said as I hung up.

Just then, Tokisawa came over and sat next to me as he knew that being a leader of a resistance group, it's hard work.

"So boss, what was that all about?" Tokisawa asked, and I laid my head back on the seat.

"Najenda found a reeducation center in Chinatown, she also says it's being used as a execution front for those who aren't being brainwashed that easily, and it's high time for the people to know the truth." I replied, but there was a monkey wrench in our trip to the bunker, a sniper shot out the back right tire as it caused the bus to come to a complete stop.

"Sniper!" Satsuki shouted as we ducked from the gunshot, Tokisawa and I were laying flat on the ground of the bus, it seems the sniper is in one of the buildings above us. I could be at the bunker laying pipe with Mirajane, yeah that's right, Mirajane's my girlfriend. You got a problem with that? My cell phone rang again and it had a picture of Mirajane doing a cosplay of Harley Quinn from Batman. And on my phone it read, "My Beautiful Sweetheart." So I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked, and Mirajane was getting worried about me.

"Where are you right now? I'm really worried about you." Mirajane said as if she was about to cry for me.

"Baby, don't cry. I swear I'll come to you even if I have to crawl back to the bunker." I said, but one way or another, I swear I'll get to Mirajane. The call got cut off and I was really worried, great, we just hit a dead zone.

"Uh, if you die, can I have Mirajane?" Tokisawa asked, but he should know the answer.

"Not on your life." I answered, but I knew he was joking about the whole wanting to date Mirajane thing.

But I realized, that we weren't too far from Fenway Park, home of my favorite baseball team, the Boston Red Sox. Unfortunately, since the ban of anime, the DoF closed down all of the major baseball stadiums let alone every major sport arena and stadium in the US. One place I'd like to go to is Gillette stadium and catch a Patriots game as well. But since they closed down Fenway, we of the Anarchy use it as a staging front for our operations. But with a sniper we can't find and the DoF hot on our heels, we need to think of something and fast.

"You guys hear that?" Ryuko said, and it turns out that the DoF have tanks in their arsenal.

"Tank!" I shouted as we got out of the bus, great we're in a killbox, between a sniper and a tank.

And I came up with a fancy name for the DoF members, we usually call them "The Lizard People." The tank was closing in on us and the sniper was getting a bead on us, this just screamed, "Between a rock and a hard place." But I'm not going to die just yet, I still think that hijacking an enemy tank and claiming it for Anarchy would help even the odds. But taking on a tank alone is a suicide mission, but it's a risk I'm going to have to take. And out of the blue there was the sound of a high powered sniper rifle like an anti-tank rifle going off, and the sniper who had us in his sights is now dead from taking a shot to the head. I pulled out a pair of binoculars and there was a red hooded girl which put a smile on my face. It was Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY.

"Hope you didn't mind since I was in the neighborhood." Ruby said over her headset, and I pulled out my earpiece and placed it into my ear.

"Not at all Ruby, it's good that you're on our side." I said, she also happens to be an Anarchy member alongside her older sister Yang Xiao Long, plus their teammates Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna. Now that the sniper's been taken care of, the tank had traced Ruby's shot and turned their attention to her. As it turns out that team RWBY happens to be my brother's guardians since he got captured.

"You leave her out of this." I said, and I began to head over to the tank along with Tokisawa.

We both quickly climbed onto the tank, as soon as we both got on top about to board it, I pulled out a hand grenade, Tokisawa opened the hatch, and I dropped the explosive device in the tank's inside causing the members to be killed from the initial blast. As soon as the tank was cleared, Tokisawa and I opened the hatch and cleared out the dead bodies.

"Looks like we just chalked ourselves a tank." I said, but before we could do anything, there was just one thing that needed to be clear that our allies won't shoot it and mistaken us as the enemy.

Tokisawa handed me a red spray paint can and I began to shake it up, as soon as it was ready, I tagged the Anarchy A on it letting people know that we are Anarchy and not the DoF.

"Anyone know how to drive a tank?" I asked, but it turns out Tokisawa climbed into the tank and got into the driver's seat.

"Just like riding a bicycle." Tokisawa said, yeah a 10,000 pound mechanized bicycle with a 250 mm cannon.

The guardians then joined us as we began to head through the streets of Boston, as I looked into the tank, I noticed that there was a built in P.A. system, and I just had the microphone. This is going to be so much fun, in fact how I look at it, we could use a tank to even up the odds. If we can get this back to the bunker, and have Sasumi tinker the crap out of it, then we'd have a fighting chance. Just then, the DoF had sent a group of soldiers to try to apprehend us. I had the microphone in my hands and the P.A. system on the tank seems to be in working order.

"Attention, DoF assholes! This is Anarchist leader Roman Rideout, stand down now and allow us to pass to Fenway Park. Consider this your only warning." I said over the P.A., and it turns out that they begin to shoot at us.

When the bullets began to fly and hit the tank, I quickly ducked inside trying not to get hit in the process, and I tell you this ladies and getlemen...don't think I was happy for one second.

"How's that for an answer?!" The DoF sergeant barked back, Ryuko and Mako loaded a shell into the cannon.

"That does it, and don't say we didn't warn you, OPEN FIRE!" I shouted over the microphone, and the shell blasted the vehicle the soldiers were riding in exploded into a firey piece of twisted metal and the soliders standing in front of it also took the damage from the blast as well, the soldiers standing in front of the were blown away by the blast and they scattered all over the ground dead.

The tank began to move forward as we passed the dead bodies of the DoF members that we just killed. This is only the cost of war, but the objective of either side is to win by any cost. As we headed through the streets, there was a DoF vehicle parked and the soldiers were escorting a single family outside, they had the husband and wife along with a seven year old boy. We stopped the tank to see if we can aid them. The husband had different anime style tattoos all over his neck and arms, the wife had a FMA crucifix tattooed on her left forearm. And the son was wearing a Naruto shirt. The soldiers had the three innocent people placed onto their knees and they had their assault rifles pointed at the three innocent civilians, the woman cried out...

"Please, don't kill our son." She begged, but the cries were on deaf ears, she was the first to be executed with a direct shot to the heart, her corpse hit the ground as she began to bleed out. The boy was next as he got shot in the forehead, the man began to shed tears.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?!" He snapped, looking at the bodies of his wife and son.

The scene made my blood boil, and and I tapped Tokisawa on the shoulder and he looked at me.

"Can I bum you for one of your knives?" I asked, as he handed me a Bowie knife.

I also had drawn one of my Glocks as well, but I also screwed on a silencer to make sure that they didn't know that I was coming. I had armor piercing rounds in my pistol knwing that these guys might be wearing some body armor. As soon as I climbed out the tank, I hid behind it so the enemy doesn't see that I'm coming for them. After getting the bead on the first soldier, I placed the first shot through the first soldier's kneecap as he dropped to one knee and placed the second shot through his head. I walked out from behind the tank and shot three well placed shots in the chest with the second solider as he joined the wife and son, along with the first soldier in death. The third soldier drew a Beretta 92F, and had it pointed at the father with the intent to pull the trigger and blow the man's brains out, but I shot his hand and disarmed the soldier, as he grabbed his hand in pain...just like the first soldier, I shot him in the knee and placed the knife onto his throat.

"You do this all for the name of anime? You people make me sick." The soldier said, and I gently shook my head no.

"This isn't just about anime, it's about freedom. You bastard took it from us, and we're going to get it back. Do you have any last words?" I asked, gripping my second's knife and the steel cut into the skin drawing blood.

"Go to hell." The soldier hissed, and with a small breath being inhaled through my nose, followed through the exhale of the mouth. May the gods forgive me of my sins.

"From the dust you are created, and into the dust you shall return, lies, murder, and deception will lead you straight down hells path, and there you will burn. May God or Satan have pity on your soul, rest in peace." I prayed as I sliced the last guard's throat open and the blood gushed out like a fountain.

After surveying the scene, the husband was the only person that survived the chaos. A revelation then hit me like a bolt of lightning, since we're killing these guys, we're no different than the DoF, but the only thing that makes us different is the fact that we kill in the name of freedom, and the DoF kills in the name of opression.

"Oh my god, why? Why did it have to happen to them? Why God?" Asked the husband as he cried over the deaths of his wife and son.

So I did my part by placing my hand over the boy's forehead as he died with his eyes open, then slowly sliding the hand down his face closing his eyes, after that, I pulled out two pennies and placed them over the boy's eyes. This was to make sure that he paid Charon to cross the river styx.

"I tell by the tattoos on your body, that you're a fan of anime." I said, and he nodded, both he and his wife along with his son were a family of anime fans, seeing someone as young as seven year old being taken from this earth.

"You, you're an Anarchy member right? In fact, you've got to be the leader." The man said, and I nodded my head letting the man know that I'm the leader of AoA.

"I'm the lead anarchist, Roman 'The Otaku reaper,' Rideout." I said as I extended my hand out showing a sign of respect and sympathy to the gentleman I just saved.

He then extended his hand and with a firm grip shook my hand in a form of respect, he still had a few tears in his eyes.

"My name is Connor McCreary. My wife was Anna, and our son was Damon." He said, knowing the names of the deceased, we both knew that the only way to make sure that they rest in peace is making sure the person behind all of this pays for the crimes they committed on these people.

We both placed a white sheet over Anna and Damon letting people know that they died by the hands of the DoF. Now we needed to Fenway Park if we have a chance to get to the bunker.

[Fenway Park...]

As soon as we got to Fenway Park, there were DoF all over the place. The only question on my mind was, what's the DoF using Fenway for? So I pulled out my binoculars and began to look around. I was kind of noticing that the DoF members were looking like the Messiah, and I do have a theroy...the Messiah might be using these stadiums and arenas as cloning labs. Can't say I'm 100% about my theory without any solid evidence, but there's always the option of going into enemy territory and getting the info firsthand. But first, I gotta call it in. I had the earpiece in my ear connected to the radio.

"To any Anarchy members in the vicinity of Fenway park, Please respond." I said, and for a few second there was static then I heard a male voice.

"This is Jin Ryuno of the Anarchy, how are you holding up?" Jin asked, and I kept looking through the binoculars as the guards kept walking around and making sure that no one goes into the stadium.

"I'm still breathing, I'm right outside Fenway, but it turns out...that it's crawling with DoF members, and I might have a small theory about the soldiers, this place might be a cloning lab due to the uncanny resemblance the soldiers have to the Messiah." I said, and Jin was a little skepitcal about it. He then got to an abandoned apartment building that overlooked Fenway Park. As soon as he got into position, he pulled out his .308 Remington 700 with Silencer knowing that this was going to be a stealth op.

As soon as he got on the roof, he was wearing digital camo which allows him to be invisible to the naked eye. Sasumi created it for us in case we needed to go silent and didn't want the enemy to spot us. But these thing are limited, but it can be recharged in short intervals. But enough about the tech, let's get back to the action. Jin had the first guard in his sights as the guard was coming close to my position. A silent gunshot went off and the bullet whizzed through the air hitting the side of the guard's head as the bullet exited and the guard dropped to the ground dead, I gotta make sure that no one finds the corpse so I dragged the stiff to a nearby out of sight cover and hid the body right behind it. I then placed the pin Sasumi made for me and placed it onto my shirt. This pin can alter the user's abilites, and it only works for members of the AoA. After placing it onto my shirt, I tapped it twice and placed my hand over it.

'Activate telepathy.' I whispered, and the voice in my head signalled me that the telepathy was activated.

"Telepathy activated, who do you wish to contact?" Asked the computer voice, and there's only one person I know that could help.

'Sasumi Mokochi.' I whispered, and I placed my third and index fingers against the side of my head.

"One moment please, connecting...connecting...connection." Said the computer voice as I made a connection with the inventor of the rebel alliance.

(Sasumi, are you there? This is Roman, if you can hear me, please respond.) I thought and there was a connection with her.

(Oh, hey Roman! Where are you? We're waiting for you back at the bunker. Are you in trouble? And is Jin there with you?) Sasumi asked using the same ability.

(Okay, I'm at Fenway Park and it's crawling with DoF assholes. Jin is in a abandoned apartment buidling adjacent to the stadium. Right now, I'm trying to investigate a theroy about some of the DoF members, try to tap into the glasses cam you made using my glasses.) I informed the smart girl, luckily, she was at a computer and she actiivated the built in camera that was built into my glasses.

(What's this little theory you have?) Sasumi asked, and I zoomed the camera on one of the guards who has an exact same face as the Messiah.

(I think we might be looking at clone soldiers here. This is just a theory but I can't be 100% about it. I'll keep our telepathy channel open, I need someone to talk to. And I mean professionally.) I thought, and she kept her end of the connection open as I did mine.

As I kept moving deeper into the baseball stadium, it seems that they captured women who were "forced" to surrender their ovaries to the Messiah. I found out by seeing a DoF member guiding a group of women to the ladie's bathroom. Is there no low this bastard won't stoop to? But it turns out that after the women's ovaries are extracted, they are killed and their bodies are taken out the diamond and their bodies are buried in the pitcher's mound.

(Hey Roman, I found something on the Messiah that'll tickle your fancy.) Sasumi said in my head.

(Alright, I'm listening...) I thought, there was the sound of computer keys clacking on the inside of my skull.

(Okay, here's the thing, The "Messiah" happens to be a former US Senator that was on a peace confrence in the middle east. His twelve year old son had an affinity for anime, and he spent day and night watching it, the son neglected his chores, and disobeyed his parents. While in the middle east, the terrorists captured him and tortured the guy, he was forced to become someone who he is now. After coming back to the states, he killed his wife and his twelve year old son using a .44 python revolver. But that's not all, after killing the wife and son, he set fire to his son's room saying, "DEATH TO ALL OTAKUS!")

(The Messiah's son, he's a martyr for the AoA. Even though he disobeyed his parents, he's still an Otaku to the grave. And that's a plus in my book, but let it be known, if the Messiah kills any other Otaku, then it'll be the blood of the Messiah's son. No wonder the sonofabitch has a murder boner for otakus. But this is my official philosophy, we kill in the name of freedom and anime, whereas the DoF kills in the name of opression and fear. But our goal is to make sure that anime is legal once and for all. Even if it kills me.) I thought, but that just shone some light on what kind of monster the enemy is.

"Keep it moving! We don't have all day!" One of the guards said as he escorted a group of five women who looked like they've been used and are about to be executed.

What the crap? Are these women about to be executed after donating their ovaries to the war criminal? Only one way to find out...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, here's another chapter, and I'm still looking for more people to work with and I was running out of ideas, and Sasumi is the inventor of the rebel alliance or the AoA. And the pin is an ability enhancer, and if you guys wish, let's see what other powers can work with the S.Y.O.C.s, and please be sure to leave a review, faves and follows are still optional, along with any ideas for future chapters! So, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Baseball, Bullets, And Blood

_Chapter 3: Baseball, Bullets_ , And Blood

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank Chance Green G King for reviewing faving and following this story. And as it turns out, that he also has sent me a character that I'll be bringing in bringing him in this chapter as well, and on top of that make him my left hand man. I'm also looking for other characters to join the cause, and there will be some over the top action violence in this chapter as well, plus if you guys are action fans, check out the trailer for Hardcore Henry. It's looks like a really good movie especially if you're a fan of first person shooter video games, the movie is all in first person as well. After seeing the trailer, I was addicted. It'd be cool if this were manga or a comic book, but if this were to be a movie or a TV series, then I'd make it live action/anime style *Sort of like Who Framed Roger Rabbit* With me being a real person and having all of our favorite anime characters fighting alongside us. Also there will be a lemon in this chapter, but enough talk, it's time for some action!)

 **Previously On Anarchy Of Anime: The DoF had gotten both me and my second in command, Tokisawa cornered in an ambush. But, our guardians came to our aid using a city bus, and sprining us out of the trap, but as it turns out that on our way to fenway park, a sniper has pinned us down and a tank was on our tail, but we had a guardian angel watching over us, a red hooded girl by the name of Ruby Rose. Ruby dealt with the sniper, and we hijacked the tank. On our way over to Fenway Park, we saw a family about to be executed. Even though the woman and the boy were executed, I managed to save the man and gave him a chance to join the Anarchy, hopefully he accepts the offer. But as it turns out, when we got to Fenway, the DoF are using it as a cloning front. But after knowing that the DoF are catching and using women's ovaries, they execute and dispose of the women's bodies...**

Seeing innocent women having their ovaries removed and then executed as a way of improving the morale of the DoF, that's just the kind of people really are. The messiah is nothing more than a monster in disguise of a human. But it's going to take a monster to defeat a monster, but in able to become a monster, you need to think like one. Like Sun Tzu says in the art of war: "Know Your Enemy, Know Yourself, and victory will be yours within 100 battles."

(Roman can you hear me, it's Ryuko, I'm trying to contact you via telepathy, are you there?) Ryuko asked and I placed my fingers on the side of my head making the connection.

(I'm still here Ryuko, and I'm still got a connection with Sasumi, so it turns out that the Messiah is using women's ovaries and killing them off. Something tells me that this, this might be happening all over the world, so we need to put a stop to this now. And I got to take a look around, and I'm keeping the connection open.) I replied, and when it comes down to it...I really need to make a stand and whether I live to see anime be free or die and become a martyr, but that would mean that Mirajane would be broken by having no one else to love.

When I went into the stands overlooking the baseball diamond, that's when I saw the most horrific scene all the corpses of the women that were being farmed of the reproductive organs, they were brought out to the field and executed them, after the execution, the bodies are then taken to the pitcher's mound where it's a cover for a furnace that they use to dispose of the bodies. But before I could invetigate any further, there was an incoming brute of the DoF coming my way, and I quickly hauled ass before the brute crushed me and I could die. As soon as I got out of the way, the brute caused a massive crater in the stands, luckily I was out of the damage raidius when the brute landed, and damn, there was a huge crater on the Green Monster, for anyone who doesn't know about Fenway or not really native to Boston, the left side of the Stadium and the field is known as the Green Monster. But I noticed what caused the brute to come flying into the Green Monster causing a huge crater to form around this guy, jumping into the stadium as if he was a superhuman of some sort, was a buzzed cut man with a scar on the left side of his face wearing a pair of blue sport sunglasses, when he removed the sunglasses, his right eye was red and the left eye was blue with the scar, he also had a green leather jacket with a lot of spikes covering it to show his fierceness, along with a pair of white pants and a pair black combat boots, he's also carrying large knives and a pair of shotguns along with a M-60 machine gun with a spear attached to it. His name is Harlock Stone, and word on the street is, this guy busted out of the Hoag, which is one of the most notorious prison in Massachusetts history, when he broke out he lef the prison barely standing, in fact all you could see if you go there, is nothing but metal and rubble. His one true motivation was anime, but now that it's illegal, he's hunting down the ones that are responsible for all of this. I could use a left hand man, and he could fit the bill.

"Is that the best you got, come on. It'd be a shame if you gone and died on me." Harlock said, and the grunt got up and attacked the guy.  
"Don't make me laugh, you think that doing something like that can harm me? Think again!" The brute said, as he got back onto his feet.  
Man, I could seriously use some caffeine right about now, I'm starting to get some serious withdrawals, and oh, when I get withdrawals, I become more and more violent. As a stroke of good luck, Five more DoF lackeys showed up to get the drop on Harlock. I dropped my cloak and had had both of my Glocks drawn.

"Sorry gentlemen, but the fight between your guy and the person kicking his ass, is strictly a one-on-one fight. And I'm the enforcer for that fight, so basically, if you want to get to him, you got to go through me, and I'm not going down easily." I said with a smirk on my face, this is going to be so much fun.

One of the lackeys tried to charge me, but I side stepped him and had a pistol pointed at the side of the guy's head. Without any remorse or hesitation, I gently squeezed the trigger on the pistol and fired a single bullet splattering blood and brain all over the seats. The corpse of the guy I killed just plopped into a bloody seat as his fellow comrades drew their guns as they tried to avenge the fallen but I shot the second guy through the chest and tossed him into a chair as well, the third DoF goon charged at me, but I flipped the guy over and slammed my foot into his face as he laid there on the ground bleeding to death from a fractured skull. But the fourth guy met a knockout elbow of mine as he laid on the ground unconscious, I'm going to keep him alive as a prisoner. So I had taken a pair of high powered handcuffs off of one of the goons and placed it onto the unconscious member.

"I'm surprised that you're planning on keeping prisoners." Jin said over the wireless earpiece, and I was listening to the voice of reason saying "Try to take prisoner when possible."

"Yeah, you know that voice in your head that tries to tell you to do something good, well it told me to take one of these guy's hostage." I replied, sometimes they say that good usually triumphs over evil, but I'm more of a everybody's got an objective, and since I'm the leader of a rag tag freedom force known as the Anarchy Of Anime...I believe that anime is freedom, plus, those who fight alongside me, are in this fight to prove our point that we don't go down and we will fight the Dawn Of Fear to the last man.

But there were more DoF soldiers coming and I had drawn my Katana, as soon as my sword was drawn, I jumped into the field below. Five DoF soldiers did the same, but up above us was a helicopter marked with our Anarchy symbol on it, and on the gun...was my girlfriend Mirajane.

"I do worry about you babe, and I came to make sure that you were coming back to the bunker with us." Mirajane said as she cocked the mounted machine gun that was attached to the helicopter, but the only question on my mind was...

"Say Mirajane, who's in charge of the bunker if you're out here getting me?" I asked Mirajane, and she began to shoot some bullets into the stands, there were more armed DoF members coming after me and they were mowed down by Mirajane's machine gunfire, but the five guys that were interested in fight me with swords jumped into the field as they too drew their swords as well.

"Sasumi's in charge of the bunker until you guys come back. Do you think you can handle yourself down there?" Mirajane asked, and I knew that these guys weren't pushovers, but I can make do with what I got.

When one of the DoF soldiers crosses blades with me, I tapped into my inner samurai. So I punched his face, and made the lackey back off and retaliated with a single slash. As the blade cut through his skin, it made him bleed to death. The second DoF soldier charged at me, unfortunately, that only lead to him being decapitated from the swing of my sword. As his head dropped onto the ground, the blood gushed out of his body like a fountain which was really beautiful. The third guy tried to get me from behind, but my battle senses kicked in and I lobbed his right leg off as the lackey dropped to the ground and he grabbed his injured leg screaming in pain. But, as a sign of mercy, I stabbed the sword through the third guy's chest killing him instantly. Three down, two to go.

"You bastard! You're going to pay for killing my comrades!" The fourth DoF soldier said, and I placed a nice hard kick into the fourth guy's chest with enough force to send the goon flying.

I jumped right after him slashing the man in two as both his top and bottom halves dropped onto the ground and blood along with entrails and internal organs spilled all over the field. Now the last guy dropped the sword and surrendered himself. Now that the fight has concluded to my victory, I sheathed the sword knowing that we have won this battle. Harlock finished off the brute with a direct shotgun blast to the brute's head blowing it clean off with a point blank range type of shot. As I looked up, there was a flag with the DoF's insignia on it, I was kinda curious if Mirajane brought the Anarchy flag.

"Say Mirajane, did you bring the flag?" I asked and there was a small smile on her face, it turns out that she wanted to claim Fenway for Anarchy as well.

"As a matter of fact, I did bring one before leaving the bunker." Mirajane said, and the Helicopter landed long enough for me to get aboard. Harlock jumped aboard along with us.

Tokisawa then headed for the DoF's flag pole. as soon as he got there, he pulls down the flag, and we hover the helicopter over him. I tossed the flag to Tokisawa as he takes the DoF's flag and burns it. He then raises our flag which signals that our group Anarchy Of Anime now controls Fenway Park. and we had the helicopter lowered so he can climb aboard. Tokisawa jumped onto the helicopter extending his hand, I grabbed my second in command's hand as he jumped and both Mirajane and I pulled him into the helicopter.

"What do you want done with the tank?" Jin asked, and I forgot all about the tank that we stole from the DoF.

"Yeah, I'd suggest taking it back to the bunker, and make sure any DoF soliders don't get their hands on it, besides, possession is 9/10ths of the law, and that tank is Anarchy's." I said, and Jin began to pack up from his vantage point and he headed down to the tank where both me and Tokisawa's guardians were making sure that no DoF soldiers claimed their Tank back, as soon as Jin got into the tank, he started it up and took it back to the bunker.

[The Bunker...]

For anyone who is not familiar with the bunker, it's a nuclear fall out shelter big enough to shelter all of Boston in case of nuclear war, the government spent billions among billions of dollars investing in fallout style bunkers, but thanks to the crafty works of our group, we turned them into safe havens for Otakus and other people who take interests in anime.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home." I said looking down at the heavily fortified bunker.

We landed the helicopter onto the landing pad, and when we did, it turned out that Jin beat us to the bunker because he has the ability of teleportation. Not only can he teleport himself from place to place, but can also teleport vehicles as long as he's inside them. Damn it, totally slipped my mind. But right now, we need to find that reeducation center and shut it down before more people get turned into haters and become disciples of that egomaniac. Just then Kazuto came out with a manilla folder containing some information on the reeducation center located in Chinatown. There were some gruesome images of the people being tortured and abused into hating anime, and this just opened up some mental wounds of my childhood.

"Something bothering you?" Kazuto asked, and I violently slammed the folder shut with the intent to destroy those assholes.

"Seeing all of this has just opened some serious fucking wounds, and right now I'm going to the funeral parlor and getting some more hardware before we bring down that center." I said as I handed the information back to Kazuto.

"What's eating our glorious leader all of a sudden?" Jin asked, and I caught what he just said as I clenched a fist and gritted my teeth.

"You really want to know, as a young boy, my step dad physically abused me, and I had no friends. Anime had always been my solace. And that was just the tip of the iceberg, one night, he decided to pull a gun on my mom and he threatened to kill her. But now, seeing all of this...is opening those mental scars and wounds that I haven't healed from. And If someone tells me that I have fucking daddy issues, you might as well be kissing the ground after I kick your ass." I said sternly, but Satsuki placed her hand on my shoulder giving me a "Calm down, what's done in the past, is in the past." type of look.

"I understand the pain that you're going through Roman, but right now...you need to keep your head in this fight." Satsuki said, and I began to cool down from the high amounts of rage that were building up in my system.  
I just realized, all my money is in my scout regimen cosplay jacket in my office.

"You're right, anyway I'm heading out to the funeral parlor." I said going inside the bunker.

But before I headed to the funeral parlor, I needed to make a quick detour at my office. The bunker is made up of a series of elaborate passages and over 50 different chambers. My office was down the main passageway and the tenth chamber on the left. And to make sure that no one gets lost or anything like that, we had each chamber marked off along with placing maps of the bunker so if we have any new members, they'll know where to go. As soon as I got to my office, I placed my hand onto the scanner and the door opened. As soon as the door opened, a German Shepard came out to greet me, his name is "Dog Meat," I bummed the name from the dog of Fallout 4, he kind of looks like him too. Of course he's both me and Mirajane's dog, since we both found him as a puppy and we both nursed him until he was old enough to walk on his own. The Dog then sat in front of me and I got down on one knee and scratched behind his ears, he likes it whenever his ears are scratched by either me or Mirajane.

"How ya holding up buddy?" I asked, and Dog Meat barked once knowing that his master has come to see him.

Just then, Mirajane came in to see what I was up to, Dog Meat then did the same thing to Mirajane as he did for me, he sat right in front of her and she scratched right behind his ears. I quickly slipped on the jacket and checked the right pocket, I had three rolls of cash in the right pocket with $100,000 each for a total of $300,000.

"Heading off to the funeral parlor? Maybe you can bring me and the dog with you." Mirajane suggested, and it seems like a good idea.

"Yeah I agree, I think maybe, Dog Meat could use a bit of fresh air." I replied and we both headed to the exit and out to the garage. As soon as we got there, I punched in the numbers to pull up a really nice Ferrari.

Mirajane took the keys insisting that she should drive, women, can't live with them, can't live without them. As soon as she got in the car, along with me and the dog, Mirajane turned the ignition, the car roared to life and she placed the car in first gear along with having her foot on the gas. The tires of the car squealed as the car began to pick up speed, the gates opened as the car approached, as soon as the car sped out and cleared the opening, the gate closed to keep out any people that doesn't have the right clearance, and the car sped through the city of Boston and there were no cops in sight since the DoF have declared martial law all over the world. Mirajane then pulls out a pair of sunglasses and slips them onto her face. She was going to need some hardware as well, even though she's a mage of Fairy Tail, she's practicing how to properly use firearms as well. When we got to the funeral parlor, the funeral director also happens to a conspirator for Anarchy by selling weapons to us. He was a man in his late forties, wore a black two piece suit with a red tie that had a gold crucifix on it, he had amber brown bowl cut hair along with a neatly trimmed goatee, sea green eyes hiding behind a pair of lightly tinted eye glasses, Caucasian, and he spoke with a light Irish accent. He doesn't have a real name but we just address him as the "Funeral Director."

"I take it that you're here to see some more of the corpses?" The Funeral Director asked, I nodded letting him know that "Corpses," is a code word for guns an Anarchist's tongue.

The funeral director also happens to be a fan of anime as well. Most of his guardians are hanging around the morgue, trying to lay low from the DoF because if they find out that the director is a member of the AoA, then they're going to put 2 and 2 together and come with the answer of 4. And it turns out the director's guardians are Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Rukia Kuchki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck/Nel Tu, Shinji Hikari, and Tier Hallibel. We followed the Funeral Director to the morgue which had corpses of the DoF members that we killed, I then noticed the brute that my newly acquirred left hand man had killed. He was on the operating table being dissected, I've seen this procedure done a lot on TV and movies, luckily I have a strong stomach when it comes to seeing human dissection. But it wasn't the human corpses we came here for, the Funeral Director opened up one of the freezing chambers which was cleverly disguised as a numeric pad for another room as soon as the Funeral Director punched in the code, the wall for that particular part of the wall began to slide back and then went to the left revealing a whole cache of weapons. Guns, Swords, knives, baseball bats, and anime based weapons as far as the eye could see.

"I think I just died and went to heaven." I stated, after admiring the whole cache of weapons, I placed the three rolls of cash I had in my pocket.

"That's way too much." Said the Funeral Director looking down at the amount of cash I had given him, but I wasn't in it for the money, I just wanted the right to watch anime wherever and whenever I want without being in trouble.

"Consider it as part of your kid's college fund, I hear that he wants to get into Harvard when he's old enough." I replied, as it turns out he has a thirteen year old son who's doing good in his studies, and he also happens to be a fan of anime as well.

We walked into the armory and I looked onto a wall hanging up, there was a chainsaw sword that looked like the same type of weapon used by Gamma from the manga "Zombie Powder." The Funeral Director nodded as I took it down, since I'm buying some new weapons, this weapon happened to be for sale. So I took it down and added it to my inventory, I also picked up an M-60 machine gun, a SPAS-12 shotgun, a pair of MAC-11 submachine guns along with a Heckler and Koch MP5K, an HK416 carbine assault rifle fully custom with a mounted grip, tactical sight, high powered silencer, a Russian made Dragunov SVD sniper rifle, two 1911 Colt .45s, two .50 caliber Desert Eagles along with a .357 magnum hand cannon. As for the blades, a pair of ninja style kunai, a military issue combat knife, and a straight razor with the words "Irish Pride" written in script on the blade along with having a four leaf clover with the Ireland flag colors on the handle. The blade was made of high tensile stainless steel that won't stain but will remain razor sharp. I also grabbed as much ammunition that I could possibly carry, since guns usually run on bullets, you don't want to forget those. As soon as I had everything that I could need, I walked out of the room with my haul. But we heard the breaking of the front door to the funeral parlor, the Funeral Director shut the door behind us and there was a member of the DoF who was a hulking brute looking to do some serious damage.  
"So I finally found you, Anarchist leader. Prepare to die." The brute said as he charged at me and with one hand, wraps his fingers around my neck and lifting me up off the ground, choking me to death.

I kicked and squirmed trying to break free, but to no avail. His grip was like a pit bulls. Once it's on, it's not going to let go that easily, I could feel myself slipping closer and closer to death, but there was a part of me that refused to die. And that part of me kicked in, My heart made a mighty pump and it began to flow blood through my veins. My eyes began to change color, the white part of my eyes changed to pitch black and the Irises changed from Brown to Blood Red with no pupils. I pulled out the straight razor and slashed his arm, he released his grip on me, is loosened and I broke free.

"You think you can kill me off that easily? Think again sunshine, now it my turn." I said in a deep dark voice, as if it was almost demonic.  
I retaliated by taking his right arm, and snapping it like a twig, the arm broke so hard, that the bone began to stick out of the flesh. The DoF brute began to scream in pain as he was holding the arm that I broke.

"You bastard! You're gonna pay for this!" The brute cursed and I signaled him to bring it on!

"Come get some, if you dare." I replied in the same demonic voice, he charged at me, and I stabbed a kunai through his left kneecap and stomped on it with so much force...it caused a hole to appear in his knee.

"Roman, No! Please, don't do this!" Mirajane pleaded as tears began to fill her eyes, but her cries of despair were of deaf ears, this version of me is like a demon sent straight from the bowels of hell to wreak total havoc, and it won't rest until it has it's share of bloodshed.  
But a part of the sane me broke free for a few seconds, to give my beloved Mirajane a message...and it went like this, the sane part of me broke free and I closed my eyes and strained out the words...

"Mira..Jane, Please, if..you love...me, please, Knock...me out. I'll...forgive...you for...doing...it." I said, and the demonic version of me came back. "Good luck with that sweet cheeks." The demon me said, and I grabbed the head of the brute and snapped his neck like a twig.  
Mirajane collapsed to her knees and began to cry, she knew what needed to me done. The demon me laughed in success, Mirajane took a bit of her bravery, then she kicked me straight in the stomach so hard that the wind was knocked out of my system, as I collapsed onto the ground, with my eyes changing back to normal, she collapsed on her knees next to me, she continued to cry for me since I was knocked out as if I was dead.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it." Mirajane sobbed, as soon as I came to, I saw Mirajane crying for some weird reason.

"It's okay Mirajane, I forgive you." I said in a weak voice, I then gently brushed away some of Mirajane's tears.

We had the guns placed into the trunk of the Ferrari, I was still pretty weak from that blow Mirajane gave me and Ichigo along with Chad helped me up. After I got up, both Ichigo and Chad helped me to the car. The Funeral Director knew that one DoF member finding out that the funeral parlor was a Anarchy weapons front could be like bees to a flower. So the only thing to do was to pack up all the weapons and move into the bunker which the DoF haven't even found yet let alone infiltrated. So the Funeral Director placed a series of fire bombs all over the funeral parlor, I was slowly regaining my strength...the Funeral Director walked up to the ferrari and handed me the detonator.

"Would you, fearless leader of ours, do the honor of detonating the explosives that we had set up?" The Funeral Director asked, and I nodded knowing it'd be an honor to have an explosion added to my day of violence.

"I'd be honored, Funeral Director." I replied, I then gripped the detonator firmly in my hand waiting for the golden opportunity to blow that pop stand. There were five hearses heading toward the Bunker but how did the DoF brute find out that this was an AoA front? I then realized, there was a wanted poster of me on a lampost.

It read, **WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE! $20,000,000,000 for any information leading to the capture or death of the notorious leader of the Anarchy Of Anime, he answers to the name Roman Rideout. Do not attend to apprehend this person for he is armed and extremely dangerous, if you have any information regarding this terrorist and his known accomplices please report to a DoF member.**

And there I was on the poster holding my signature AK-47 over my shoulder. As it turns out, the Funeral Director called in our position and set an elaborate trap for our enemies to cement us as terrorists. Mirajane and I pulled out of the blast radius, and I had a hologram of me which was being recorded of what I was doing, and in the funeral parlor...I was sitting in midair, while the real me was sitting shotgun of an Italian sports car. As soon as I regained all of my strength, Mirajane stopped the car temporarily and I got out of the car standing directly on the asphalt, holding the detonator in my right hand and making a peace sign with my left hand. The DoF soldiers deployed to capture me didn't know that they are in the midst of Anarchy's trap. I couldn't resist quoting anime, and believe me, nothing screams true otaku if you can quote any anime.  
"Hands where we can see them right now!" One of the DoF soldiers said, and I just stood there still holding that peace sign.

"Gentlemen, you have activated our trap card: 'Exploding building.' And this is where I bid you, Auf Weidersehen! Peace!" I said pushing the detonator which set off a series of explosions in the building causing it to turn into a towering inferno and all of the inhabitants inside were singed from the flames that were caused by the bombs.

Now it was time to head back to the bunker, Mirajane and I headed back to the bunker leaving the burning mess that we made. When we got back to the bunker and had the car placed back in the garage, I decided to call it a day and headed to me and Mirajane's living quarters, which was located down the secondary passage eighth chamber on the right. Before entering the living quarters, Mirajane and I made a tradition of taking our shoes off before entering the living quarters, as we usually do. I decided to take a shower and try to gather my thoughts. Mirajane decided to turn the bed down since the two of us are in the mood. I began to turn on the hot water along with stripping off all of my clothes, I could hear Mirajane in the other room giggling and trying on lingere. As the hot water soaked my skin, all of the violent actions along with any thoughts I had from today be washed away by the feeling of bliss that I'm going to have when I share my lust with Mirajane. In the next room, I could hear Mirajane using a remote vibrator as her moans and lustful gasps of pleasure filled up in the next room. I could feel a rush of sexual desire flowing through my hot blood. As soon as I got out of the shower, I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my waist, then I got out of the bathroom, Mirajane was under a single sheet beginning to blush.

"So do you want to do it?" Mirajane asked, and I removed the towel from my waist.

 **Lemon in 3...2...1...**

I climbed into bed with Mirajane, and she placed a slender kiss on my lips, and I placed my hands onto her supple breasts. They were so soft and felt like my fingers were sinking into them, Mirajane was really getting aroused from me touching her breasts. She then removed the left shoulder part of her beautiful silk nightdress, revealing her bare breast. I could feel my unit getting more and more stiff, so I began to lick and suck on Mirajane's erect nipple. She began to moan lustfully as I sucked on her breast with so much fervor.

"More, give me more of you." Mirajane moaned, that's when I went down on her and began to eat out of her.

I stuck my slender tongue deep inside of Mirajane's sexual opening and tasted what she had down there. Slowly but surely, I was closer and closer to hitting Mirajane's G-spot. Her moans were becoming more and more louder, when she climaxed, Mirajane arched her back had released all of her cum into my mouth. She then kissed me again as I shared the taste of her, she was wanting to return the favor.  
"So, how do you taste? Do you like it?" I asked, Mirajane nodded knowing that she liked the way that I got her off, now it was her turn.  
I laid on my back and she removed the sheet that was covering my lower half, she knew that I was totally erect from sticking my tongue inside of her, she then brushed her hair behind her ear and began to stick the hard shaft into her mouth. She then bobbed her head back and forth causing me to get more and more excited from this experience of sexual bliss. My heart was beating erratically from the high amounts of sexual desire that was built up in my body. I could feel myself coming closer and closer to releasing inside Mirajane's mouth, and she took it deep into her throat. That's when I released my first load. But I could still go on for another round. She knew I was still erect so she climbed on top of me and got into the cowgirl position, the two of us became one person.

"Please, play with my breasts." Mirajane suggested, as I placed my hands onto Mirajane's breasts.

As she began to buck up and down from me being inside of her, she was really wet and tight down there. Mirajane was enjoying it as much as I did, we then switched positons and we did the doggy position. I thrusted my hips deep into Mirajane as she had her top half arched down and she began to fondle her breasts to keep her lust in peak condition.

"I'm about to come soon, where you want me to release it?" I asked, and Mirajane placed her hand on top of mine.

"Release everything you have in me." Mirajane replied, and we switched into the missionary position and I kept on thrusting, Mirajane wrapped her legs around my waist as I was drawing closer to climaxing.

"I-I'm coming!" I said as I gave four powerful thrusts as I released all of my lust into Mirajane as she released all of hers as well.

We then broke off and I got into the sheet with Mirajane as we both were spent of our strength. Mirajane then placed her arm around me, and I wrapped my arm around her. I'm really lucky to have a girlfriend like Mirajane, most people would kill to have a smoking anime style girlfriend. Or so I believe, I then closed my eyes knowing that tomorrow will be another day to fight a war with the DoF.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, this one is a bit longer than the previous one and I wanted to add more details to the scene and I'm still looking for more recruits to join the fight. But if you know someone who might like this story, send them my way. I'm always a word of mouth kind of guy, anyway leave a review if possible, also faves and follows are still optional plus ideas for future chapters will always be welcome. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Straight Outta Boston!

Chapter 4: Straight Outta Boston!

(Opening A/N: The name of this chapter is based off of the Movie Straight Outta Compton, as it turns out, there's a reeducation center that's been located in Chinatown, places like those are supposed to make people hate anime because it's against God. Innocent men women and children are forced to hate the one thing that they loved, if it were me, I'd probably kill myself, but I'm leading a resistance group who's going to make anime legal for everyone and even future generations. I'll be bringing in Sasumi in this chapter as well and see if she can kick some ass since she's an inventor who also has an IQ of 220. And Jin happens to be her personal guaridan/boyfriend. And I'm also going to bring in another character in this chapter as well and she's going to join the AoA, her name is Nour and she uses Dragon Slayer magic. Special Thanks to Chance Green G King along with Darkmaster and The Bluefire Phoenix for their awesome reviews! Thanks guys! So let's get to the chapter...)

 **Previously on Anarchy Of Anime: We of the Anarchy have gotten a new member, Harlock Stone. After destroying the DoF soldiers at Fenway Park, we've secured it in the name of Anarchy. After a short trip to the bunker, I left to go to the funeral parlor and pick up some more weapons, but to the surprise of both me and Mirajane there was a DoF brute came in and was on the verge of killing me but something inside me kicked in and I become a totally different person. Mirajane didn't like it as much, but thanks to Mirajane's quick wits...she managed to change me back to normal before I did some serious damage. As soon as Mirajane and I got back to the bunker, we both got to express our love for each other by becoming one person.**

I was sleeping next to Mirajane and I had my arm across her supple, soft, and voloptuous breasts. Her scent was like a field of fresh flowers after a morning rain hit them. The picture of serenity in a single woman like Mirajane always warms my heart. The dog was sleeping on the foot of the bed, and it turns out there was a red haired boogeywoman by the name Erza standing at the foot of the bed making no sound and having a disgusted look on her face.

"Excuse me for asking oh mighty leader of ours, but did you really fournicate with this woman?" Erza asked, and I reached onto my night stand grabbing my glasses.

As I opened my eyes and placed my glasses onto my face, Erza still had that scolding look on her face, Mirajane then slightly opened her eyes and looked at the angry looking red head which caused her to open her eyes wide enough to see Erza.

"Don't you understand there a thing called privacy?!" Mirajane screamed as she covered herself up with the sheet.

The dog then woke up to see Erza but he didn't growl or bark at her, he only attacks whenever Mirajane or I order him to. Instead he was wagging his tail at her.

"What's the meaning with this mongrel?" Erza asked, and it seems that Dog Meat really liked Erza.

"What's wrong with me and Mirajane making love with each other? I mean we are Boyfriend/Girlfriend for the love of all things holy. Also, Dog Meat seems to like you." I added, the dog sat right in front of her wanting her to pat him and she placed a hand on the dog and he licked her hand.

"Besides, what are you doing here Red?" Mirajane asked, it seemed that Sasumi was asking for our presence, and didn't want to keep the lady waiting.

As soon as I got completely dressed, I headed over to the workshop, where Sasumi was. But on the way, I got sidetracked by Jin.

"Hey, you heading off to see Sasumi?" Jin asked, I nodded letting him know that I'm going to see our inventor.

As we headed to Sasumi's workshop, I began to whistle The Blood Of Chu Chulainn which happened to be the opening to "The Boondock Saints." Ever since I spilled the blood of the DoF soldiers, and became a domestic terrorist in the name of freedom and anime, I had no room for regrets or remorse. I need to come up with a plan of shutting down all those reeducation centers being used to brainwash people into hating the only thing that people love, and what I love. If we have to be terrorists, then so be it.

"Did you paint your nails black there boss?" Jin asked, I then looked down at my finger nails and they were jet black from yesterday, was this a side effect from the power that was inside of me?

"No dude, yesterday at the funeral parlor, I came close to dying, a DoF brute came out of nowhere but there was something preventing me from dying. When that power kicked in, I felt like I was placed into a ball of pure rage. It was like I became some kind of bloodlusting demon of some kind. But now, these nails are my pennence." I said, as we headed down the hall and we came across Sasumi's workshop, Inside were some of her top inventions, she even made a real working rail gun.

Along with other inventions as well, she was currently working on her Exo Suit which can alter her strength, but she was trying to reroute her auxillary power using a coronacs lithium battery. But the thing is, she was trying to attach the wiring through the secondary instead of the sanguiary systems. When she tried to tried to run the auxillary power, it began to run for about five seconds then it burns out causing her to get pissed off. But Jin was having that lovey-dovey look on his face because he's got a monster crush on the girl.

"Damn it! You stupid freaking piece of junk! Why won't you work?" Sasumi cursed, she tried it again and I had to say something.

"You know if you're going to use a coronacs, I'd suggest going through the sanguiary instead of the secondary otherwise you'd pretty much the same effect, in fact working on exo-suit happens to be in my forte as well since I got a real life replica of the Fallout 4 exo-suit, and it works too." I said, Sasumi grabs a nearby monkey wrench and chucks it straight at me but I dodged it at the last second, but as soon as it missed me, poor lover boy was still standing there, gawking at the inventor with little notice of the incoming projectile coming straight at him.

The monkey wrench connects with Jin and sends the poor guy flying about a good two feet, and as soon as his body hit the ground he had the spiral eyes along with having a fountain like effect for a nosebleed, something you might see out of a typical anime. Then Sasumi's head grew to the size of a boulder, her eyes were blank and full of anger she had a giant tick mark on the left side of her forehead and she had razor sharp teeth in her mouth.

"NOBODY ASKED FOR A COMMENT FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY!" Sasumi snapped and I kinda shielded myself from any more of her vicious attacks.

"Trust me, I have my own Exo-Suit, and if you're is just like mine, you might wanna put that in the sanguiary system storage, secondary uses quantam foracs ion batteries." I replied, she then knew that I was right so she placed the battery in the sanguiary system which is located in the right shoulder.

She opened the flap in the right shoulder followed by placing the coronacs lithium battery into the slot and attaching the proper wires to it, but she wasn't done there just yet...she then took a foracs ion battery and placed it into the secondary slot and it suit just came to life without any problems. The suit then opens up and she slips into it and there was a set of weights weighing at least 800 pounds. Sasumi then with one arm, lifts the weights with ease.

"Now I'm back in business." Sasumi stated, she was pretty confident that the suit helped multiply her strength by tens of thousands, I wonder, can the suit work in the vaccums of outer space?

She then drops the weights causing the weights to shake the ground and caused me to lose my balance temporarily. As soon as I gained my footing, I checked on the unconscious Romeo who took a nasty blow from a monkey wrench that was intended for me. Poor guy was suffering from a concussion.

"Well, I'll be damned. That's gotta hurt." I said to myself looking at the damage that was done.

I picked up Jin and Sasumi got out of her suit and she grabbed Jin's other arm as we both took him to a place where he could lay down luckily she had her living quarters next to her workshop, we both placed him onto the couch and she grabbed an ice pack from the freezer along with putting the ice pack wrapped in paper towel on his forehead.

"The reason why I called you down here is because of the reeducation center in Chinatown. As it turns out, there's five of these reeducation center here in Boston. And one of the main supporters of the Messiah is in charge of them is staying in the Prudential bulidling which is under the control of the DoF." Sasumi said, she then pulled up a holographic map of the city of Boston.

The reeducation centers were marked in orange whereas the Prudential building was marked in red. Which meant that the Prudential was placed in full lockdown. And if it were green then the lockdown is removed and we could attack. Since the Prudential is on full lockdown, it's going to be really difficult. But if we take down the reeducation centers and cause so much havoc, then it'll lower the lockdown and make the death of the supporter pay for messing with the AoA.

"Let's hit the reeducation center in Chinatown first, then we hit the one's heading to and before we hit the Prudential building." I said, which seemed like a good move.

Truth be told, I've been a follower most of my life, letting others tell me what to do, and now that I'm a leader, I've decided to take full responsibility for any or all of my actions. Sasumi then headed back to her workshop to get something she signalled me to stay put and I stayed in the chair. She then came back with what looks like a mini Pip-Boy and it can change my guns on the fly, mimicking the requip ability of Erza but Erza uses swords and she could chage armor on the fly too. So I slipped the device on my left wrist and it fused with my DNA making it compatible with me.

"I've had your personal armory scanned so it can respond to whichever gun you can access in your collection, if you pick up a gun that isn't in the armory, then it'll scan it and put it in there. Go ahead and try it." Sasumi said, and I held out both of my hands.

"Dual Glocks with silencers." I said and both my semi-automatic handguns digitalized in my hand with silencers attached to them.

"What do you think?" Sasumi asked, I was really impressed with this new invention she made, and it came with a really cool special feature, if someone tries to use it, then it'll automatically send a lethal 50,000 volts of electricity throughout the whole body and cause the false user's heart to automatically stop beating.

"It's a good thing we have you on our side, even though you usually know me as a peanut gallery. But let's get to shutting down the reeducation centers." I said, she then signalled the "Going to battle" siren. She then hands me the microphone.

'You got this.' Sasumi mouthed out to me and I nodded, I then pulled up the dossier and chose Sasumi, Tokisawa, Harlock, Yusuke, and Nour.

"Would the following members along with their guardians please report to the front gate? Tokisawa Skomai, Harlock Stone, Yusuke Sokimoto, and Nour. I repeat, bring your guardians and meet both me and Sasumi Mokochi at the front gate, that is all." I said, after the message was sent both Sasumi and I headed for the front gate.

It seems that both my guardains and Sasumi's guardians both were waiting for us at the front gate as well. It turned out that the military who had their support for us gave us a heavy armored APC for the use of Anarchy. It seems those guy dispise the DoF as much as we do. The general's sons were both fans of anime and they were taken to the reeducation center where they were forced into hating anime, but it's going to be like taking a sledgehammer to a steel building. If we can find the boys dead or alive, then we'd get a major boost along with backing from the U.S. Military. If the world leaders are in trouble, then call in the best to do what is right. There's one more person I was going to add one more person to the list of anarchists that were going to help me bring down the reeducation centers along bringing down the supporter of the Messiah. It was my girlfriend Mirajane, and she wanted in on the action as well. So I sent her a text saying that if she wants to join in on the fight, then she'd better meet us at the front gate with the others.

"Shall we get the show on the road?" Sasumi asked, I nodded agreeing that the sooner we shut down and destroy the reeducation centers, the less morale the DoF have.

As we both got to the front gate, the group was waiting for us and Mirajane was pulling off a female Punisher style cosplay. In fact, she wore the Punisher skull T-shirt, a black trench coat, combat boots, fingerless gloves, dark pants, and she used her magic to change her hair from white to jet black. I always enjoy it when she does comic book cosplay even if she does like female versions of male comic book vigilantes. But the whole female Punisher was really getting the action side of me going.

"Alright guys, this is how it's all going to go down. The first reeducation center is located somewhere in Chinatown, we take that down. And we work our way throughout Boston and hopefully the supporter of the Messiah. It's time to show the world Anarchy's Modus Operendi." I said as we all got into the APC.

Mirajane had a fully automatic M-16 with a 20mm grenade launcher. Along with having a pair of Beretta 92Fs. Besides using her transformation magic, she prefers to use guns like me. We all got into the APC and it began to move, this was going to one hell of a time.

[Chinatown Reeducation Center]

The place was well guarded and ther were soldiers patrolling the grounds with razor wire preventing any form of escape. But we got a secret weapon to deal with the pesky razor wire. A couple of military grade bangalore torpedoes. The military hasn't used these since D-Day in Normandy of WWII. But these bad boys can eat razor wire for breakfast, now it was time to get to work. I looked through the schematics of the building and knew that the best way to get inside is through the basement. If there's any chance there's any survivors, we're going to need to correct the damage that has been inflicted. And it turns out that one of my spies has managed to infiltrate and document all of the happenings of the reeducation center that's been sent to me. And if you're curious about who's my spy, it's Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Alright guys, this is going to be the start of a major revolution. If we play our cards right, then the Messiah will know...that we of the Anarchy aren't going down without a fight." I said puching a fist into an open hand, and I had summoned my AK-47, dual Glocks, and my M-60 machine gun.

As soon as we all got ready to shut down the reeducation center, Yoruichi was watching over us from a scope of a highly suppressed .50 caliber anti-tank rifle, she knew that the bad gus were wearing body armor, luckily we brought armor piercing bullets. In a nearby building rooftop, laying on her stomach with her highly suppressed .50 Caliber anti-tank rifle was Yoruichi Shihoin laying in wait for a chance to drop some bad guys with us. So I decided to see if Yoruichi had a telepathy connection. And it seems that she was trying to connect with me.

(Hey Roman, I see your APC, and I'm ready to take down the guards that are patrolling the area. Do I have the green light?) Yoruichi asked, and I placed my fingers on the side of my head.

(If you have the first guy in your sights then make sure that the no one guarding the place lives to tell the tale, me and the rest of the gang will take care of all the soliders holding any innocent otakus inside. But when we get inside, we're going loud and proud.) I replied, Yoruichi had the first DoF soldier who was guarding the front entrance in her sights with the bead of her sight focusing on the soldier's head slightly above the right eye.

She took in a small breath and held it to steady her aim, she curled her right index finger around the trigger, and gently squeezed the trigger sending a high powered .50 caliber bullet to the soldier who was still guarding the front door. An x-ray of the human skull would show fragment of human skull would shatter after the bullet gouges through the bone, through the soft muscle of the human brain, after the bullet breaks through the back exiting opposite of the point of entry, it then breaks through the brick wall where the bullet rests. The body of the guard that was killed, dropped to his knees and dropped to the ground laying on the ground with a pool of blood forming around the guy's head. The second guard noticed that the first guard was dead, and when he walked up to the dead guard...Yoruichi pulled back on the bolt as the spent bullet casing flew out and hit the ground making a small clinking noise onto the ground, as soon as the spent bullet casing went out, a fresh bullet was placed into the chamber, she then pushes the bolt forward then down readying the fresh bullet. Same thing, have the bad guy in her beaded sight, inhale a short deep breath to steady her aim, curl the index finger around the trigger, and sent another high powered bullet to the the back of the guard's neck shattering the spine and ripping through the windpipe splattering blood all over the ground. The guard grabbed his throat trying to stop the bleeding but he choked on his blood that was in his mouth and he collapsed onto the ground dead. The other four soldiers went back inside knowing that they're under attack by a sniper.

(It seems the other four soldiers know about me and they went inside the building. We need to step up and take it down, I even brought a designator to call in an air strike and send a message to the Dawn Of Fear that the Anarchy is here to stay.) Yoruichi stated, and that just put a sadistic smile on my face.

(Well, let's see if there's anyone worth saving before we carpet bomb the building to kingdom come, I mean I know you want to send a message to the DoF. But we need to find out if there's any survivors and if there are, we need to save them and evacuate them. I also need to send another message to the Messiah saying that we are going to rise up against the DoF's tyrrany. Then and only then can we carpetbomb the living shit out of the reeducation center.) I added, and the APC hatch opened with me holding the bangalore torpedoes over my shoulder.

These bad boys might be lightweight, but they can sure as hell pack a nice punch if used properly. Instead of using fuses which take too long and they are useless for when you're in a pinch, these suckers are wired with remote detonators. Sasumi had the detonator ready, all I needed to do was set up the explosives and get the hell out of dodge. I just hope this all goes smoothly, I'd hate to be jumped by a bunch of armed goons shooting at me with some explosives on my shoulder.

"Any famous last words?" Harlock asked, I just hope I don't die here.

"Yeah, if any of this screws up, then it's all coming back on your heads." I replied, Tokisawa began to snicker about it.

With that being said, I noticed that it was a little too quiet. I just hope there's some people we can rescue, and the only question on my mind was, why were these guys going back into the building after Yoruichi just took down two guys? What are those guys planning? Well there's only one way to find out...and that is to plant the explosives and pray to the gods that there are survivors. Otherwise, this whole job...would all be for naught. But back to the task at hand, I walked up to the razor wire and armed the explosives, as soon as they were armed and placed in the center of the defense wire, that's when I hauled ass to cover. I signalled Sasumi to detonate the explosives, she then presses the detonation button and the explosives did their job. I think this calls for some music. I pressed the badge and it activated.

"Play 'Don't Stop Me Now' By Queen." I said, and the song began to play in my head, it was a really catchy tune and it also brought the inner ass kicker in me.

As the song began into the first verse, I charged into the building and instead of going through the basement, I chose to kick down the door and inside there were seven armed men inside armed with carbine assault rifles and some submachine guns. I had the upper hand of the fight with an M-60 machine gun, taking a small deep breath, I aimed my weapon, curled my right index finger around the trigger, and squeezed it causing a rapid hail fire of bullets ripping through the DoF soldiers as the bullets went through the chest tearing into the stomach and chest areas of six of the soldiers and one guy took a bullet into the kidney, the machine gun then placed bullet holes in the walls as well. That's the thing about light machine guns, they're spray and pray weapons, the bullets spray all over the place, and you pray to god that one of those bullets hits one of your desired targets killing him. Six men were laying on the ground dead filled with lead in their guts, while one man was injured as he held the flesh wound and he began to back up from the leader of the rebellion who had a machine gun in his hands, and I wanted to know where the prisoners were.

"You fucking cocksucker, I hope the Messiah makes you pay for doing all of the terrorism you and your followers are commiting." The DoF soldier cursed, and I grabbed him by the throat, gripping it tightly, and he began to choke.

"Tell me where the prisoners are, and I'll kill you quickly and cleanly, but if you jerk me around, I'll apply some of the method you bastards use on all the otaku you try to convert. Either way you die." I said, but there was a torture room that was screaming to be used.

But I wanted information and that was going to be a last resort. I needed to see if he was going to give me the information that I want to know. And my paitence is running thin...

"I'm not telling you jack shit!" The soldier said, and now it was time to use the torture room.

"Well, suit yourself. I was hoping to give you one last chance, but now you just had spent what little paitence I had. Now I'm going to slowly torture you for your incompentence." I said as I guided him into the room, had the guy strapped to the chair, and looked at the assortment of tools trying to pick which one to use first.

I found a lobotomy pick and hammer, along with some latex gloves. Luckily I don't have any latex allergies, I slipped them on, picked up the tools, and got to work. If I remember correctly, the trick to giving someone a really good lobotomy is to not go too far into the brain, if you do then you're going to make the paitent will suffer from major brain damage. Just then Yusuke came in and saw me about to commit a torture style homicide.

"I hate to barge in, but if you kill the guy using the same method that they use on innocent people, wouldn't that make you no less any different than the Messiah and the DoF?" Yusuke asked, and there's huge difference between us and them, we stand for the innocent and believe in freedom along with the right to watch what we want when we want.

Whereas the Dawn Of Fear uses the ways of God and their pious beliefs through the use of execution, brainwashing, and there was a truth behind all of this, these guys were all being used as a powerful cult. But the only thing that's on my mind was, why are they forcing the ways of God onto other people? I mean I'm totally agnostic meaning I do believe in God, but I don't go to church to worship the guy. And those who have different beliefs and I totally respect that. But if I'm to be judged by Saint Peter, then I'll take all of those sins against me and say this, "I have one thing that makes me human, and is free will, you can chuck the book at me all you want, but that's my story and I'm sticking to it like super glue." Then, out of the corner of my left eye, I noticed a baseball bat that screamed, "Come and use me." So, I walked over to the blunt weapon, picked it up, and gave a couple of good swings. The inner demon that lurked inside me was screaming to be released, and if these bastards truly harm another innocent person, then I won't be held responsible. Monokuma then tapped it another time and the soldier cracked.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk, we're keeping the prisoners in the basement." The soldier said, and if there's a prison cell full of corpses, then the demon is unleashed.

"You'd better be telling the truth, because you're not even off the hook. Do you have any last words?" I said as I drew my Glock and pointed it straight at the soldier's skull.

"I hope to see you in hell." The soldier said, and I curled my finger around the trigger with the intent to kill this bastard.

"We're all destined to go there, as soon as I get there...I'll make sure that you're all going to be my personal bitches, along with that big ass bitch the Messiah. From the dust you are created, and into the dust you shall return, lies, murder, and deception will lead you straight down hells path, and there, you will burn, may God or Satan, have pity on your soul, rest in peace." I said, as I squeezed the trigger of the pistol.

As the bullet went through his skull between the eyes as the blood and brain matter splattered all over the ground as I lowered my head in respect for the dead. I knew deep down that killing people is wrong, but a quote from a movie kept me going even in this moment..."The people shouldn't be afraid of the government, the government should be afraid of the people." And it came from V of V For Vendetta. But I had respect for the dead, I decided to pull out a single silver coin and placed it into the dead man's mouth as a toll for the boatman Charon. Sasumi and the others joined us as she saw the corpse of the dead soldier sat there in the chair executed. His eyes were still open from me killing that bastard in cold blood.

"So, where are the prisoners?" Sasumi asked, and I pointed down from where they were standing.

"According to the faithfully departed here, the prisoners should be in the basement somewhere. But I hope to god that they're still alive." I replied, and she wanted to free those prisoners and hopefully there some prisoners that are willing to join our cause.

As we went to the basement, there were jail cells full of innocent people twenty-one at least, they were scared for the same reason I would be if I was in their shoes. Nour then used her dragon slayer magic to free the prisoners. When the prisoners went free, we gave the prisoners a chance to join our cause but that would mean that there's fresh meat for the three sergeants. Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlelt, and those three don't like to cut corners when it comes to breaking in recruits.

As soon as we evacuated the prisoners, Yoruichi had the military issue designator in her hands calling in an air strike on the building.

"We're bringing the rain." Said the pilot over the radio as an air force F-17 fighter jet came flying in and fired a bunch of missle into the building blowing the living crap out of it and the only thing that was left of the building, was nothing but smoldering rubble and burned twisted metal.

Now it was time to head back to the bunker, this has been a successful mission but before we head back, I had to send another message to the Messiah along with those communist bastards that call themselves the Dawn Of Fear. Sasumi also invented a special mask for me, it was a digital mask that almost looked like something a digital villain would wear, but if we have to be villains, then so be it. I placed the mask onto my head and removed my glasses, the mask came down over my face, my fellow partners had placed bandannas over their faces, and when the mask turned on there was the Anarchy symbol on the face as well. And now it was time for the message to be sent to the Messiah. The camera drone then began to record with our message of war, and it went like this.

"Greetings one and all, for those who don't know about me, I am the leader of the so called 'Terrorist' group called Anarchy Of Anime. But we're not what you call terrorists, we're just freedom fighters willing to fight for the right to watch, read, dress as, and do what we want when we want and how we want to do it. The American forefathers fought the British when General Geroge Washington betrayed King George III, for the right to believe in true freedom of speech and other freedoms without the king's say so. And it the spirit of General Wahington, I'm going to fight for the same right. And I'm only going to say this once, Messiah...I hope you're watching, becuase we of the Anarchy Of Anime hereby declare war on the Dawn Of Fear along with the man who took away our freedom, the Messiah. And for those who haven't taken up arms against this guy, we ask you now to take up arms and join us for the righteous cause. Until then, we'll be waiting." I said, and with that speech, word of our group began to grow like wildfire. People right and left were supporting our cause because they were getting sick and tired of living in fear, and the thing that we offer to the people hope.

[The Dawn Of Fear Building, Undisclosed location...]

One of the loyalist of the Messiah came up to him to inform the leader of the so called religious group.

"Uh sir, we got some new that one of our Boston based reeducation centers and it's been destroyed. What should we do?" Asked the DoF follower, and the Messiah got so pissed that when he pulled up the message that I sent to him, he wanted to make sure that the generals were still out for our blood, but it was going to be a long fight.

"Notify the holy ten, that we still want to bring down the Anarchy and make those sinners pay for crossing us." The Messiah ordered, this could only mean one thing...this war is personally on, and he's out for blood as well.

"Right away sir." The follower said, and he left the room pulling up a holographic screen which contained the members of the holy ten which happen to be clones of the Messiah himself.

"What seems to be the issue?" All ten of the members asked in unison.

"We need to deal with the Anarchy, these sinners need to be dealt with. They have just destoryed a reeducation center in Boston and it turns out that they also have declared war on us as well." Said the loyal follower, he knew that war was inevitable, and so are the casualties.

[Now back to the AoA...]

Harlock knew that there was also another front that the DoF was using and it turns out to be a weapons depot along with a staging front, he knew about this while he was spending some time in the Hoag. He even knew where it was as well. The place is located somewhere on Bunker Hill. But it's all cool, I figured that we still have some stuff to deal with as well.

"How'd you know about the place, Harlock?" I asked, and he used to go there and work for them as a way of paying back to the community, but if you ask me, being in the gray bar hotel working for the enemy is a cruel and unusal punishment.

"I used to serve out my sentence with those bastards, they use that place as staging front let alone a weapons depot, how do you think I got some of these kick ass weapons?" Harlock asked, and I was kinda in the destructive mood.

"I'm kinda in the mood for some major arson. Nour, that's where you come in." I said, and she had a lighter in her hands.

"You really want to burn the place down, huh?" Nour asked and I nodded letting her know to go nuts with her dragon slayer magic. "Consider it done boss." She also added, I seldomly get to be called the boss.

Next on our destruction tour, was Bunker Hill where we saw another apartment building with DoF members going in and out with crates of guns and plans to capture more people to be more civil and show their form of decorum. Now if you ask me, I'd rather be leading by showing that I am who I am, than be someone's personal bitch.

"Everybody ready, let's shut this place down." I said, and we all got out of the APC this time Harlock took the lead.

When one of the soldiers tried to attack Harlock, he tossed him into the air and impaled the poor sap onto the spikes that were on this leather jacket. And for some weird reason, the spike weren't for decoration, they also had a defensive/fatal feature to them. And there was a picture of Hinako falling out of the jacket pocket and there was a message on it. "I hope to see you soon my little stud muffin!" It turns out that Harlock has a feline fetish. So I picked up the picture and handed it back to him.

"I believe you dropped this, and I know of a few other feline girls that could use some love, besides, If you know some guys who also have feline fetishes, send these three girls their way." I said as I also handed him a paper with Blair, Blake, and Millianna's names on them.

"Alright will do." Harlock said as he placed the photo along with the list back into his jacket pocket.

"Tenka, sa idno goran eto?" [Translation: Hello, is this thing on?] Mirajane asked in Anarkian, it happens to be a code that we Anarchists speak in case we don't want to have the enemy to find out what we are saying.

"Kadadaou, Ai fedra cau laidus nea boran. Quela wen taloma?" [Translation: Go ahead, I hear you loud and clear. What's the problem?] I replied using Anarkian as well.

Mirajane informed me that the Messiah has called upon the holy ten. A group of top ranking clone assassins that on a whim, will kill anyone who stand against the holy master. Holy master my fucking ass if you want my personal opinion.

"Lepani, padnia anosa nea nacoma navaran." [Translation: Please, stay safe and come back alive.] Mirajane pleaded, and I could feel her pain.

I really want to marry Mirajane and settle down with her have a couple of kids with her, grow old with her even die along side her if the goodness and light of all thing holy would allow it.

"Ai neordai, nuo'ja ans na damazo nea Ai'ka saun dagen ne raon." [Translation: I promise, you'll see me again and I'll come back to you.] I said, and with those words, Mirajane ended our little connection.

"What was that all about that you needed to speak in code?" Sasumi asked, and I had to break the news to the group.

"It turns out that the DoF have gone in contact with the Holy Ten, these guys are some high ranking clone assassins and they are out for Anarchist blood, because we of the AoA are bringing harm to the Messiah." I answered, and this was all starting to make sense. And if you're asking where Mirajane is, she and Sasumi had to get the recruits back to the bunker so they can be trained properly.

I just hope that nothing bad happens to her. But it turns out another one of Sasumi's inventions needs a test run. And I'd think it'd best if I tried it out, and I also had a hair brained idea that screamed "Why the hell are you doing this you jackass?!" And it requires my newly acquired left hand man, Harlock. A smile just cracked on my face and Harlock had a questioned look on his face.

"What do you got on your mind? Is it something anime related?" Harlock asked, I nodded this idea is something you might find out of a tacky anime, but I just wanted to try it just once.

"I'm going to need you to toss me through that door if you can." I requested, and Harlock hoisted me up with little to no effort whatsoever, He spun me around a few times and tossed me right through the door.

"One anarchist missle, coming in hot." Harlock said as he tossed me and my fist connected to the door.

As soon as my fist connected to the door, it exploded into nothing but splinters and pieces of metal, I landed on one knee and had my punching fist on the ground try to make sure I had balance.

"We got a delivery of ass whupping for you Dawn Of Fear lackeys, and we always make sure our deliveries are sent and on time." I said, as I cracked my knuckles and gently cracked my neck, this is going to be a total ass whupping.

But I wasn't going to deliver it, in fact...Harlock had some pent up rage needing to be unleashed. I held out my hand and tagged in Harlock who began to unleash a flurry of shotgun blasts destroying anything that could be destroyed with gunfire, including but not limited to...the computer, televison, the table, bottles of booze, and couple pieces of furniture.

"Alright you bastards, listen up! If you guys remember me, then you'd better know why I came here. Your asshole Messiah fucked my life up when he declared anime illegal. And I know my girlfriend is here, so tell me...where are you keep Hinako?" Harlock asked, it turns out that Harlock's feline lover is being held here.

This gives me an idea, and I don't know why I want to do this, but sometimes it might be effective or it can be a total bust depending on how you play your cards, so I grabbed the nearest guy and placed his hand onto the wall. Without missing a single beat, I drew my survival knife then plunged it into the wall right next to his first finger or commonly known as the pinky.

"Here's how this is going to work, we ask you a question, but if you gives a wrong answer or an answer we don't like, then you lose a finger, and if we run out of fingers, we'll cut off your toes. Now where is Harlock's feline girlfriend?" I asked as I removed the knife.

"Go fuck yourselves, you anarchist pigs." The soldier said, and my colleauges had the rest of the group at, gun, knife, magic, and arrowpoint, with a mighty thrust of the knife, I cut off the first finger, the soldier screamed in pain knowing he lost a finger.

I was only getting started, the second finger was next to go. Feigning a couple of stabs, the soldier began to cringe. He couldn't bear losing another finger.

"I'm going to ask you again, this time I'm not holding back. Where is Harlock's feline girlfriend?" I asked, and I could sense the fear in the guy, he was going to crack.

"We're keeping her on the third floor with armed guards keeping her from escaping. Good luck trying to get her back, she's our bitch." The soldier said, and I tossed him over to Harlock as he twists the soldier's head snapping the neck.

"She's not your bitch, she's my sweet little girl and if you guys harm her or rape her in any way, then you're only incurring my fury." Harlock said, then he along with Tokisawa and Yusuke began to waste all of the soldiers that were being held.

I knew for a fact that we need to deal with this, and we need to save one of our own whether it's human or anime character. If you stand beside us, then you're gifted with the safety and guidance from Anarchy Of Anime. But, if you stand against us, then you're not going to get any respect and expect very little mercy from the anarchists as well. These guys have sewn their seeds, now it's time for them to reap it. After the soldiers were killed, we needed to rescue Hinako. We all headed for the thrid floor, but the halls were crawling with soliders, and this is where we need to work together.

"Okay, we need to make sure these guys don't lay a hand on Hinako, and it'll suffice if only Harlock and I take care of those guys. Tokisawa, Nour, Yusuke, you three make sure that no one intervenes on us. We'll only be but a few minutes." I ordered my fellow anarchists, and they stood their ground at the base of the steps, Harlock and I knew that the only way we can get to the feline was to take out the soldiers guarding her.

There had to be at least ten soldiers so split that between the two of us, that's five soldiers a piece. Yusuke drew an arrow knowing that the cavalry was coming, he aimed the arrow at the incoming lackey and released it sending the arrow through the incoming guy's skull as it pierced through the guys skull killing him. And we need to work fast, no doubt Hinako is going to be in trouble. Harlock took out his five by shooting three guys with a shotgun, stabbed the fourth guy with one of his large knives practically impaling the poor sap, and the last guy got decapitated with the knife as well. As for my five, I summoned my Katana from my arsenal, and using my reflexes...I decapitated all five in one swipe. They all just dropped to the ground blood pouring out of their bodies staining the floor in crimson blood. Just then, one of the soldiers came out with Hinako at gunpoint and the poor girl was blindfolded and gagged with duct tape.

"You guys are so dead, you hear me, this little bitch is coming with me to the Messiah, no doubt I'll be getting into his circle." The soldier said pointing a .44 Magnum revolver at the kitty girl.

"Let go of Hinako now!" Demanded Harlock, he wasn't playing around.

"Drop your weapons and I'll consider not putting a bullet in this feline bitch." He sneered, and Harlock tossed all of his weapons.

I kicked out temporarily and my eyes changed from brown to golden yellow along with cat slit like pupils. This was my another one of my abilites, this power activates when a comrade is in trouble. This is known as, "The Rescuing Anarchist."

"You have made a serious mistake trying to harm someone as innocent as an anime character." I said, luckily I still had my voice, and I pulled out a sebon needle tossing it with pinpoint accuarcy, killing the bastard by stabbing him in the eye and with enough power to pierce through to the brain.

The captor released Hinako and fell down the steps. Harlock freed her from the ropes that were tied around her arms, removed the gag, and the blindfold as she saw her man.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Harlock said, and Hinako placed a tender kiss on her man's lips.

"My hero." The feline girl purred, now it was time to destroy the place.

Nour used her Dragon Slayer magic to bring down the building as it burned to the ground. This was enough fun for one day, I think it's high time we headed back to the bunker and rest up.

"Hey boss, how about a few words?" Nour asked, and everyone agreed, they all nodded saying that there had to be some kind of closing sentence.

"Yeah come on." Tokisawa added.

"We kicked ass, now you gotta come up with some kind of closing line." Harlock insisted, trying to egg me on.

"Anything will do." Yusuke added, and I climbed on top of the APC that carried us here.

"Fellow anarchists, today was a good day, but to close out the day, I close it with this...today's ass whupping, is coming STRAIGHT OUTTA BOSTON!" I shouted and they all cheered, now it was time for us to head back to the bunker.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, this one's a bit longer. I like to push my boundaries and try to do better, it feels like I'm a motor mouth when it comes to writing but I try to add as many characters as I can along with any or all that join me and the AoA, but my SYOC is still open to the public and you can send me your character via review or PM. But also feel free to leave a review if possible. And faves along with follows are still optional but also welcome and any future ideas for upcoming chapters will be greatly accepted. And I'll be jotting those down in my handy notebook. And that's all the time we have for you today, until the next action filled chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses...BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	5. Ten Holy Assassins

Chapter 5: Ten Holy Assassins

(Opening A/N: Well, I got good news and bad news, the good news: I went to Comic-Con, and had a blast! The bad news: it turns out, that all my

work on this chapter went straight down the drain. As soon as I reopened it, Everything was completely gone...just poof! But consider this take 2,

and I might have to redo everything, and boy it's a real pain in the neck when you have to redo all of your hard work. And a special thanks to those

who have reviewed my work and given me lots of support, especially with TheAnimeMann for all of his support, and here's a truth about this

story...Even though this might be my story, I want to make it as much yours as possible hence the SYOC segment. And in this chapter, I'll be

bringing in the Messiah's Holy Ten assassins, and I'll try to add some more action in this chapter as well. And one more thing, I'll be adding a new

character in this story as well. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.)

 **Previously On Anarchy Of Anime: After being called in by the inventor of our group along with having a close call with a concussion**

 **from a flying monkey wrench, poor Jin was the one who suffered the wrath of a UFT or unidentified Flying Tool. Luckily our inventor**

 **doesn't stay mad for long. So I gathered a group to help take down the reeducation center in Chinatown. Luckily one of my**

 **subordinates Yoruichi Shihoin came in and helped us take down the reeducation center. We then rescued the prisoner and decided to**

 **make the prisoners into our fellow soldiers, but before we decided to call it a day...Harlock then realized the business front on Bunker**

 **Hill he used to work at when he was at the Hoag. So we decided to put it out of commission before it has a chance to be used again**

 **Along with hurting the morale of the DoF. But then enemy was holding Harlock's feline girlfriend Hinako. So Harlock and I decided to**

 **free her from her captors. And I closed out the day with a short speech...**

The group mostly containing my inner circle along with the recruits were in the orientation room trying to break in the new meat. My inner circle

contained, Tokisawa, my girlfriend Mirajane, Harlock, his girlfriend Hinako, Jin, Sasumi, Nour, Yusuke and myself were standing in lines with the

recruits and the three sergeants that were going to break them in. The Recruits were all dressed in their respected attires and I had the three

sergeants place seven pieces of paper marked with the letters A, B, and C. And there was one guy that looked like he could have potential. He was

from Canada, and my only question on my mind was, what the heck was he doing in America? Maybe the Messiah collected this guy and had him

transferred over here so he can be properly reeducated. But by the look on his face, said it all. He wanted anime to be legal again, as do we all.

"Alright guys, listen up, what I have here in this hat...are the listing positions for the recruits. They're all marked A, B, and C. If you draw an A, then

you're with Sergeant Jaeger, if you draw a B, then you're with Sergeant Ackermann, and if you draw a C, then you're with Sergeant Arlelt.

Questions?" I asked, and the neighbor from up north had a request.

"Permission to speak sir?" He asked, and I needed to know what was on his mind.

"Permission granted, but let me ask you this question in return, what's your name?" I asked, and he only one name that he wanted us to call him by.

"You may call me, Rahkesh sir. And I'm originally from Canada." Rahkesh said, "And my request is, if I pass through the boot camp you set up...is

there any possible chance I can join your inner circle?" Rahkesh asked, and I shook the hat signalling him to take a letter and find out.

"If you can pass through our little boot camp, then I'll let you in to the inner circle of mine." I said as he drew the first letter, he then joined Sergeant

Jaeger since he drew the letter A.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Rakesh said with a smirk on his face.

The recruits then pulled out a piece of paper and joined the sergeants that they were assigned to. But it was time for the sergeants to properly

introduce themselves.

"I think it's time to introduce the sergeants we have here, starting with Sergeant Jaeger." I said, and Eren stepped forward.

"My name is Eren Jaeger, and if you guys train under us, then you're going to break from the old shells of what you used to be and we will make you

into being what we are, true anarchists. Now it's time to pass the introduction to the next person." Eren said as he backed up, and Mikasa stepped

forward.

"My name is Mikasa Ackermann, and if you think this is going to be a walk in the park for any of us, then think again. We'll push you to your limits,

whether you love us or hate us, you will learn to properly fight against the Dawn Of Fear. And now I turn it over to the last sergeant." Mikasa said as

she walked back and Armin stepped forward.

"I'm sergeant Armin Arlelt, and I'm here to say, that if anyone is going to cut corners or insubordinates on any of our watch, I will deal with you

personally. And let me be the first to say, we will break you, we will push you, and we will train you properly to fight. If anyone wants to opt out,

now's the time, I bet there's not a single one of you who want's to be killed let alone placed in another reeducation center. But if you want to fight

alongside the best, then I'd suggest you should suck up any problems you have and help us the right way." Armin said, and the recruits were

escorted to the training grounds by the three sergeants.

As it turns out, we need to get another job done. So I needed to see if I can assess all of the jobs in my office. Looks like it's time for a bit of an

inner circle pow wow. Hopefully, we can find out a way to take care of the DoF and hit the Messiah right where it hurts.

"What do we do next?" Harlock asked, and I knew that there was only one thing to do.

"Inner circle pow wow, my office, stat." I said as we all made a single file line and headed to my office.

As soon as we got to my office, I sat behind my desk and pulled up a holographic map of Boston, the Prudential was still under full lockdown from all

the antics we caused, as it turns out the reeducation centers were still up and I came up with an idea of how to take one of them down. There was a

reeducation center located near my former safe house that I had to destroy when the DoF decided to raid it for me and I had to blow it up. So that

job, is going to Jin and Sasumi, and the rest of the inner circle were put on a mission to bring down another front of the DoF, and the thing is,

they're using a catholic church as their war front. This news was really starting to chap my ass. Using a house of God as a cult front? That's just

really low if you ask me.

"I see you got me and Sasumi on a mission, is it one of the reeducation center?" Jin asked, and I just looked at him with a straight face.

"Yeah, I hope you two don't mind, and please keep this professional as possible, there's a reeducation center located near where my former

safe house was. And I heard a rumor that the governor of Massachusetts is being held there, and as for the rest of us...the DoF is using a catholic

church as a war front for the DoF. I'll call in for some more help in case the job goes south." I said, Jin then mouthed out "Thank you" for pairing me

with Sasumi, just then Dog Meat came into my office because he needed someone to give him some attention.

So I began to scratch behind the German Shepard's ears as he enjoyed it by tapping his hind leg on the floor. Mirajane then crouched down and gave

her attention to the dog as well.

"Hey there Dog Meat, come to see mommy and daddy?" Mirajane asked, since he is both me and Mirajane's dog.

Hinako was a little bothered by the fact that we have dog in the base, and sine she's a cat...she just clinged to Harlock like her life depended on him.

"What's your problem? It's just the leader's dog. I found out that the dog only attacks if his masters are in trouble, here hold out your hand." Harlock

said as he had his girlfriend extend her hand out to Dog Meat.

The dog then went up to the feline and sniffed her hand trying to get used to Hinako's scent, he then licked her hand showing that he won't attack

and that he's friendly to her despite her being a cat which is a mortal enemy to dogs.

"Well, I just hope I don't need to have this dog attacking me." Hinako said, she might be a cat, she still had some respect for dogs.

Dog Meat came over to me and sat right next to his master, it shows how loyal a dog is. I noticed that there was a free slot so I placed the Funeral

Director in the mix as well, since he used to be a former Irish-American mercenary for hire. But we'll cover that at a later time, I was pretty geared

up for the fact that we wanted to hurt the DoF along with the Messiah so hard, that the next Messiah wannabe, is going to feel it twice as hard. With

that being said, I decided to give one of my friends a call, Blake Belladonna. I pulled up her number, pressed the call button and the phone rang

twice.

"Hello?" A female voice said, and this just put a smile on my face.

"Blake, it's Roman, I got another job that I might need your help with. There's a catholic church that's being used as a war front for the DoF. Also do

you think you can get team JNPR to join us as well?" I asked, and it turns out that team RWBY was stationed outside of the church waiting for us to

make an appearance. The leader of the group Ruby had her Crescent Rose in sniper rifle form.

"We're waiting on you guys, and please don't keep us waiting." Blake said as she hung up on the other end.

I then hung up my phone, and knew...that this job is now on.

"Alright guys, let's go to work." I said, and we all went out of my office.

But there was a part of me asking myself, why do you do this? What are you trying to accomplish? But the answer was clear as day, try to make

anime legal for everyone around the world, and try to put the haters in their place. Mirajane decided to do another cosplay, this time...she changed

into being Natasha Romanoff AKA the Black Widow. Black skin tight suit, long crimson curly hair, just totally beautiful. Some people just wonder why

my girlfriend enjoys doing comic book cosplay, she always wanted to be like a comic book superheroine and it's her comfort way of fighting "bad

guys", I also happen to have to have a comic book cosplay fetish. Luckily, Mirajane can pull off both male and female style of comic book characters.

Sort of like how Harlock has a thing for cat girls since he's dating Hinako. Harlock was picturing Hinako dressed as Black Widow.

"Why do you always have to dress up as comic book characters?" Hinako asked and Mirajane had an answer for that as she wrapped her arms

around me.

"It's for my boyfriend, silly. He always enjoys reading comic books like Marvel and DC, so he came up with an idea of having me do cosplay of

different superheroes and heroines along with anti-heroes." Mirajane said, and this just gave me an idea.

"Say, what's on your mind?" Harlock asked, and I signalled him to come over to me and as soon as he came over, I cupped a hand over his ear to

share an idea I had.

'I got this really cool idea, what if both our girlfriends did a superheroine/anti-heroine type cosplay? In fact, since you like neko girls, how about

dressing up Hinako as Cat woman?' I whispered and he could picture it now, his girl dressed up as the feline vigilante/cat burglar of the Batman

universe.

So Harlock decided to talk to Hinako about trying cosplay, she was a little sketchy about it. But she didn't want to be outdone by Mirajane, and when

it comes to cosplaying, Mirajane can turn heads with the styles of doing both male and female comic book characters, making it look sexy as hell. So

Harlock came up with the idea of having Hinako pulling off Catwoman. So they left for a few minutes to have Hinako try on a cosplay outfit.

[Three minutes later...]

Harlock came back but this time...Hinako was dressed up as Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman. And most of the group couldn't decide who's cosplay is

better, but the time to debate on who's cosplay will have to wait later, we still have a job to do.

[The Catholic church front...]

Our teammates known as team RWBY were on the rooftop of a nearby apartment building making sure that if the Holy Ten were there, then it'd

make our job a bit easier. Blake was looking through a pair of binoculars trying to find out what was going through the building, a couple of armed

soldiers came out of the church with one dark skinned man who was in his mid 20's and tried to be reeducated into being a more God fearing citizen,

but he refused the help of the Messiah. If you ask me, this guy has definitely got a pair of stones on him, and the DoF lackeys are using their weak

muscle mass to show us that if we sin against them, then the Messiah will show us no mercy. Ruby was laying flat on her stomach and using her

Crescent Rose's sniper rifle form. She didn't want to see any more anime fans dying for their beliefs.

"How many people should die by this so called, 'Man of God?' If you ask me, the Messiah's nothing more than a power hungry dictator." Ruby said

keeping an eye out, she hated the Messiah because he always forces his religion on those and for those who don't see things his way will have to pay

the price with their lives.

The soldiers then pointed their guns at the innocent man, with the intent to kill him and appease the Messiah's need for blood lust. Ruby was itching

to take out the soldiers and even the playing field. Blake kept her eyes peeled in case one of the Holy Ten was there. Then there was a leading man

who was in charge of the whole operation came out of the building to witness the whole execution first hand.

"We caught this guy with the intent to join the rebels. Should we execute him and use his corpse as a message to those who defy the ways of the

Messiah?" Asked the soldier in charge, he was talking to the first of the Holy Ten.

"Very well, kill the heathen. And use his corpse as a message for those who defy the holy ways of the Messiah." Said the assassin, the soldiers then

raise their guns pointing them at the innocent man.

"If you kill me, then you'll prove that you guys are nothing more than a group of murdering thugs and your so called 'Messiah,' is a false god! ANIME

IS FREEDOM!" The man exclaimed, and Ruby kept her finger on the trigger with the intent to kill these guys if they even breathe on the innocent

man. Ruby was quietly waiting for the opportunity to have the enemy dead in her sights, Blake then realized that the guy that was about to be

executed was one of our mercenary buddies who also happens to be a part of the Red Claw mercenary guild. And Blake who he was, it was Jax "The

Terminator" Wilson. Blake texted me as we arrived at the street the church was on, We got a problem, one of our mercenary brothers has been

captured by the DoF, and they're about to execute him. Blake sent with a picture of the Terminator. Let's go rescue our brother, and I still want to

spill the blood of the Holy Ten. I replied, as soon as my inner circle and I got near the church, I knew that Jax was in trouble. So we hid behind the

building that shadowed the whole about to be a huge execution scene.

"Damn it, they got the Terminator. If he dies, then that's going to bring in the Red Claw guild to this war." I said, using one my newest techniques, I

caused time to freeze, along with using my super speed...I pulled out one of my pistols and shot the two guys about to execute The Terminator. The

First guy had a bullet placed through the back of his head, then the second guy took three bullets in the chest, unfortunately the time freeze ability

wore off and the leader knew what was going on. I was trying to save my brother in arms from getting killed by the very enemy that we personally

loathe.

"Well, I'll be damned, if it isn't the leader of the Anarchy. This is where you and this..." The leader said as Ruby placed a bullet through the guy as

she was itching to fight as well.

"If he mentioned a racial slur, then it'd be a total ass whupping. But I got my sights set on some assassins and I hope to kill one of them today." I

said as I pressed the pin on my chest and it activated. "Activate garment change, equip, gunslinger outfit mod #5." I ordered, and the

transformation circle came down over me.

As soon as the transformation circle came down, it began changing my outfit into a sleeveless dual colored hooded robe with right half of the robe

being white and the left half being black. I also had a pair of blackened goggles along with my skull print face mask, weighted fingerless gloves,

elbow and kneepads, a heavy duty flak jacket under my robe, and I still had my blue denim jeans and my black combat boots. As for weapons, there

was my dual Glocks, AK-47, Katana, M-60 machine gun, Kunai, and a pouch of razor sharp shurikens. Everybody thought that Mirajane was the only

person in the AoA that likes to dress up in cosplay when they fight.

"You think I'm the only one that likes to wear different costumes when they fight? I coaxed my boyfriend into it." Mirajane said, and it was true.

I didn't want Mirajane as being the odd girl out when it comes to doing Cosplay but she sure as hell pulls it off since she's got the looks and the

ability to pull off sexy versions of both male and female comic book characters. But let's get bak to the action, I pulled out my Katana and sliced the

door open. And this gives me an idea, I wonder if Harlock has any AC/DC let alone like it?

"Yo Harlock got any AC/DC? If you do, can you play Hells Bells?" I asked, and his face lit up like a christmas tree.

He then pressed his pin and it activated, now it seems that Satan is ringing his bell for the enemy since they're the ones that are going to die today.

"Play Hells Bells by AC/DC." Harlock said, and the ringing of a single bell was the signal which began the song. Followed by a guitar and the rest of

the band kicked in.

[Song: Hells Bells Artist: AC/DC Genre: Rock]

But also there was a sound of an alarm, meaning that the DoF reinforcements will be on us within no time. So we need to work fast, and take down

this front before the whole DoF knows of our plans to disrupt the holy cult of evil doers along with their false god the Messiah. I quickly sheathed my

sword and equipped my M-60. The soldiers began shoot at us and we all quickly ran for cover. So Harlock, Hinako, Tokisawa, Mirajane, and I headed

into the church with the rest covering our six.

"Listen up, you lime licking ballsacked fucktards, we're members of the AoA or Anarchy Of Anime, and we've come here to shut this place down, and

you guys have two options, One: you can surrender to us, and hand over one of the Holy Ten so we can kick their ass, or two: do something stupid

like pulls some guns on us and have nothing more than a demonic standoff and it won't be pretty in which people will die, could be us or it could be

you. Either way this place is closed for business." I said cocking my machine gun, Harlock pulled out his SPAS-12 shotgun along with one of his large

knives, Tokisawa then pulls down his goggles, followed up with using a special technique called "The dance of a thousand blades," he summoned

1,000 knives to his side all of them being pointed at the enemy, Hinako flashed her claws, and Mirajane with the spirit of the Black Widow draws her

pistol which happens to be real.

The enemy knew that taking on the five most powerful members of Anarchy would be a suicide mission. So they tossed their weapons to the ground

and knew that this was a short lived victory. Out of the shadows, came one of the Holy Ten, it was it was assassin X-Vengenance. He grabbed me

from behind and tossed me into the pews as they were crushed into pieces of wood and bible scattered all over the ground where I was laying. That

assassin sure did a number on me, blood in my teeth, and a couple of cracked ribs on my left side.

"Roman!" Mirajane shouted, she knew that my life was in trouble and I might become that beast that lurks deep down in the very soul.

"I'll be fine Mirajane. And I promise you this, I want to live long enough to start a family with you." I said, she then had tears filling her eyes.

"I'm afraid that's one promise you won't be keeping." The assassin said as he charged at me and I blocked another one of his punches.

"I beg to differ, I'm the leader of the resistance group known as Anarchy Of Anime, and for those who harm my fellow members, better be prepared

to face my wrath. And I will be a man of my word, when I say 'I want to start a family,' with Mirajane." I said and she knew that I was telling the

truth by the seriousness in the tone of my voice.

He tried to land another blow on me, but Mirajane grabbed him before he could connect, she had an angry look on her face.

"Nobody harms my boyfriend, and I mean nobody." She hissed through her gritted teeth, Mirajane's grip on the assassin just snapped his wrist.

He then snaps his wrist back into place, grabbed Mirajane by the neck and pinned her to the ground.

"Let Mirajane go, she's doesn't deserve to die. Instead, I'll fight you one on one." I said, and the assassin released his grip on Mirajane, then he

plants a powerful yet direct kick into my chest breaking a couple of ribs on the left side of my chest and sent me flying into the altar area, and

landing directly on the floor, causing me to cough up more of my blood.

"By the looks of it, you've broken a couple of ribs, I'm surprised that you're still alive, it'd be a shame to see you die right now. In fact, I was just

getting warmed up." The assassin sneered, and I spat out whatever blood that was in my mouth because I hated the iron taste of blood and I wasn't

a vampire either.

Tokisawa and Harlock knew that I was in trouble, as soon as they tried to intervene, the assassin activated a barrier to prevent anyone from

interfering with our fight. To make matters worse, the DoF reinforcements arrived, but I knew one person that could be able to take down

reinforcements without hesitation, and that is "The man of a thousand dancing blades" my right hand man Tokisawa Skomai. He then summons one

of his guardians, it was Yuno Gasai as she appeared out of a puff of smoke, and she was itching for a fight.

"How many guys are we looking at?" Yuno asked, and if I could guess...about 150-200 bakup soldiers.

"I'd ball park about 200 guys, but if we can fuse our spirits together, then we'd have a fighting chance." Said Tokisawa, then both Yuno and Tokisawa

stood back to back with each other as their souls fused together and after they fused into a more powerful soul, both souls went inside Tokisawa's

body causing his hair to change from silver to pink. But hiding behind his goggles, were a pair of bright pink eyes. The assassin knew that the backup

was about to be turned into mince meat

"Your fight's with me, and my comrades will make sure that your guys won't walk out of here alive." I said with more blood in my teeth, the assassin

knew that I had grit.

"Are you really willing to die for your so called allies? This rebellion will end not with a bang, but with a whimper." The assassin quipped, and I knew

the quote was from T.S. Elliot, but I wan't really much of a fan of that type of writing.

As soon as a I got my bearings, and got back on my feet, the assassin tried to punch me again, but I blocked it it at the last second due to my

heightened senses. He then tried a kick, but I jumped over it and did sweeping kick, causing the guy to lose his footing from below him and the

assassin landed on his back. He then pulls out a Heckler and Koch USP .45 Semi Automatic Handgun and pulls the trigger shooting me in the chest,

luckily the flak jacket did it's job of protecting me from the bullet. But it didn't do good with my broken ribs, one of the ribs was puncturing my lung

and I could feel that death was going to be imminent, and I had a lot I wanted to live for...like marrying Mirajane and starting a family with her,

spend time with my friends, go to more comic-cons, and just be some regular Joe.

"I got one for you, 'Through me, lies the great city of woe, through me, lies the path to everlasting pain, abandon all hope, ye who enter here.'

That's my quote for you." I said, and thanks to another one of Sasumi's inventions, the nanobots inside my body were repairing the damage that was

inflicted.

As soon as I was fully cleared of all the damage that was inflicted on me, I got back onto my feet and pulled out my sword. The assassin had an ace

in the hole, and he had the intent to use it as well. That ace in the hole was in the form of a syringe that can change one's physique like a super

strength steroid of some sort. The assassin then injected the drug into his right arm as his muscle mass grew tenfold, I needed to step up A game. I

really need to step back into the shadows and let the demon be unleashed. The katana that I had transformed into a reaper's scythe, and the demon

side of me began to take control of my body, and it seems that the demon me was my trump card. As soon as the Brute assassin tried to punch me

but I blocked it with my left hand, causing a massive shockwave between the two of us, slipped through the barrier and scared the living hell out of

everyone that was inside the church.

"Grrraaaaahhhh!" The brute assassin roared, and it didn't even phase me at all.

"Dude, you need a breath mint or something because your breath smells like your asshole." I said, waving my hand over my face trying to get the

stench out of my nostrils, he tried to punch me again...but this time, I jumped out of the way and his fist made a giant hole in the floor.

This just shook me to the very core of my bones. But it didn't phase me though, I steeled myself making sure that this big brute won't kill me like

the other brute did when he tried to kill me by choking me back at the funeral parlor. The roided assassin then punched me, but he connected with

my illusionary shadow figure. I've been honing my ninja skills if you haven't noticed. I then made a ninja hand symbol, while standing behind the

poor sap. Harlock saw my mad ninja skills, and he scoffed at me.

"Show off." Harlock said, and he had a stash of shurikens hiding inside his leather jacket.

"If you think you can pull off a better Ninja that me go ahead, $20 you can't do it." I said, and Harlock didn't back down from the bet.

"You're on." Harlock said, he then pulled out a ninja smoke bomb and tossed it onto the ground when some DoF soldiers, by decapitating them with

his large knives.

Alright, time to pull off some real Ninja style, I made the hand symbol for the famous shadow clone jutsu. I want to earn that $20 from Harlock any

way possible.

"Shadow clone jutsu." I said, and eight shadow clones appeared, we all attacked the hulking assassin at the same time.

The real me and one Shadow clone began to form the Rasengan. If this don't earn me $20 easy, then I don't know what will. As soon as the

Rasengan was formed, I charged at the guy and placed the powerful ball of chakra straight into the guy's stomach making him fly and spin into the

barrier that was set up by him. Tokisawa, who was still fused with Yuno summoned a pair of knives to his hands and tosses them into a pair of

soldiers that were charging straight at them, the blades ripped through their chests and they both dropped to the ground in unison. This is known as

a "True Otaku" ability, we all have them, and each person has more than one. The drug seemed to have worn off, and the assassin has turned back

to normal.

"Damn it! I almost had you. And that was my only chance to take out you Satan loving terrorists." The assassin hissed, and Satan doesn't have

anything, I believe in God in my own way, I just hate the way organized religion is.

"The Messiah is nothing more than a Cultist, forcing a religion on someone else, and making illegal? Whatever happened to freedom of speech?" I

asked, that's what I'm fighting for, freedom to express oneself how they are without someone juding you for who you are.

"I spit on freedom, the way we want this world to be is ruled by total fear and dictatorship." The assassin said, and the demon me was wanting to

take over.

"You...spit...on...freedom?! Grrrrraaaahhh!" I screamed as the demon me took over. "I spit on those who dare say that freedom is a lie. Most of the

people who fight and die for our country and protecting this, are the true heroes of this country. And what the Messiah is, he's nothing more than a

silver tongued, no good, piece of shit cultist." The demon me said, I still had my humanity as it did the speaking.

I placed the scythe onto the ground and began to pummel the living crap out of the guy for what he said. The number of reinforcements were

dwindling and the corpses were beginning to pile up. The assassin was infuriated that he was losing men, but he should be worried about the demon

me. The assassin tried to connect a punch with the entity that was in possession of my body. The demon me blocked the puch and retalliated with a

roundhouse kick that sent the assassin's skull planting into the floor breaking it.

"Game, set, match." The demon me said, as it went over and picked up the scythe that was planted into the ground.

The assassin was pretty busted up after the demon did some serious damage on the guy. He then growled and charged at the demon who planted a

foot in his chest and sent him into the podium where the monsignor does his sermons. It broke from the demon using half of it's full strength, and it

placed the scythe next to the assassin's throat.

"You anime loving terrorists will not win this war. Mark my words, the Messiah will usher in a new era of peace through fear." The assassin said and

the demon cleaved the head of the assassin off of his shoulder and knew that the church is no longer used to be a front of the DoF.

Instead the AoA are now in control of another front that belonged to the cult known as the Dawn Of Fear. I changed back to normal knowing that this

was a well fought victory. Whatever soldiers were left decided to make a hasty retreat, and the only question on my mind was, how are Jin and

Sasumi holding up?

[Meanwhile, with Jin and Sasumi...]

It turned out that this reeducation center was lightly guarded, and Jin knew that this was the reeducation cneter where they were keeping his family.

This just made his blood boil.

"I just hope these dirt bags don't turn you into mindless slaves." Jin said to himself, Sasumi knew that Jin's had family in there.

"Do you have family in there?" Sasumi asked, and Jin nodded.

"Yeah, my parents along with my younger siblings. And if they even harm a single hair on anyone of my family member's heads, I'll skin these

bastards alive." Jin promised, and he can be able to skin someone alive if he wanted to since he was trained in the military.

Jin pulls out his bolt action Remington 700 with silencer attachment and aims it straight at the guy guarding the roof, this was a 200 yard shot, so

Jin taking caution of the wind, aimed the rifle at the guys head, pulled the bolt back loading the first bullet into the chamber and pushes the bolt

forward and down locking it place. As soon as the wind died down enough, Jin squeezed the trigger send a bullet through the guard's left eye causing

the back of his skull to explode.

"What do we do now?" Sasumi asked, and Jin decided to make a move.

"Let's go rescue my family." Jin said, he then goes up to the door noticing it had laser eye scanner, and with no dead soldiers around, Sasumi then

pulls out her phone that contained a whole lot of viruses that could even make Y2K look like child's play.

Sasumi then hacks into the device and plants the virus which causes it to shrot circut and shut down, the door then opened allowing Jin and Sasumi

to enter, the building looked like it was deserted, but Jin didn't give up hope yet, he knew that his family was there. So they knew that the building

should have Jin's family. Jin decided to check the top floor remembering that's where he last knew his family was. As soon as he climbed all of the

stairs, he noticed that there was door that was ajar, and could it be that's where they're keeping his family? Jin opened the door and saw five figures

that resembled the governor and his parents along with his younger siblings, so he went over to the first figure that looked like his dad.

(Jin, can you hear me? It's me Roman.) I said via telepathy.

(I can hear you fine Roman, what's the problem?) Jin asked, I needed to warn him of trap fronts.

(Are you in the reeducation center? Listen to me very carefully, the DoF have rigged trap front for us, so in case it might be rigged with exploisves,

get out immediately. Do you understand?) I asked, and Jin removed the sack from the figure's head revealing that it was a decoy and under the

chair was a bomb rigged to blow in 2 minutes.

(I think this is one of them, I found a bomb and it's armed.) Jin said as it began to count down.

(Listen to me very carefully, get Sasumi, and get out of there, now.) I ordered and Jin quickly rushed to Sasumi grabbing her and running out of the

building before the bomb went off and blew the building down like a house of cards.

"You alright?" Jin asked still shaken up from the fat that the place was a booby trap, Sasumi nodded, she wasnt hurt at all.

"Something seemed a little off, did you find your parents?" Sasumi asked and Jin shook his head no.

"They're all decoys just trying to lure us into a false sense of security." Jin said and the two decided it was time to head back to the bunker.

[To Be continued...]

(A/N: Well guys I hope you really enjoyed this as much as I tried to put it into detail, but alas. I need to keep whatever amount of inspiration in my

head for the next chapter. To tell you the truth, I kinda have a fetish for girls who can pull off both male and female superhero cosplays then I really

like it and I also have Mirajane doing comic book cosplay as a bit of fan service as well, especially with Hinako doing Catwoman, but I'm using

Batman Arkham Knight's version of her costume. Feel free to drop a review if possible,also, faves, follows, and ideas for future chapters are always

welcome. So until the next action packed chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing

off!)


	6. Chewing Bubble Gum And Kicking Ass!

Chapter 6: Chewing Bubble Gum And Kicking Ass!

(Opening A/N: A special thanks to Chance Green G King for his awesome review along with TheAnimeMann for that review as well, and I know that

TheAnimeMann wanted to see Jin get reunited with his family only to get suckered into a trap by the Dawn Of Fear. Also, AnimeMann, word of

friendly advice from one writer to another, next time you try writing your chapters, try spacing your story out so other people can be able to read,

even though it might be a habit for me as well, it really helps out. One more plug on TheAnimeMann, he's doing an SYOC story as well, if anyone is

interested in sending any characters to his "The Ryuno Experiment" send him your characters to him because I'd like to see him flourish as a

fanfiction author as well. As it seems, the DoF have wised upon our little game and decided to lay some elaborate traps as a way of trying to destroy

us, but traps or no traps, through hell or high water...anime will be legal and will all be free. Here I go sounding like Mr. Robot, but anyway, let's get

to the action...)

 **Previously On Anarchy Of Anime: After getting the recruits assigned to three different sergeants, it seemed that one of the recruits**

 **wanted to join my inner circle. But I told him that if he can pass and not drop out, then he's more than welcome to join my inner**

 **circle. After the recruits were taken care of, I had to call an inner circle meeting in my office. It seems that the DoF is using churches**

 **as battle fronts. So I decided to have Jin and Sasumi take down another reeducation center. Let's not forget about the Holy Ten**

 **assassins of the Messiah, X known as Vengeance decided to take me on. And the DoF had the place swarmed, Tokisawa fused with**

 **one of his guardians Yuno Gasai to have the upper hand in the fight. The assassin had a strength enhancement drug had made him**

 **go Hulk like causing massive damage to me and breaking a couple of my ribs. But luckily, it wore off, soon after the demon then**

 **slipped out again and my katana changed into a reaper scythe. And when the assassin was killed, it just caused a major morale boost**

 **for the AoA but a drop for for our enemy the DoF. When Jin and Sasumi got to the reeducation center, Jin hoped that he could be able**

 **to rescue his family since he escaped from the reeducation center and joined us at Anarchy. It turns out, that it was an elaborate trap**

 **set up by the DoF. But luckily, before the building exploded, both Jin and Sasumi both made it out of there...**

As I laid in bed, I kinda felt bad that Jin fell for the fact his family were taken somewhere else and that the family he tried to save were dummies and

they were strapped to bombs. I really hope that Jin could reunite with his family, so Mirajane had an idea, she suggested that we should see a

movie. In fact, it was a double feature, she picked one of the two good ones, the first was a John Carpenter classic called, "They Live." Featuring the

late great Rowdy Roddy Piper, and the second was chosen by Harlock, another one of my favorite action movies of all time, "Spawn." And it turned

out, that this was going to be a double date double feature between me and Mirajane, along with Harlock and Hinako. In fact the bunker has a built

in movie theater with a self serve concession stand, candy, popcorn, and ice cold drinks like when you go to the movies. So I got to the concession

stand and got a large tub of popcorn and added a heap of melted butter to it. Then I lightly added salt because it makes it taste good and I need to

watch my sodium intake, too much salt's not good for you. And I grabbed a large cup and poured myself some of the good stuff, Pepsi. As soon as I

got what I wanted, Mirajane grabbed a handful of popcorn and she stuffed it into her mouth. As soon as she swallowed it, I brought her for a kiss.

Her tongue tasted like buttery salted popcorn, and I loved it.

"I Love it when you taste like Buttery salted popcorn Mirajane. It's just like making out while at the movies." I said out of love, Mirajane then began

to blush.

"Oh, I love you too sweetie." Cooed Mirajane as she wrapped her arms around my left arm along with her head resting against my left shoulder and

we both went into the theater.

The seating in the theater can hold up to 500 people max, but it was empty and it had only me and Mirajane, along with Harlock and Hinako since we

reserved this for our little double date.

"You guys ready?" Harlock asked, as he had the remote in his hands.

"Let's start the movie." I said, as Harlock started the first movie, this was going to be the best double date ever.

The first movie was "They Live," it's about a man who finds out during the existence of everyday life, aliens were invading earth and disguising

themselves as normal human beings, but there are those who know the truth and they try to spread the message, but it turns out...the only way you

can see the aliens is by wearing a special pair of sunglasses that can see through the disguise and also show subliminal messages as well. My

favorite part of the movie was when the protagonist goes into a bank with a shotgun and he's wearing the sunglasses, he then says this kick ass one

liner, "I am here, to chew bubble gum, and kick ass. And I'm all out of bubble gum." And that kinda line, wanted me to say it to our enemy the next

time we fight them. When the resistance found out that the messages and aliens were being filtered by a satellite relay, the protagonist and is friend

decide to shut it down and expose the aliens along with the messages. But in the end, the protagonist and friend both died but they did expose the

truth about the visitors, as one woman was having sex with an alien, it just freaked her right the hell out of the poor woman, as the movie ended

with, "Is there something wrong baby?" I then looked at Mirajane and had to ask...

"Say Mira, would you still love me if I looked like a hideous meat sack just like in the movie?" I asked, Mira then scoffed at the stupid question.

"Of course I would, in your own way...you are beautiful." Mirajane stated, and it just made me want her more and more.

Just then I received a text from one of my contacts, it turns out that the Ryno family, Jin's family, has been placed at the Prudential buidling. But it

turns out that they're scheduled to be executed tomorrow as a show of discipline for those who defy the Dawn Of Fear. So I relayed the information

to Jin and hopefully we can find a way to break them out before the DoF have their heads on pikes. I don't want to see Jin go through the hell of

seeing his family executed, seeing families being torn by the enemy is what we of the AoA stand against.

'What was that all about?' Harlock whispered, I handed him my phone which contained the information on Jin's family, Harlock knew that there was

one thing to do.

'We need to get Jin's family out of the DoF's crosshairs, but this will be a team effort.' I replied, and we just wanted to have our double date in peace

without the disturbance of the violent yet god-fearing dictator faction known as the Dawn Of Fear.

'Should we put the second movie on hold and rescue the Ryuno family?' Harlock asked, and I nodded.

I knew for a fact, that if anyone should be with their family, it should be Jin. And speaking of Jin, he sent me a text message, it read... If we're going

to save my family, then we should get the inner circle together. And teach these guys that no one not even the Messiah should mess with Anarchy.

So I texted him back, Gather up the rest of the inner circle and tell them to meet me and Harlock along with our girlfriends at the front gate.

Mirajane uses her magic to pull off a cosplay of Green Arrow, which happens to be the one from the TV series. Harlock then grabbed his jacket and

placed onto his shoulders, Hinako had a .50 caliber Desert Eagle holstered inside her skirt, luckily she's wearing it on her thigh and not within her

panties. She also happened to have a Bowie knife strapped to the bottom of her right leg which accented her knee high socks. Hinako and Harlock

then shared a passionate kiss between one another. Hinako was wearing a Japanese school girl uniform, which also kinda happened to be one of

Harlock's soft spots seeing his girl dressed in a school girl uniform.

"Shall we get this show on the road?" Mirajane asked, and I nodded letting her know that if we get this done, the sooner we can get back to our

double date.

"Yeah, the sooner we get Jin's family back, the better our chances we have to kicking the Messiah's ass." I added, we then went out to the front gate

where the rest of the inner circle and Jin were waiting for us.

Jin wanted his family out of the clutches of the Dawn Of Fear, and we need more members for the AoA. So it's basically, it's a win-win for us if we

can rescue the Ryuno family. But this is going to be a no means feat, but no one should be separated from their families. But if I fail, then I'll carry

that burden for the rest of my life. Jin then placed a hand on my shoulder since I had a troubled look on my face.

"Hey, one way or another, no matter how this turns out, I'll always have your back." Jin said, and those words of confidence gave me more of a

reason to fight.

"I hope we can get your family back together, because it could be a total morale boost for us and for you." I said, Jin then extended out a hand as a

sign of trust.

"Whad'ya say, Bad Company I can't deny?" Jin asked, and that really put a smile on my face.

"Bad, bad company until the day I die." I replied as I did a bro style handshake.

As soon as everything was in order, this called for the use of my exo-suit. Which was sitting around collecting dust. I mean what's the point of having

an exo-suit if you don't use it to fight with. So I gave my lucky ball cap to Harlock and decided to slip into the exo-suit which was really roomy for me

and was made by a friend of mine that specialized in making exo-suits until he was captured by the DoF and I hope he's still alive, he also happens

to be a fan of anime since that was the inspiration for making these exo-suits. In fact, he could improve on making Exo-suits if he doesn't do it for

the enemy. If he is still alive, then I hope to rescue him and hopefully if he isn't brainwashed...then I hope he can still fight for the cause in hopes to

legalize anime forever. It turned out that Harlock knew an arms dealer who worked down at the docks that has an arrangement of guns along with

other weapons based off of certain anime and can make guns to the tastes of any otaku. And he's working in the underground, trying to keep the

Messiah's iron grip away from him. But it was the time to get the show on the road so I got into my exo-suit and got into the paddy wagon along

with the other members. Harlock got the driver's seat and Hinako was riding shotgun. Mirajane sat next to me since she was my girl and all, the

others were a little jealous that Harlock and I got a couple of hot smoking girls who happen to be anime characters, I could see that my right hand

man being green with envy, but I hope he can find someone that's right for him, maybe if he could, he should ask out Yuno if he had the stones,

sure she might be a fangirl of Yukiteru Amano, but in reality, she's still a free agent looking for someone to love.

"What's the game plan?" Jin asked, and I was planning on something special for the enemy.

"Well, we're just gonna wing it. Take down as many of those cult bastards and teach them that the Messiah's ways are not the best." I answered

making my voice sound like a stormtrooper.

Remember the chainsaw sword I got from the Funeral Director? Well, it turns out that I got it for my exo-suit since it can wield it like it was a normal

katana. The power of the exo-suit can increase my strength to 2,500% minimum to 50,000% maximum. I mean with that kind of strength, I could

decimate a whole city if I wanted to, but I'm not that evil, I use my strength to protect the innocent and vanquish all of those who are corrupt and

evil. Not only is super strength one of the abilities of my suit, I also have super human senses and reflexes, plus I can even run at Mach speeds.

"Babe?" Mirajane asked, and I had my undivided attention for Mirajane as I looked down at my beautiful girlfriend.

"What is it Mira?" I replied, and she looked like she was kinda wanting an exo-suit all her own.

"Is there any chance I could get an exo-suit of my own?" Mirajane asked, and I hope the guy that made my exo suit is still alive, as much I want

Sasumi making an exo suit for Mirajane, *Snickering* she doesn't even properly know how to place batteries into an exo suit.

"Well, my exo suit was made by a friend of mine, and he's been placed in the custody of one of the guys supporting the Messiah, but if we get a bead

on him and break him out also there's a possibility, if he isn't brainwashed into hating anime, then I'll see if I can have him build you one." I

answered, and I wish I could build one all my own, but I don't have the capability to build one let alone the proper training, me on the other hand, I

can use them, even if it's a gundam style mech suit.

As soon as we got to our destination, we all got out of the paddy wagon. To our surprise, it turned out that the place where Jin's family was held

happened to be where the DoF was setting up camp, At the freaking docks, too. Of all the places that the DoF had to set up, it had to be the docks. I

wonder how many dock workers they laid off from their jobs. And it turned out that the docks are being used to transport prisoners in and out of the

country, it seemed that they were bringing in prisoners from certain parts of the world. And there was a Russian woman who I bet is working as the

right hand woman of the Messiah, and as I thought, she had a corrupted guardian of her own but it was opposite of Yusuke's Erza, in fact something

tells me, that we might have a rouge on our tail. It turns out that there were anime fans from Russia and Ireland on that ship. This just made me

sick to my stomach, that innocent people are getting killed over the fact...we, as in us anarchists and other people around the world, like anime. And

it turned out the Russian woman had a name, Natasha "Nat" Dimova.

"You so called 'otakus' are nothing more than a rash on the face of the earth, and you are hereby deemed nothing more than viruses." Natahsa said, and being called a virus just drew the line.

So I went over to the paddy wagon, pressed a button, and it launched a metallic container which carried a minigun and the chainsaw sword as it

crashed onto the ground, I strapped the sword to my back and with little to no strength picked it up as if it were a feather.

"Here's the game plan, we rescue the Ryuno family first, they're the top priority, along with any prisoners caught in the clutches of the enemy, we

start an uprising and take the fight to those who are willing to do harm among the innocent. Remember, anime is freedom." I said, and with those

words...everyone began to have their morale boosted.

"I'd say let's give these fuckers a major ass whupping they'll never forget." Harlock said, and I had totally agreed, it was time for some action.

Here's the game plan, Jin and Sausmi each got to a vantage point and gave us cover fire. Yusuke has the opportunity to deal with the Russian

second in command, Nour, Hinako, and Mirajane has the job of setting up explosives along with freeing the prisoners, whereas Tokisawa, Harlock,

and I are going to rescue the Ryuno family. So I pulled up the schematics of the docks, it turns out that the Ryuno's are being held in warehouse 17.

It's where the people who are placed on death row are being held. But looks like we got ourselves a bit of a warm up. A group of at least ten armed

soldiers were coming out our way, and they looked like there were wanting to pick some bones with us. I began to spin up the minigun, and as soon

as the bullets began to fly, the soldiers were just mowed down in a matter of seconds. Then we had a small army of 250 soldiers had us surrounded,

I tossed the minigun into the air as soon as it was in punching range, I gave it a powerful punch and sent it straight into a small group of 20. And Jin

was kinda pissed about the whole thing.

"That's minigun abuse." Jin said over the radio, and I just rolled my eyes at the saying.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you were sensitive about miniguns, in fact, we're going to see if we can get another one for ya, but I'm going to

need to find another arms dealer to help us out." I said, luckily Harlock knew an arms dealer who also happens to be an anime fan as well.

Harlock cracks his knuckles, Tokisawa drew his knives, and I pulled out my chainsaw sword, with our weapons drawn, the Dawn Of Fear soldiers

began to toss their guns aside and drew some blunt force objects as they try to hurt us with them. The soldiers then began to charge at us, and with

one mighty swipe from the chainsaw sword causing half of the men to literally be cut in half as the entrails, limbs, and other gore like features began

to splatter all over the ground and the corpses of the soldiers littered the ground. The power of my exo suit caused the effect of the battle to tip the

scales in our favor. Harlock then began to use his strength and speed to take down his group of soldiers that were surrounding him. Harlock powered

up his fists, and with one mighty punch, the soldiers went flying through the air like you might see out of Dynasty Warriors. He jumped into the air

and gave another powerful puch causing the pressure of his fist to crush the enemies that stood in his way. Tokisawa then summoned his 1,000

dancing blades as he began chucking them at the remaining soldiers that stood in our way, when all the soldiers were taken care of, it was time to

bust out the Ryuno family along with any prisoners that were being held against their will. We then headed over to the warehouse where Jin's family

was being held, but it turns out the warehouse was put on lockdown since we're here. Pretty crafty, so it seems that one of our pawns was taken out

of the game, I need to come up with a new tactic. Just then, the explosives the girls set managed to go off without any hesitation, queen to B-2

taking the king's knight, check.

"Well, looks like we got the enemy in check." Harlock said knowing that I too was using chess tactics.

"Now it's their move..." I said, the only thing they can do is to move their king away from the attacking queen.

And I sent the king's side knight, to put the enemies' king into checkmate, I just hope that Yusuke can take care of the Messiah's second in

command.

[Meanwhile, with Yusuke and Natasha...]

Yusuke pulls out his trusty bow and arrow and Natasha pulls out her M4 carbine assault rifle with an M203 grenade launcher attachment. Yusuke also

crafted some explosive tip arrows in case he needed some damage with a bang.

"Do not let this anarchist and his little virus walk out of here alive!" Natasha ordered her squad of DoF soldiers in a heavy Russian accent, she

ordered them to charge at Yusuke, but he had a explosive tip arrow drawn and when he held the bow, he had his left index finger pointing out to

guide the arrow, when he launched the arrow, it lands into the chest of one of the soldiers and explodes within as bits of gore and flesh chunks blew

out of him and it also caused the shockwave of the explosive take out two more soldiers that were next to the exploding guy.

"Brainwashing and killing innocent people is nothing more than mass genocide. My parents sacrificed themselves for my sake, and I won't let their

sacrifice be in vain. And I swear, anyone who harms an innocent person for the things that they like, ARE NOTHING MORE THAN SCUM!" Yusuke

shouted as tears began to fall from his face.

He drew another arrow and placed it into the skull of another solider, piercing through the skull and into the brain killing him. Enraged about the

sacrifices of both his mother and father Yusuke drew his Bowie knife with the intent to collect the scalps of those who have fallen by his hand.

"You dare call us scum, you pathetic anime loving morons. You fight for the right to watch that lowly garbage, you make me sick." Natasha hissed,

Yusuke quickly drew another arrow and aimed it at the Russian woman with the intent to kill her.

As soon as the arrow was released and came spearing at her, she summons Erza Knightwalker to her side, this was a shadow version of Erza. The

dark guardian then deflected the arrow, as she knew that Yusuke saw that there was an evil guardian protecting her. But Yusuke knew that when

someone evil corrupts a guardian stone, the guardian can bend to the person's will. Yusuke then summons the real Erza to his side.

"I call upon the power of my guardian, come forth, 'Titania' Erza Scarlett." Yusuke then summoned Erza to his side. When Erza saw that there was a

corrupt guardian, she attacked it head on.

Of course the guaridans become guardian stones when the connection from the former user dies. And if someone truly wishes for the guardian to aid

them, then the connection is made and if you corrupt the stone for any evil purposes, then they'll still fight for you.

"You wretched, no good mongrel, you dare use a guardian for the sake of the enemy? How dare you?!" Erza snapped as she requipped a pair of

swords.

She then charges at the dark version of herself and when she tried to swing her swords at the evil entity, dark Erza then blocked the good Erza's

attack and she plants a foot directly into Erza's armor and it caused her to get planted into the ship's deck.

"I hope you perish you wench!" Yusuke said as he aimed the arrow once again at Natasha and he shot it at her and it landed right into her abdomen,

but she left it in because if she pulled it out, then she'd die.

But instead, she tosses a smoke grenade and made her escape, she might be a slippery bitch, but there's one thing, that dark guardian must be

destroyed.

"We'll deal with this another day, you anarchist pigs." Natasha said as she smoke began to dissipate, she was gone.

The Knightfall Erza then vanished in a cylinder of dark magic as she disappeared. Yusuke was still enraged that someone working for the DoF is in

possession of a guardian, luckily he did mortally wound her showing that she is still human and deserves to be put down like a rabid dog.

[Now back to me, Tokisawa, and Harlock...]

It seems that the lockdown has been lifted since the second in command has left the area, now all we need to do is to bust out Jin's family and try to

see if they aren't brainwashed, But a revelation just hit me, those who are too hard to brainwash are usually placed on Execution as a show of the

Messiah's muscle being flexed. He's still the top of my shit list, but I hope that we can bring him down and show him the true nature of what we

anarchists can do. So I swung my chainsaw sword and made an X cut on the door as the metal door collapsed onto the ground. Now this is going to

be fun, it turned out that, not only is the Ryuno family is being held here, but also there were some law enforcement and military members for the

fact that enjoy the sinful things that we anarchists stand for.

"Don't these guys have a sense of morality? I mean collecting soldiers and law enforcement officers, is there no low the Messiah won't stoop to?"

Harlock asked, I wish I had an answer for that.

"Let's just say that if you're the most powerful and most faithful dictator in the world, then you'd pretty much make an example to the people who

stand against you." I stated, and even though it's the truth, I wanted to deny the fact that someone this powerful has drawn so much, but there had

to be another meaning to this...something I'm not really putting my finger on.

But for right, it was time to unleash the prisoners. First on the agenda, was the Ryuno family, and getting them out was going to be a cake walk, I

found the main control of the holding cells and planted a homemade digital virus that can easily override anything. So I plugged the connection cord

into the mainframe and uploaded the virus which only took five seconds. As soon as the virus was activated. A picture of a Jolly Roger with a

demonic laugh appeared, and it overrode the codes keeping the prisoners in their cells. As soon as everyone was freed, the Ryuno parents wanted to know who their savior was.

"Do you have a name by any chance, I'd like to thank the one who's saving us." Tetsuo said, and I opened the exo suit along with stepped out of it

showing my true identity.

"My name is Roman Rideout, I'm the leader of this rag tag group called 'Anarchy Of Anime.' But let's get you guys out of here before something

starts to go Bass Ackwards." I said, but there were more DoF soldiers coming out and had us surrounded and now another one of the Holy Ten made

his appearance.

"Is our son alright?" Chizure asked, and I noticed that Jin was still watching over us with his sniper rifle with the silencer from 300 yards.

I then spun my arm around signaling the ally sniper that his family has been secured. Just then, the assassin fired a single bullet as it hit me right in

the left shoulder. My body dropped like a bunch of stone and blood began to pour out of the exit wound, the assassin then had his gun pointing

straight at me.

"I am one of the Holy Ten assassins, I am assassin **IX-Guidance**." The ninth assassin said, Jin's father then pulled out a syringe and injected it

straight into my wound making the excessive bleeding stop.

"My name is Tetsuo Ryuno, and I'm Jin's father. The lovely lady you see there, that's my wife, Chizure Mizuki, and the younger duo with us are Jin's

younger siblings, Han and Yuki Ryuno. Besides, for taking care of Jin and making sure that nothing bad has happened to him, allow me to help you

take care of that wound of yours." Tetsuo said, and he helped me back up to my feet.

"Thanks, now I gotta score to settle with this bastard, and before it get's any more dagnerous, you guys might want to step back." I said, and before

I had a chance to summon my arsenal, the assassin landed a a powerful blow on me, but when I was about to be sent flying, both Tetsuo and

Chizure caught me in midair.

"Is that any way to treat a leader?" Chizure asked, and I summoned my arsenal to my body.

As soon as I got back on my feet, I drew my sword, and had it pointed straight at the enemy with the intent to kill this guy. The assassin sneered

with disgust thinking that I was going to use a Japanese sword to kill him. But I still had the determination to see these men to be brought

screaming to the depths of oblivion.

"I don't care what I do to you, I will send all of you screaming to hell." The assassin said, and I slipped into being the demon again.

"Screaming to hell? Heh, don't make me laugh. Murdering innocent people and causing mass genocide, that's nothing more than a cult if you ask

me." The Demon said, the assassin charges at me and with one swipe, the demon blocked the attack and got into another samurai stance.

The assassin then charged at the Demon and it blocked the attack again with the same effect as the first attack. The assassin then pulls out a

syringe like the previous assassin did, and he injected it into his abdomen.  
"You have sealed your own fate you anarchist swine. After all, you bastards will all come tumbling down." The ninth assassin said as he transformed

into having bones sticking out of his body like spikes.

"Hmm, pointy. But, it's not going to help you by any means necessary. This sword can cut through even the toughest of steel and won't break." The

Demon said, as it slashed off one of the arms and the assassin screamed, but he laughed and the bones began to spike through my body hitting a

series of vital organs.

But it only enraged the demon more and more, it began to growl a beast like moan, and the wounds began to quickly heal. The demon used it's

quick agility and began to slash the assassin multiple times, the bones then dropped to the ground and they were about to attack all of my fellow

anarchists, but the demon placed a barrier around the attack as he black barrier. The demon then closed my fingers into a fist causing the barrier to implode in a black mist and disappear with the assassin. As soon as the assassin was swallowed by the black mist, the power then got absorbed into

my body making me more powerful. The bones began to stick out of my body and I collapsed onto the floor for a quick moment as I regained control

of my body. Harlock then helped me up, and I felt like I could boost my power 100%.

"Dude that was totally awesome." Harlock said, I noticed the bones sticking out of my body before they went back into my body.

But I could sense murderous intent on the soldiers, and the bones began to reappear as a defense mechanism, whenever me or any of comrades are

in trouble, these bad boys will come and save us. And I had just the saying for this type of moment...

"We're here, to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and guess what, we just ran out of bubblegum." I said, looking at the remaining soldiers that were

looking to get an ass whupping.

The soldiers were about to shoot at us, but the bones popped out of my body and drove right through the soldiers as they all fell like heavy stones.

The bones then returned like boomerangs as it went back into my body. But, there is a major drawback, I can only use it once per day, or if I can get

the proper training, then I can see how many times I can use it before it can deplete my strength.

"Dude, what was that? I could see it clear as day from here, and I don't know what it is, but that was just totally awesome." Jin said over the radio,

and I couldn't be able to explain about the new ability I just acquired.

But it seems that this new ability needs a name, and I got just the name for it...I'm calling this power, "Bone missles." Just then, I heard Mirajane

screaming as someone grabbed her along with Hinako, and I pulled out one of my Glocks and Harlock pulls out his machine gun as we both quickly

rushed to Mirajane and Hinako's aide. It turns out that the guys that are holding Mirajane hostage along with Hinako are a couple of notorious

bounty hunters.

"Let the girls go, and I won't consider putting a bullet in between your eyes." I said in a calm and collected tone of voice.

"That goes double for Hinako, nobody harms my little feline girlfriend, and if you even think about harming a single hair on her, I swear to fucking

god...I'll skin alive with your screams being the music of my soul!" Harlock scorned, being a bit more sadistic than I am, but he loves Hinako as

much as I love Mirajane.

We both do anything to make sure that our girlfriends are both happy and safe, and the girls would do the same for us as well. The bounty hunter

holding Mirajane pulls out a Bowie knife and tosses it at me but before it could connect with me, Harlock stepped in front of me and grabbed the

knife before it even had a chance to connect with my head. The Blade was about three inches from my face, and it didn't even draw any blood. And I

had a smirk of bloody retribution on my face, as I dug for a pair senbon needles and I handed one to my buddy Harlock, Harlock grinned the same

grin that I had, and we both had to do this, we needed to make sure that we take down the lowly bounty hunters that were holding our female

companions against their will, Mirajane's captor was getting all touchy feely with my girl, and I was seething through my teeth.

"Keep your hands to yourself, the only person that's allowed to touch me like that is my boyfriend." Mirajane warned, but the bounty hunter refused

to heed Mirajane's warning.

"You know, I also happen to have a feline fetish as well, and maybe if I can cut a deal with the Messiah, then after killing your guy, I'll make you my

little slave. What do say?" The second bounty hunter said with a lustful smirk, Hinako refused the advances of the sleazy bounty hunter.

"You'd better kill my man before that can even happen, and my man along with Mirajane's man are willing to sacrifice themselves for us." Hinako

said, Harlock and I charged at the bounty hunters without hesitation.

Before they had a chance to react, I stabbed my senbon needle into the right eye of the bounty hunter and he released Mirajane as he tended to his

wound, but when removed the needle, he pulled out the eye as well. Harlock took the senbon and stabbed it straight into the cat-girl fetish bounty

hunter's neck, blood came gushing out of both the wound and his mouth as he made a gurgling death rattle with blood in his mouth.

"You son of a bitch, you killed my brother and you crippled me in the fucking eye!" The first bounty hunter said, and I just laughed an evil laugh.

"I bet you didn't 'See' that coming did you?" I asked, covering my left eye with my hand.

Harlock then grabbed the injured bounty hunter and lifted him by the neck, as he began to choke the living hell out of the guy.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do, I'm going to ask you a question, but if you give me an answer I don't like or if you lie to me, then I'll wring

your scrawny little neck like a sponge. Now here's the first question, are you working for the Messiah?" Harlock asked and the one eyed bounty

hunter as began to choke and turn blue.

"No, I'm not working for him, I just wanted the money, that's all we were after, your leader has a nice bounty on his head." The bounty hunter

choked, Harlock knew that the guy was telling him the truth since he was looking at my left hand man directly in the eye, but if he looks away, then

it's a clear tell tale sign that someone is lying.

"And your brother wanted to make my girl his slave, well let me tell you something about Hinako and Mirajane, they are both well protected by the

two men they both love, and we're not letting you harm either one. I hope you can swim, and I hope you don't come across any sharks in the

harbor." Harlock said as he chucked the injured bounty hunter into the Boston harbor, and the guy went flying a good 5-10 yards before splashing

into water of the harbor.

He then began to swim to shore and I looked down at the dead bounty hunter that had a cat girl fetish and wanted to make Hinako his slave, so I

hacked up a lougie and spat it onto his face.

"Do you know any good arms dealers around here Harlock?" I asked, Harlock nodded, he did know a really good arms dealer that was in a Irish

neighborhood on the other side of Boston.

"Seems like great minds think alike, let's say we go give him a visit." Harlock suggested, and I thought it'd be a good idea as well.

And speak of the devil, Harlock received a text from the arms dealer to come and see him since he's got some guns for us. He texted back reading,

I'm going to bring a friend along with our girlfriends with me, we'll see you in 20 minutes.

Just then, one of my contacts brought over my car, which happens to be a fully custom battle ready 1969 Chevy Camaro with mounted machine

guns on the front of the car, which are fully loaded and they also work. Her name is Lucille, the driver then tossed me the keys and got into another

car as it drove back to the bunker. I was a giving her keys to Harlock who just had that "Can I drive it?" type of look on his face.

"Alright dude, here's the deal. I'll let you drive it one condition, not a single scratch, dent, or any harm should come to this car. This car, is a gift

from Lady Satsuki. In fact this car costs $750,000, but if you treat Lucille with respect...then you can use her whenever you want." I said as I

dropped the keys into Harlock's hands.

But there was a catch, I had to ride shotgun with Harlock, in case I wanted to get frisky with my girl Mirajane, he was making that a major no-no. I

just made a frustrated grunt about the whole idea, and I hate to say this about my left hand man, but he's how do I put this bluntly? He's a soaking

wet blanket in the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

"Buzzkill." I muttered under my breath, and of course Harlock had a pair of dog ears.

"I heard that, besides, let's save all the love making for when we head back to the bunker. Deal?" Harlock asked, and this just made me want to

throw in a proposal.

"How about a lover's cam to cam session? You know, you and Hinako on one side and Me and Mirajane on the other." I suggested, and Harlock

thought it'd be a good idea.

"Alright, I'll hold you to it." Harlock said, as we both bumped fists with one another.

Mira got into the back with Hinako and I got in the front seat with Harlock, but the responsibilities of being a resistance leader left me depleted of

any energy and could use a bit of rest. So I removed my glasses and tipped my hat over my eyes after shutting them. The car roared to life, and the

sound of tires squealing filled my ears as we began to redline away from the harbor and began speeding through the streets of Boston, Harlock then

knew that there was a CD player so he pulled out a mix CD and places it into the player and sets it onto the third track.

[Song: Unfortunate One/Artist: Credence Clearwater Revival/Genre: Rock]

I got to admit, I also happen to be a sucker for CCR let alone classic rock, but the sounds of the song just soothed me into a certain level of mellow I

just wanted to reach. But it was all good, I needed some time to rest up. Harlock then drove to the destination, as soon as the car stopped, Mira

gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Babe, we're here." She said, and I woke up and placed my glasses back onto my face.

So I got out of the car first, folded the seat down letting Mirajane out of the car as well. Harlock did the same of his girlfriend as well, as soon as we

all got together, Harlock lead us to the building and buzzed for the arms dealer.

"May I ask who this is?" The voice said with an Irish accent.

"It's Harlock, Harlock Stone, and I brought some friends with me." Harlock answered when he pressed the talk button.

"Alright, come on in." The voice said as the door began to buzz and we all went inside, Harlock then showed us to the basement where the arms

dealer had set up shop.

There were a whole bunch of guns mounted on the walls, shotguns, carbine assault rifles, pistols, SMGs, LMGs, along with grenade and rocket

launchers. There were some machine guns set up for display as well. I just had to soak it in, all of these guns were for sale, and luckily I had plenty

of cash to boot. Moments later, the arms dealer that Harlock knew came to greet us, he had a neatly trimmed red beard and he also had red hair

along with green eyes, he wore a driver cap, a black vest with a white dress shirt, blue denim jeans, and a pair of black dress shoes. He spoke with a

really awesome Irish accent, his name was Aiden 'O Doul.

"Welcome to my shop, as you can see, I've been expanding my operation since you were last here Harlock. I've been hearing that you guys of the

Anarchy have been a major thorn in the Messiah's side. You have my undying support of course, seeing all of those innocent people being killed is

wrong." Aiden said, and I began to take a look at the AK-47 that was a bit like mine but it was more modified and there was a LMG that looked like

Harlock's and I knew that this was where Harlock got his weapons. "Oh please, gentlemen, preferred customers, select from my private stash, if I

could make a suggestion." Aiden added as he placed a slim rifle case in front of me and a bigger one in front of Harlock.

We both open the cases at the same time with a slow love song playing inside my mind, and what was inside the cases were a more modified and

fully custom versions of our signature weapons, my AK-47 had a high powered suppressor for black ops missions, an ACOG tactical scope, and a 20

mm grenade launcher attachment, and the clips can hold up to 60 bullets and the recoil has been reduced Harlock's was still the M-60 light machine

gun with the spear bayonet attachment, but the cartridge can hold up to 300 rounds and has very little recoil, and the bullets happen to be explosive

tip rounds. And on the buttstocks of the rifle along with the LMG, were four leaf clovers in front of the Ireland flag, which signaled that the gunsmith

was of Irish blood and he was the one who made the weapons. I could not even express how much these guns were going to be of use to us, when

we fight for freedom.

"This feels like it just out of a kick ass anime series." I said to Harlock, and what came out of his mouth next, I couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, and sort of like the main characters." Harlock added, both Mirajane and Hinako also found some guns along with some blades that they

wanted to use for future missions as well.

"We'll take these." Both Mirajane and Hinako said, and it was nice to see both of our girls arming themselves to the teeth.

Mirajane had a pair of Beretta M9s and an M-16 with a 20mm grenade laucher along with a Japanese Tonto dagger. Hinako had a .50 caliber Desert

Eagle with a Vector .45 ACP submachine gun with a sliencer and a reflex sight and her blade of choice was a machete.

"We'll take these." Both Mirajane and Hinako said in unison.

"Man, I just love it when a girl is strapped with weapons." I said, and I love Mirajane's choice of weapons, as Harlock really liked Hinako's arsenal.

"How much?" Mirajane asked, and she also happened to be loaded with cash as well.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, all four of you are on the house." Aiden said, I took that as a sign of gratitude.

"Obliged." Both Harlock and I said in unison showing our appreciation for the arms dealer and for all the things he's been doing for us.

But as soon as we got outside, there was no rest for the weary since word on the street got out that we anarchists are slowly taking over Boston,

and the bounty hunters are being more than desperate to get their hands on us. Luckily I had protection from my guardians who were waiting for us

as well. Ryuko Matoi, Mako Makanshoku, Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sangaeyama, Houka Inumunta, Nonon Jakuzure, and Satsuki Kiryuin. And it turns out

that they were here to make sure that no harm came to me.

"We better get out of here before anything bad happens." I said, but when I said anything bad happens, it turned out we got ambushed by 30-50

bounty hunters armed to the teeth and their guns drawn at us as well.

"Dead or alive, you're coming with us." The bounty hunter said, but there was so much needing to be done for the AoA, but if I'm dead along with

Harlock and our girlfriends, then all hope will be lost and the work we have done will all be in vain.

"Listen up, you bounty hunting pigs, you're waging a war against the wrong people. If you truly want to bring us down, then you're not going to be

shown any mercy on our behalf." Satsuki said as she draws her sword.

Mako then holds up a flare gun and shoots it in the air, when the bounty hunters saw Mako shoot up a flare, they knew that we had backup coming.

Within a heartbeat, all the prisoners were armed with guns and blunt force objects along with anything that they can get their hands on.

But to make sure that no one dies on my watch is a tall order, we mostly can take care of ourselves thanks to using advanced guerilla wafare. But I

can take these guys easy, it's time for me to use another one of my anarchist powers. I call this, "The Speeding Maverick," and this causes me to

freeze time at my will and it lasts for at least five minutes which is more than enough time to take down these bastards. I pressed the pin and held it

for five seconds activating my third powerful ability. But it caused some changes for my body, my Irises change from brown into a bright ocean blue

and my hair grew and change to crimson.

"Hey Mira, play 'If I Could Save Time In A Bottle' at the snap of my fingers." I said, I then held my right hand up in the air having the tip of my third

finger and thumb touching each other.

I then used a small amount of friction between the two finger making an audible snapping noise. Mirajane then pressed play on the iPod as the music

began. Just then the enemy stood frozen in time, thus allowing me to get my kunai out, I slipped behind the first bounty hunter and slit his throat

clean open, stabbed the second hunter in the side of the skull, kicked the third hunter in the skull so hard that it fractured and broke, snapped the

fourth hunter's neck. Harlock was getting bored so I signalled him to join in and he just dove into the pool of bloodshed. Harlock pulls out his

shotgun and begins wasting shells on the bounty hunters as the blood and buckshot tore through the bounty hunter's chest. Whenever I'm out killing

someone with Harlock, I kinda feel like I'm bonding with him, sort of like we're brothers. This kinda gave me an idea, what if Harlock and I could

make a blood brother pact? Well, I had to focus on killing these bounty hunters first before doing anything tedious. But before long, Harlock had

killed the rest of the bounty hunters while I was still lost in thought.

"What the hell were you doing spacing out? Man, I got a bigger body count than you." Harlock stated, I then holstered my kunai.

"Well, better luck next time." I replied, and as soon as the spell was removed all the corpses dropped to the ground.

"Is there anyone still alive please respond." The bounty hunter leader said over the radio laying on one corpse I killed which was still on, I picked it

up and spoke into it.

"I'm afraid your little posse is dead, and it's going to take a lot more than that and a lot more skill before you can rightfully take us on. But if you

want us so bad, then you'd better have some more men with way better skills for us." I replied, and he knew who I was.

"Don't worry, I've sent an ace in the hole for you. And he's an expert swordsman, a real ronin samurai type." The bounty hunter leader said, and

there in the distance, wearing a cloak and a straw hat like a scene out of a old samurai movie, and this guy was Caucasian. He drew closer and

closer

as he began to move down the street with such calm and collective steps, he didn't kill any members of my group, he was mostly after me.

"Are you the one who calls himself, 'The Anarchist?' If you are, then I wish to fight you one on one." The swordsman said, I had my sword gripped in

my left hand.

"Well, if you're defeated, I hope you're ready to commit seppuku." I answered, and we both drew our swords.

The swordsman then charged at me as I blocked his attack with my sword, we squared off for a few seconds until he backed off and tried again. He

was pretty good and I gotta say I need to keep my center if I'm going to beat this guy, I then noticed a weakness in his left shoulder, and that was

going to be his major undoing, now it was my turn to attack. I punched the swordsman in the face as he began to stumble around and try to find his

center, that was my moment to attack his weak spot. With the blade of my katana pointing for the weak spot, the swordsman knew that I was going

to strike there and he blocked the blade protecting his shoulder, but he fell for my bluff. I wasn't going to use my sword, but instead...I launched a

bone projectile from the palm of my right hand into the weak spot ripping a hole through the swordsman and it returned to my body without any

blood staining it. As he tried to cover the wound, the damage was already done. He got onto his knees and pulled out a small dagger.

"You know, I never really caught your name." The swordsman said, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Nor did I, but if you really want to know, it's Roman, Roman Rideout." I said letting the noble warrior know who is the one who had won the fight.

"Alright Roman, then I'll only ask you to give me a warrior's death." The swordsman said, I nodded knowing that the warrior has come to his own

mortality and will be given a fair death.

I raised my sword over my head, and he dug the dagger into his stomach, after the dagger was inserted into his stomach, he dragged it across and

his entrails along with a heap of blood and gore fell out of his body. His head drooped down and I slashed the katana down decapitating the unnamed

swordsman who I just noticed that my enemy had been given a warrior's death. Harlock then came up next to me and placed a hand on my

shoulder.

"I think we've had enough action for one day, shall we head back?" Harlock asked, and I couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, let's head back to the bunker, it's time we call it a day." I said, as we all got into the proper vehicles that we came in, thus ending another

day of bloody anarchic freedom.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, this was a real beast to do, it took me a while to write along with making the chapter longer, and it's a tribute to one of my favorite

action writers, Quentin Tarintino. I just wish I could write as good as he does. I mean, I really love Kill Bill and here's a little known fact, Quentin

Tarintino happens to be a fan of anime since he did one chapter in Kill Bill Vol. 1 "The Origins of O-Ren Ishii" as a form of anime. And I just really like

all of his works. Anyway, leave a review, plus as always, faves and follows are still optional along with any future ideas as well. Hopefully in the next

chapter I might do another lemon. (Depending if you're good little boys and girls) So, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the

commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	7. Commence The Prank War!

Chapter 7: Commence The Prank War!

(Well it turns out that Chance Green G King struck an idea for what I should do; two words my friends, PRANK WAR! Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, this is going to be so much fun! And this will be a filler chapter; no one is going to be safe in this prank war. Not even my inner circle or I will be safe from each other's pranks. However, the pranks will range from the classics to way out wacky new ones including some based off of some TV shows whereas others will be based right off the top of my head. Anyway let's get to the action!)

 **Previously On Anarchy Of Anime: Harlock, Hinako, Mirajane and I decided to do a movie style double date but after news that one of my contacts found Jin's family, it seemed that they were to be put on execution, but thanks to the help of the inner circle. After the rescue of the Ryuno family it turned out that bounty hunters are wanting the big fat paycheck on our heads, when two bounty hunters captured both Mirajane and Hinako with the intent of making Hinako a Cat Girl slave, but thanks to our quick wits...we managed to free our lovely ladies from the clutches of the greedy bounty hunters, but they're not loyal to the Messiah. Luckily, it turns out that Harlock knew an arms dealer who gave us some upgrades to our signature weapons, as soon as we got out with our new weapons, it turned out that more bounty hunters were after us, leaving both me and Harlock to kill them. After the bounty hunters were killed, a Caucasian ronin had his sights set on me, but after a major sword fight...I beat the swordsman and he decided to commit seppuku. I also had to partake in the ritual as well with his decapitation. Now, onto the next chapter...**

[The Bunker, 9:00 p.m.]

I was trying to come up with another attack plan for our next job and I was really spent on energy.

It turns out the Red Bull isn't really helping either, just then...the lights were dimming and going back to normal.

Either it must be my imagination or something has gone wonky with the lights, then a spooky voice was calling out to me.

"Roooommmmaaaannnnn." The voice called out to me, I really gotta lay off the energy drinks.

"Roooommmmaaaannnnn." The voice called out again as I went out of my office and saw one of the lights rigged to blow out as it did, it startled me a little bit, but the sound of rattling chains filled the hallway, followed by the cackle of a witch.

"I've heard of Christmas in July, but Halloween in June? That's ridiculous. If anyone is playing a haunted house cliché on me, you should at least wait until its October. Or until midnight, I mean it's more the haunting hour, but now I'm not really saying 'eek,' I'm saying more of 'Yawn." I said trying to convince the pranksters trying to get me, but they better wake up earlier than I do to get me.

As I continued to walk down the hall, there was a wall dripping with blood, and it was fake blood too, I mean real blood would stain the walls.

"Roooommmmaaaannnnn." The voice called out to me and the fake blood poured out onto the wall like a scene out of a really bad horror movie.

"Now the walls are dripping with blood, that's a horror movie cliché. An idiot would see that coming." I called out, and then the blood began to form a message reading in English, _SEE YOU IN HELL ROMAN._

"'See you in hell, Roman?'Ha! The only thing scary about that is the missing comma." I called out, but out of nowhere, a fluorescent painted skeleton with red lights for eyes came out of nowhere with a monster like roar and jumped the living crap out of me as I dropped right on my ass.

"Did the skeleton work?" I heard what seemed to be Mirajane's voice, but it's cool if she was trying to prank me, but she couldn't mastermind it.

"Yeah, I think it worked because he fell on his ass." Harlock replied as I knew that he had a part in this as well.

It turned out that Harlock, Tokisawa, Hinako, Mirajane and Sasumi were behind this joke, thus begins our little prank war.

"Okay guys, you cast the first stone in this little prank war of ours, but mark my words, it won't be this week or this year, but when you least expect it, I WILL GET YOU BACK." I promised, thus with the first stone being cast, the prank war of the AoA begins.

As soon as I went back into my office, I had no idea that my second in command was in the office with me, I removed my glasses, wiped my face, and placed them back onto my face.

Just then, I felt a hand touch my shoulder for a few second, as I turned around, a alien masked Tokisawa scared the crap out of me as I screamed, flopped on the floor, and curled up into a ball thinking aliens were going to abduct me and do some weird experiments too.

"Who had money on fainting?" Hinako asked, and Harlock was snickering.

"I had wetting himself." Harlock answered, and Tokisawa removed his mask.

"Wait, wait, wait, everyone wins." Tokisawa said as I accidently wet myself a little.

[The Next Day...]

The word of a major prank war reached throughout the bunker, but there were a couple of rules to comply with, the pranks shouldn't cause any physical harm to anyone and no pranking during curfew hours.

But there is a major perk to this prank war...the first person to pull off the most epic prank of all time, gets bragging rights for a year for pulling off the most epic prank.

So having the microphone in hand which is connected to the PA system, this was going to be our little vacation from fighting a long winded war, but it's always fun to take a break and try to enjoy the little things in life.

"Test, test, 1, 2, test, test, 1, 2, Good morning my fellow anarchists, this is your leader Roman speaking. I only got a couple of rules to lay down about our little prank war, rule 1, no pranks should cause any physical harm to other anarchists and rule 2, no pranking after curfew hours, anyone breaking these rules will be disqualified from the perk, and before I forget, the first anarchist to pull off the most epic prank of all time, will get bragging rights for an entire year. So let's have a nice clean prank war, stay safe and be creative, that is all." I said over the PA system, after that, I pulled up the footage of different pranks being pulled.

I also had a rating system for each prank, 1 being so totally lame and boring, to 5 being just totally epic and makes anyone fall on their ass laughing. First up was Rekash with Jin, Jin gave Rekash what seems to be a harmless can of peanut brittle, when Rekash opens the can he saw that there was peanut brittle in it, but when he looked at Jin, Jin slams a pie right in Rekash's face. And that right there ladies and gentlemen, is what we call, bait and switch.

So I rated that one a 4. Next one was a couple of recruits; one placed a whoopee coushin under the second's butt making a farting sound, Psssh! That is a total cliché, so I rated that, a 1.

The third was Mirajane, and I hope she can pull off something epic, she was dressed up as a ghoul with the ghoul like face paint on, and she was hiding in a crate, oh, this is going to be fun...Sasumi was walking down the hall, and when she came across the crate, her curiosity got the better of her, she opened the crate and Mirajane popped out with a ghoulish roar and Sasumi screamed as she landed on her butt thinking Mirajane was going to eat her brains.

I couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard, and that one was a 4.5. Just then, Harlock was at the door.

"Doors open." I said as I had a couple of cans of silly string hiding under the desk and this was going to be one hell of a payback prank.

Harlock entered my office and I had the two cans of silly string in each hand, and Harlock came into my office as I had a sadistic smile on my face.

"What are smiling about?" Harlock asked, I had the silly string hiding behind my back.

"Only this..." I said as I had the two cans of silly string exposed and sprayed him with it.

Hinako saw the scene that just unfolded with Harlock covered in silly string. She was clearing off the silly string that covered her boyfriend; Harlock knew that was payback for last night.

"Is everything alright?" Hinako asked as she saw her boyfriend covered in silly string.

"Yeah I'm fine, hey listen, before you stringed me, I was wondering if you were interested in going on a Sunday drive with us." Harlock asked, and I could use an excuse to get out of the bunker and if it's not related to fighting against the Dawn of Fear.

I then received a text message from my two guardians Maka Albarn and her partner Soul "Eater" Evans, saying that they're waiting for us at Logan international airport.

"Also dude, I was wondering if we can stop at Logan International to pick up my two other guardians Maka and Soul." I said, and Harlock agreed to pick them up as well.

We headed out to the front of the bunker and Harlock had his vehicle waiting for us.

But it turns out it was a truck made literally as a wooden box for the back which can hold up to nine people, even the seats are made of wood.

So I climbed in the back as Harlock and Hinako got in the front. I just hope I don't get any splinters in my ass, because that would totally suck.

As soon as I sat down, it turned out that it was sanded down and really soft with no splinters whatsoever.

So Harlock started the vehicle and I hope he wasn't going to go into traffic and try to get us into a car accident.

The vehicle then began to move as I sat there with an empty mind, I usually don't think of anything when it comes to a decent car ride.

We went over a giant bump and I flew out of the seat for at least two seconds and came back down on my ass hard sending small pain signals which went away after a few seconds.

"You alright back there?" Harlock asked, and something tells me this is a part of his joke, so I'm going to play along.

"Thanks for the spanking Harlock, god knows I needed it." I replied and Harlock began to hiss in laughter.

It turned out that Harlock was going to pick up a couple of friends along the way, and it turns out that he was going to pick up Felicia and Morrigan. Harlock honked the horn twice as both a busty feline woman with white fur, and a succubus with a nice rack came out and joined me in the back of Harlock's box truck, as soon as both girls got in, Harlock then started the truck and Felicia was kinda looking around at the surrounding she found herself in.

"Can I punch a hole in this?" Felicia asked, and I began to snicker as Harlock didn't want any harm happening to his vehicle.

"Oh, hells to the hell no." Harlock replied, now we were on our way to get Maka and Soul.

Maka texted me a picture of a pair of exceed eggs that both she and Soul found one was green and the other was a golden orange.

As soon as we got to the airport, we need to stay cautious due to the fact that we're wanted fugitives by a notorious dictator.

Maka had the orange egg and Soul had the green one, as much as I wanted an exceed of my own let alone two, I didn't want to deal with them and Dogmeat at the same time.

"Soul and I found these and we're wondering what we should do with them?" Maka asked, and I pointed to Harlock.

"Give them to my buddy Harlock over there, I bet he could use some animal companionship." I said, as both Maka and Soul handed Harlock the two exceed eggs.

As soon as Harlock was given the two eggs, they began to hatch within Harlock's arms and thus two exceeds were born, a green exceed and an orange exceed.

"Onii-chan!" Both exceeds said in unison, they decided to call Harlock their older brother.

"What should we call them?" Harlock asked, and since I had an idea along with being a fan of Super Mario Bros., I came up with the perfect name for our two new companions.

"I was thinking, what if we could call the green exceed Yoshi, and the orange one Bowser." I suggested and Harlock liked the names of the two exceeds.

"Yoshi!" said the green exceed, and it was a girl exceed, and she was glad that Harlock was her older brother.

"Bowser!" said the orange exceed, this exceed was a boy, and just like his twin sister, he was happy to call Harlock his older brother.

Now that everyone's all on the same page, it was time to get out of dodge before the DoF decide to arrest for war crimes against the Messiah.

We all got into Harlock's vehicle and it turned out that someone had an eye for us, and they were reporting to the Messiah about where we were.

For some weird reason, I just kinda passed out, and without any hesitation, Harlock began swerving the truck and flew right into Felicia, as my hand was on one of her boobs and my face was in between her supple cleavage.

"Mira, your boobs are furry, when did you turn into a cat girl?" I asked not even knowing that I was groping poor Felicia.

Felicia then had a giant tick mark on her forehead as she grabbed me by the family jewels and I woke up to see a pissed off cat girl.

"Maka Chop!" Maka said as she slammed her book into my head, as soon as her book connected with the top of my head, a series of angry chibi Maka faces appeared, and boy did I have a headache!

Boy did I have pain in both heads, and I ended up with a major stomachache after what Felicia did to my family jewels.

Harlock was laughing at what happened, but there were two others looking to pull off the most major prank ever, as soon as we got back into the bunker parking lot, it turned out that Yusuke and Tokisawa were waiting for us armed with hockey masks and toothless chainsaws.

As soon as the truck was in park, we heard the sounds of chainsaws revving and the next thing we knew, we heard Hinako screaming as Yusuke was outside the window and scared the crap out of her.

Tokisawa, opened the back and revved his chainsaw and scared the crap out of us as well, but I wasn't scared, all three of us planned this, I began laughing as Tokisawa removed his mask and Yusuke did the same thing. Now that, is a five star prank.

"Toki, I got some good news, both you and Yusuke have pulled off the best prank ever, and you both have earned bragging rights for the year or until the next prank war..."

Thus ladies and gentlemen, concludes the filler chapter!

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, I know this might be a bit short, but hey, what do you expect for nothing? Anyway, it's not going to be all war and chaos, sometimes we need to stop and enjoy the friendships and the fun of the AoA as well. Also the credit of Yoshi and Boswer goes to my good friend, Chance Green G King for the two exceeds are from his Fairy Tail Fanfiction "The Outcast." And I will be on brief haitus for this story until I get some other stuff off the ground. So please leave a review, faves and follows are still optional, and the SYOC is still open for those looking for a character to add into this story! Until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	8. Madness From Junko Enoshima

Chapter 8: Madness From Junko Enoshima

(Opening A/N: The time for fun is over, it's time to get back to work, it turns out that the Messiah has created propaganda to go against us, but luckily,it turns out Harlock is starting a pirate radio station trying to battle the propaganda that the Dawn Of Fear is trying to use against us. Plus, I'm going to bring in some more anime characters including the co-founder of the AoA who happens to be a member of Fairy Tail. Plus our favorite robotic despair filled bear will be making his debut in here as well, upupupupu! And to make things all for the better or worse, another one of the holy ten has come out of the shadows looking for payback we anarchists did to his fallen comrades. One more thing, I might be adding a couple of lemons in here as well with one of being a threesome, on second thought, I'll save that for the next chapter. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!)

 **Harlock: Previously On Anarchy Of Anime, we decided to have ourselves a little prank war, so what we did was, we started to pull a haunted house prank on our leader Roman, but he wasn't scared at first, but when we pulled a prank on him, he decided to have a little friendly prank war to help lift our spirits and hopefully to get our needs of having fun out of the way, and we decided to pick up some more members to join our cause first we picked up Felicia and Morrigan and then we headed to over to Logan International where we picked up of two of Roman's guardians, Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans. As soon as our leader was asleep, this just screamed got to do, so I began to swerve the vehicle to and fro, causing our leader to fly into Felicia's cleavage and he begins to fondle her, but when he called her Mirajane, she got mad and manhandled him and Maka did her Maka chop on his skull, talk about having two sore heads. As soon as we got back to the bunker, the winners of the prank war were Tokisawa and Yusuke who used toothless chainsaws and demon masks scaring the crap out of everyone, except for our leader, here's the next chapter.**

I don't know if what happened between me, Felicia, and Maka was a stroke of bad luck, but there is a good side to all of this, the pain in my head from Maka striking me with her book and Felicia man handling me, was just gone.

Just then the yellow octopus known as Koro-Sensei came into Harlock's truck and saw me totally injured after having a catgirl and a meister manhandling and giving me a splitting headache.

But he knew he could be able to fix my ailment, he began to take his tentacles and wrap them around my body, as the tentacles slowly and comfortably tightened, the pain began to melt away, he then released me and I was back to being back to my normal self, and it turned out that during our little prank war, it turns out that the DoF has begun to move it's propaganda and we need to find out where it's coming from and how do we put an end to it?

Just then, I was getting a telepathic connection with someone, so I placed my fingers against my forehead and cleared my mind.

"Hold on Koro-Sensei, Someone's trying to contact me telepathically." I said to the Octopus like teacher, and made the connection.

(This is Roman here, who's this?) I asked using my telepathy, and it turned out it was Takashi Komuro who happens to be the head of the AoA's Black Ops and recon team.

(Roman, it's Takashi, listen, we found one of the propaganda centers, it turns out that they're using the bowling alley as the propaganda center should we destroy it?) Takashi asked, but this just gave me an idea.

(No dude, let's say we can reverse it and instead of sending DoF propaganda, let's say we send a message of truth from us. Let me gather up the inner circle and let's rendezvous together, then we'll take down those bastards together.) I replied to Takashi telepathically, and this just put a smile on my face, I felt throwing myself deep into the despair and let a very dark demon swallow my soul, or even worse Monokuma, so I kicked the ground a couple of times trying to center myself, but I knew for a fact, Junko Enoshima is going to make my life a living hell like she did when she had me locked up in the Asylum of despair.

Harlock came over to me and placed a hand onto my shoulder, he knew that there might be something wrong with me.

"Hey dude, you look like you might be up to something, are you alright?" Harlock asked, and I knew I had to tell him the truth, but, before I tell him, I'll fill you guys in first…

 **Fourth Wall Break In 3...2...1…**

 _Okay you guys, truth be told, I've done some things that you might find unacceptable, but what was I supposed to do, I was locked away with a psycho woman by the name of Junko Enoshima, under her little reign as an Asylum warden, she made my life a living hell. Here let me show you…_

I then went over and dragged a memory screen across your reading view as it showed a gloomy storm cloud filled place which

 **[Boston Asylum AKA Junko Enoshima's laboratory of madness, early 2018]**

 _Okay this was a total nightmare for me, I mean being all alone in an asylum with someone as insane as Junko Enoshima? This was my personal fear personified._

"Hello, anyone here?" The memory me said as I could remember being strapped to a gurney and having a light flashing in front of me.

"Oooh, looks like we got ourselves a new toy to play with." A female voice said, but I didn't know who it was at first.

"Please, I swear, I won't tell anyone, just let me go." I pleaded, and the female figure came into the light, and she was holding a pair of shock paddles.

"I'm afraid that's going to be a big negatory my friend." Said the female figure in a different style of voice.

 _In fact it was the dumbfounded Junko personality, out of all the people that I had to be abducted by, it had to be freaking Junko Enoshima, and you're going to find out what the shock paddles are for here in a bit._

"You're just going to kill me aren't you?" The memory me asked, and she changed personalities into the sweet innocent Junko.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to hurt you, really, really, bad." Said the innocent Junko, then she changes personalities again into psycho Junko.

"Maybe we can kick him around and see if anything happens?" The psycho Junko personality suggested, but she changed to the smart personality.

"No, no, no that'd be breaking our favorite toy and we have a lot planned for you, my friend." She added looking at me.

She then places a belt into my mouth forcing me to bite down on it, and she placed the shock paddles to the sides of my head as the electricity began to shock through my body.

"Mmmhmmm!" I screamed in pain biting down on the belt, the pain was unbearable for me to stand, but this was just the beginning.

I was tied up in a straight jacket and placed into a padded cell, this living hell, I thought it was just a bad dream, and I was going to wake up soon, but it turned out that I was really suffering and Junko Enoshima, was my tormentor, this was going to be a nightmare.

I'm slowly being tortured by Junko as no one else is around to hear me scream, Junko was trying to make me into something I don't want to be, but she wanted me to become a demon of despair, and she was using every bit of her madness as it poured from her and into me, I could feel the despair taking over me, slowly turning me into that demon I do not wish to be.

But soon, I could feel the despair taking over the corners of my soul, and blackening my heart into something dark and vile, I remember when I got a lobotomy by the despair queen, she had that pick and hammer in hand with the intent to use it.

"Have you ever heard of a lobotomy?" Smart Junko asked, I've heard of it, but I hate to be on the receiving end of one.

"Best try not to move around, okay?" Said innocent Junko as she placed the sharp tool through the top of my right eye, she then took the hammer, and lightly tapped the tool into my brain as the needle went deeper into my brain.

"Guah! Aguh!" I screamed from the pain that was slowly being inflicted on me, and with every tap of the hammer, a piece of me is broken and created as a part of my personality which came out of the shadows.

 _I ought to tell you, this was only the beginning of what was going to be the worst years of my life, and after the lobotomies, I always end up being a numb vegetable. She then has me tossed into the same padded cell where I sat and tried my best to be a good little boy, but that's when I began to notice the beings that were inhabiting me. Trust me, sometimes you have to be afraid of your demons._

One of the creatures came over to me as I just sat there and watched as it looked at me and began to look at me with a pair of blood red pupiless eyes and began to laugh at me.

"So, Junko Enoshima is trying to tear you down and she's going to make you into the perfect killer." The creature said and I only sat there not being able to talk or communicate with the creature.

"..." Was all I could say, not being able to talk, the other creatures just looked at me, and they began to possess my body one by one, just then, the room began to fill with sleeping gas, my eyelids began to become heavy and there was Junko with a gas mask on that she was going to have so much fun with me, as soon as I came around, I found myself lying face down, in the crucifix position with a blood stained knife in my right hand wearing a mask and a weird blood stained coat, and it turned out, I was sleeping on top of a bunch of fresh corpses, did I slaughter them?

What did I do, let alone what did Junko do to me?!

Those were the questions that were pulsing through my brain, and a TV screen turned on and there was Junko holding a plush Monokuma doll in front of her face.

"Ba-ba-ba-bwah! Multi-corpse alert my little chickadee, and it seems that the police are on their way here, so you better hide! Upupupupu!" Junko said mimicking her robotic bear Monokuma, the screen then turned off and I removed the mask along with the weird jacket.

So my first job was to escape and try to evade the cops if possible, and I had only one shot at this. So I needed to find out where the exit was, just then I headed over to a nearby window and saw flashing police lights as they began to storm the asylum, time was not on my side, and if I get caught, then it's officially game over.

"Spread out, we've received word that a murder has just happened here." The lead officer said, and the cops began to storm the whole asylum.

Just then some ominous ringing sound was beginning to form in my head, causing me to lose control.

 _You guys might've seen the demon and how dangerous that form really is,but there's another form that is ten times more dangerous than that, and it's my Jester form, and it's sort of makes me like the Joker without the look of having any pale skin or make up._

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The Jester began to laugh as it began to climb the wall like Spiderman, just then, two cops came into the wing and saw the massacre that just recently unfolded, blood and gore stained all over the walls and the smell of iron filled the area organs along with entrails spread all over the floor and it turns out that the victims were all doctors and nurses that worked the asylum and Junko either made me slaughter them or she did it and pinned the blame on me.

Either way, I just massacred a bunch of innocent people and tainted my pure soul, now that I'm officially a killer, I need to find a way to atone for the things that I did.

Just then another masked and jacketed figure carrying a knife was coming behind the cops, and my gut was telling me that it was Junko Enoshima.

When the cops saw the figure, it stabbed the first cop and gutted him making a horizontal cut through the soft stomach causing his internal organs and his entrails to fall out, the second cop drew his gun, but the figure was faster as it stabbed the cop in the throat and blood began to come out of his mouth and he dropped to the ground choking on the blood.

The jester began to crawl across the wall like a spider and made a beeline for the open door, the figure knew that I was going out as the Jester, and it removed the mask showing that it was Junko under there.

"Go forth my little creature of the night, and wreak despair on those who oppose it." Junko hissed in delight, she knew that she sown the seeds of chaos, and she will reap the fruit it bears.

The jester climbed all over the ceilings and walls until it made it to the front door making sure the cops weren't going to see me.

As soon as I got to the front door, the Jester used it's nimble acrobatic skills and went outside deciding to go to the front gates, the asylum door slammed and the sounds of the cops screaming filled the asylum as they were being slaughtered by the masked figure that roamed the halls of the asylum.

I changed back to normal as I got outside the front gates, the gates then slammed shut saying, "This asylum is now closed."

 _What happened after that was all a blur...and now it's time for us to get back to regularly scheduled ass whupping!_

[Present time…]

Thinking about what Junko did to me was a lot of mental wounds that haven't healed and I was afraid that I might turn against my friends.

But now wasn't the time to despair over what had happened to me, now it was time to kick some DoF ass.

So we all loaded into a couple of transport trucks and we headed over to the bowling alley where the DoF were using as a propaganda center, and as soon as we got there, we were greeted by Takashi along his group and it turned out that the students of Hope's Peak academy were here as well.

It also seemed that someone was trying to overthrow the place, but the DoF were successful in defending their place of lies and hate from any attackers.

"What's the plan?" I asked, Takashi handed me a pair of binoculars and I began to take a look at what we were up against.

"It seems that another one of the Messiah's assassins is here and he's looking to do some serious damage against us." Takashi said, and I knew that this was going to be fun, just then a hologram of Junko Enoshima appeared.

Just then a high pitched ringing caused me to drop to my knees as I tried to keep control of my body and I gritted my teeth trying to fight the urge to give in.

"Let him go Junko!" Naegi snapped as I was losing control, but Junko began to laugh psychotically, and she refused to let me go.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Naegi, he's my toy, and I'm going to have all of you fall into the despair along with him." Said innocent Junko, Naegi then punched me in the face as I began to regain control of my body.

"Was it really necessary to punch him like that, it's against the rules to hurt the leader of the AoA." Ogami added, I could still feel the punch that was inflicted by Naegi and I had no ill will against him.

"Thanks for saving my bacon." I said as I was trying to shake off the pain from that punch, if Ogami punched me, I might've lose a few teeth.

"It's all over Junko, I'll deal with you another time, right now, I have some business with the Messiah." I said, she then disappeared and Yusuke came over to see the damage that was inflicted on me.

"You alright?" Yusuke asked, and I nodded yes, I only had a sore mouth from Naegi punching me there.

"Yusuke, I need you to find anybody who might be hurt or anything that, make sure that anyone who might be hurt gets proper medical treatment, here take this, just call medic and one will come to you." I said as I handed Yusuke a device which called for a medic on the fly.

"Thanks man, I'll be sure to find someone who might still be kicking." Yusuke said, and I also had Naegi join him in case he came in contact with any DoF soldiers.

Yusuke drew out an arrow from his quiver and placed it onto the bowstring, he then gently pulled it back, as soon as he did, he saw a woman with purple hair and some cut up prison jumpsuit covered in gashes along with having fresh blood she was injured from fighting with someone, and it turned out that she was fighting against a powerful adversary, Natasha Dimova, and Yusuke knew it was the same woman he fought with back at the harbor.

"You again, I knew it'd be a matter of time before I could take you on again." Natasha sneered at Yusuke, but Yusuke couldn't back down from a fight, especially someone as hurt as Kagura, but Yusuke decided to call on his guardian, Erza.

"Erza, come forth!" Yusuke called out and Erza teleported to his aid.

"Two can play this game, Erza Knightwalker, aid me." Natasha called out and the alternate version of Yusuke's guardian, the two Erza's were clashing blades with one another, and it turned out that Natasha was going after Kagura with a knife in hopes that she could hurt Kagura, but Yusuke stood in front of the two women and took the blade in the stomach and Erza saw in cold fear that Yusuke was trying to protect Kagura from the evil Russian woman, but just like that, it left an opening for Yusuke to grab Natasha's summoning stone for Erza Knightwalker.

"You're not worthy of being called an Otaku." Yusuke said as he crushed the stone and it turned to dust destroying the evil Erza, and the good Erza rushes over to Yusuke as she coddles him in her arms.

"You are all going to pay for this!" Natasha screeched, as she pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Kagura.

"You think of us as nothing more than viruses, then what does that make you?" Erza asked, and she had her sword in hand ready to do some damage against the person who just harmed her protectee since she is Yusuke's guardian and mother figure.

But before she could squeeze off a round, it seemed that Naegi had a .44 revolver in hand as he fired off a shot and tore off Natasha's right arm from the round that caused her so much damage.

"You pathetic viruses, you're all going to suffer for this outrage." Natasha hissed, and Naegi cocked the hammer on the pistol and aimed for her head.

"That was just a warning shot, the next one's going through your head." Naegi warned, but Natasha knew that she had to make a hasty retreat since she was critically injured from that shot.

"This isn't over yet, I will deal with you soon enough." Natasha promised, she then used her good arm and threw a powerful smoke bomb and she made another one of her hasty retreats.

"I don't think that's the last of her." Yusuke said, still hurt from that stab that woman inflicted.

"Medic!" Erza called into the device and two medics teleported to heal the injured, the first medic began to administer first aid to Kagura and the second medic went to work on Yusuke.

It turned out that Kagura who was still hurt happened to be still breathing and that just put a smile on Yusuke's face.

[Now it's time for the main event!]

We were ready to kick some ass and it turned out that Harlock brought both of the exceeds with him, but we needed to keep them safe since they're member of the Anarchy.

"Room for one more?" A female voice asked and it turned out that voice was the co-founder of our little resistance group, AoA co-founder Levy McGarden.

"I'm thinking we should give these guys a good old fashioned ballroom blitz." I said as I punched a fist in my hand.

Levy then pulled out her phone and decided to have a song playing for this type of moment.

"Siri, Play ballroom blitz by the sweet." Levy said, and this is what Siri said.

"Playing Ballroom Blitz by the sweet." Siri replied and the music began, and we found ourselves lip syncing to the song, but we only needed four people for this little fight.

Levy began to lip sync me, Harlock, and Jin.

 _Are you ready Steve? Uh-huh_

I nodded as I punched my hand and cracked my neck.

 _Andy? Yeah_

Harlock smiled as he got pumped.

 _Mick? Okay_

Jin cracked his knuckles, ready to fight some bad guys..

 _Alright fellas, let's go!_

Levy looked at all of us and lip synched those words as we got ready to charge in and I kicked the door in on the bowling alley.

 _Oh it's been getting so hard_

 _Living with the things you do to me_

 _My dreams are getting so strange_

 _I'd like to tell you everything I see_

 _Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact_

 _His eyes are as red as the sun_

 _And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her_

 _Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

The soldiers were also looking for an ass whooping and we were happy enough to oblige them.

 _Oh yeah! It was like lightning_

 _Everybody was fighting_

 _And the music was soothing_

 _And they all started grooving_

Jin and I began to tag team on one soldier as we both planted fists into one soldier and I planted a roundhouse kick in the face of another soldier as he dropped to the ground.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah_

 _And the man in the back said everyone attack_

 _And it turned into a ballroom blitz_

 _And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you_

 _It'll turn into a ballroom blitz_

 _Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_

Levy wraps her legs around a soldier and using her strength, causes her opponent's neck to snap and kill him.

 _Oh reaching out for something_

 _Touching nothing's all I ever do_

 _Oh I softly call you over_

 _When you appear there's nothing left of you_

 _And the man in the back is ready to crack_

Harlock grabbed a guy and slammed him right into a table and followed it up with a fist to the guy's face.

 _As he raises his hands to the sky_

 _And the girl in the corner is everyone's woman_

 _She could kill you with a wink of her eye_

 _Oh yeah! It was electric_

 _So perfectly hectic_

 _And the band started leaving_

 _'Cause they all stopped breathing_

I grabbed one soldier and tossed him down a lane and the soldier slid down the lane and knocked down the pins making the pins knock over and the screen read "Strike."

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah_

 _And the man in the back said everyone attack_

 _And it turned into a ballroom blitz_

 _And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you_

 _It'll turn into a ballroom blitz_

 _Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_

Jin grabbed one guy and tossed him into some electric equipment and caused the poor guy to be electrocuted

 _Oh yeah! It was like lightning_

 _Everybody was fighting_

 _And the music was soothing_

 _And they all started grooving_

As soon as the about to reach its crescendo, I grabbed a nearby bowling ball and slammed into the skull of a DoF soldier as he began to spit teeth and blood, but I wasn't done just yet, he collapsed onto the floor and I used the same bowling ball and brained the poor bastard as it left the guy headless and all that remained was nothing but blood and brain matter.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah_

 _And the man in the back said everyone attack_

 _And it turned into a ballroom blitz_

 _And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you_

 _It'll turn into a ballroom blitz_

 _Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_

 _It's it's a ballroom blitz_

 _It's it's a ballroom blitz_

 _It's it's a ballroom blitz_

 _Yeah, it's a ballroom blitz_

As the song ended, the assassin knew that he was no match for us and he was completely outnumbered.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Harlock asked, and this just put a Monokuma style thought into my head.

"I'd say, let's execute this guy and send the footage of the execution to the Messiah as a way of saying 'We're coming for you next.' How about that?" I asked and then we heard the voice of the one person that enjoyed murder and executions as much as the next person, and he made his appearance out of nowhere.

"Did somebody say, 'Execution?' Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." It was the one and only Monokuma.

For anyone who doesn't know who Monokuma is or hasn't seen Danganronpa, Monokuma is a robotic bear with a half black half white body, the white half represents his good side and the black represents his bad half, but he's totally fixated on murder and death.

"Who invited the build-a-bear reject?" Harlock asked, and that saying began to piss of Monokuma.

"I'm not a build-a-bear reject, I'm Monokuma!" Monokuma snapped from Harlock's saying, but let's say we go with an idea I have?

"Say Monokuma, I was thinking of putting this to a vote, whad'ya say?" I suggested and this worked just like the trials.

"Alright fans, time to cast your vote, green light for an execution, red light to let him go..." Monokuma said, thus a slot machine that you probably might see appears and instead of having a guilty person's faces, it had a red light to spare, and a green light for an execution, the spinners stopped on three green lights and the sign below it read guilty as the coins began to shoot out.

"...All right! Looks like we got ourselves a good old fashioned landslide! As much as it pains me to do this, oh illustrious leader, care to push the button?" Monokuma asked and I walked over to the execution button with the intent to push it.

"Do you have any last words before we pass the capital punishment sentence upon you?" I asked and the Assassin looked at me with malice and he said these following words…

"I hope to see you all in hell." The assassin spat, and that was when I pressed the button and a small screen turned on.

 **Game Over**

 **The eighth assassin has been voted to be executed…**

An 8-bit black and white version of the assassin stood there as Monokuma comes across and chains his neck and drags him off the screen.

 **Time for the punishment!**

The assassin tried to plead and grab Owada, but Owada slammed a fist in his face and a metal claw grabs the assassin by the neck and drags him into the execution area which happens to be a giant bowling alley, and the poor guy was strapped to a giant bowling pin as a firing post and two cannon like turrets came out from the ceiling, then a bunch of bowling balls were loaded into the machines.

 **LET'S BOWL!**

In another part of the grounds you'll see me, Harlock and a couple of Monokumas wearing bowling attire which read "Strike Force X" I went over and picked up a Monokuma bowling ball and rolled it down the alley, the ball honed in on it's target and took down the pins no problem for a strike, thus shooting a bowling ball at the assassin hurting him, then it was Harlock's turn, he did the same and scored another strike then two more balls were shot, next was the first Monokuma, he bowled a strike, shooting four bowling balls and hitting it's target.

The more we bowled the more bowling balls were shot, as soon as the assassin was on the verge of death, it turned out that a giant Monokuma appeared and grabbed a giant bowling ball, and rolled it down the alley knocking down all of the pins along with the one the assassin was connected to, but the only thing that was left of the assassin was a blood splattered pin from which he was attached to, and the screen above read, "Perfect game!"

"That was kinda fun, now I feel like doing some real bowling." I said, and everyone seemed to agree with me, we spent most of our evening enjoying a round or two of bowling and we have a new place to set up a radio station. Thus I leave you guys with another song, this is the Danganronpa anime ending...

[Translated from Japanese…]

" _What do you want?" Those words sound like a lie ringing in my ears_

 _It looks like my world has gotten bugs_

 _Material desires block my way, but you call them "fair trade"_

 _So I gave in to my temptations and fell for your nonsense_

 _Forced to play a game of Simon Says_

 _You won't even listen to my right to refuse_

 _The quest that you assigned me is to "kill the NPCs"_

 _In a despair dance, the boy is filled with ambitions_

 _The reality he sought refuge in laughed at him_

 _Lying about having no desires_

 _and being a hypocrite don't help at all_

 _What did I dream of being?_

" _You want to be a hero? (LOL)"_

 _I say my wish out loud_

" _But too bad, there's no cure for the stupid"_

" _What do you want?" That question proves that my perception has been numbed_

 _It looks like my head has gotten bugs as well_

 _When my true nature blocks my way, keeping my egotism and distractions in check_

 _Oh look, the person who's on my mind has already broke down_

 _My thought process is a hymn to material desires_

 _My right to refuse has no effect on it_

 _The bargain that was tossed out told me to "kill my common sense"_

 _In a despair dance, the girl is clouded in skepticism_

 _The reality she's trapped in laughed at her_

 _It's something important to you_

 _So you won't give it up, right?_

 _What did I kick away but then yearn for?_

" _Wasn't it your one and only place to be? LOL"_

 _Our feelings cross paths, and I notice_

 _that there were words from someone addressed to someone else_

 _The fate that gets it right 30% of time bears fruit, even for the romantic girl_

 _The quest handed down to her is to "expose the culprit"_

 _In a despair dance, the boy is inside the box_

 _The reality that caught up with him laughed at him_

 _Pretending to be the good guy_

 _for a string of selfish things doesn't help at all_

 _I don't mind if justice is misplaced_

 _or if I'm a hypocrite to talk idealism_

 _I just wish_

 _for a real world where there's no right or wrong_

[Items Obtained…]

Mask Of Despair: Wear this and you will strike despair into the hearts of your enemies.

Jacket of despair: A symbol of being one with chaos and despair, and a gift from Junko Enoshima.

Strike Force X Bowling shirt: Wearing this makes you the Ultimate Bowler.

Monokuma Plush Doll: You've remembered Junko using this after you or her killed a bunch of doctors and nurses.

 **Achievement unlocked: Give Into Despair!** You've uncovered the past of the leader of how he was tortured by Junko Enoshima!

 **Would you like to save?**

 **Yes** \- No

 **Saving...Saving...Save Complete.**

[To Be Continued...upupupupu!]

(A/N: Well guys, here's another chapter in the bag, and I was inspired by my friends The Celestial Sky Dragon and Chance Green G King and their stories The School Life Of Mutual Killing Parts I and II by The Celestial Sky Dragon and The Game Of Shadows by G King, both of which are total Dangan Ronpa stories which I enjoy reading and thus I dedicate this chapter to all the Dangan Ronpa fans out there, and I really wanted to see if Junko could turn my character into being the ultimate despair form, but I will be adding more Dangan Ronpa stuff in here since I'm now a die hard fan, so anyway, leave a review if possible, faves and follows will be optional but always welcome, and side note to G King, I'm going to hold onto your idea for the next chapter. So, until the next awesome filled chapter of bloodshed and mayhem, this is the one and only master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	9. NRKY Radio With DJ Stone

Chapter 9: NRKY Radio With DJ Stone!

(Opening A/N: I'd like to personally thank Celestial Sky Dragon for favoriting and following my story along with favoriting and following me as well, now it's time to get the idea of Chance Green G King down, don't know how long my character might have before Junko tries to hijack his body and try to bring his followers along with the DoF into despair, but she's going to be having a close eye on us. G King came up with an idea to run a pirate Radio station called NRKY Radio, (Which kind of sounds like a team name from RWBY.) to keep the morale up not only for the AoA, but also those who might be affected by the trauma of the DoF, and I will be using a mix of rock and love songs to help promote the AoA into being a more voice of truth to the people, and we wish to promote peace instead of purging innocent people that the DoF does, we need the power of the people on our side if we're going to win this war, Also there will be back to back lemons in here, and if anyone is interested in a lemon, you're going to have to send it over to me, I'm only focusing on me and Mirajane, and if there's any Yaoi stuff, I ain't touching it! And I will go bananas if it's total Yuri though...but anyway, let's get to the action!)

 **Previously on Anarchy Of Anime: We got to find out about the sordid past of your's truly after being held against my free will with Junko Enoshima, she had me locked up in an Asylum in which she called, "Junko's Laboratory Of Madness" And she tried to make me into the Ultimate vessel of despair, but what she really did, was tear my personalities into different beings and the two most dangerous are the Demon and the Jester. And it turned out that without any notice whatsoever, I was gassed and placed into a room where if I had blacked out, and killed those people, or if Junko killed those people, but either way, I woke up in a room with a bunch of murdered doctors and nurses that ran the asylum before Junko used it for her evil twisted deeds.** **After I escaped from the asylum, it all just became a blur...but we also captured a propaganda center which happens to be a bowling alley, and the DoF was using it as a makeshift radio station, and we tore through the place kicking ass alongside the cofounder of the AoA Levy McGarden, and finally we decided to execute the eighth assassin with an execution called "Let's Bowl!" Thus leaving us to spend our leisurely evening to bowl ourselves. Now for the next chapter…**

The Jester was still lurking around in my head hoping to be released, he screamed to be released, but I wouldn't let him.

Togami placed a hand on my right shoulder knowing that I was tormented by Junko and was afraid I might lose control and hurt someone again.

"I know it must be tough to be tormented by someone like Junko, but let's say we use those monsters and turn it against her?" Togami suggested, but that was going to be easier said than done.

Right now it was time to get our pirate radio station up on the air, and Harlock volunteered to have the first shift, I started to make sure that the frequencies could be heard all over the city and the music along with our words of peace could be heard by anyone listening to us, as soon as I found the broadcasting frequency, I played the DJ party horns and pointed to Harlock that he was now on the air!

"Yo, yo, yo yo! This is the first ever pirate radio station, welcome to NRKY Radio with me, DJ Stone. I also happen to be the left hand man of our fearless leader of the AoA, and here's a song to get you guys into the groove, for all the fighters and fans of Borderlands, here's Short Change Hero by The Heavy." Harlock said as he pressed play…

 _I can't see where you comin' from_

 _But I know just what you runnin' from:_

 _And what matters ain't the "who's baddest" but_

 _The ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder, baby_

 _And you feel like you feelin' now_

 _And doin' things just to please your crowd,_

 _When I love you like the way I love you,_

 _And I suffer, but I ain't gonna cut you 'cause_

 _This ain't no place for no hero._

 _This ain't no place for no better man._

 _This ain't no place for no hero_

 _To call "home."_

 _This ain't no place for no hero._

 _This ain't no place for no better man._

 _This ain't no place for no hero_

 _To call "home."_

 _Every time I close my eyes, I think,_

 _I think about you inside,_

 _And your mother, givin' up on askin' why -_

 _Why you lie, and you cheat, and you try to make_

 _A fool outta she..._

 _I can't see where you comin' from,_

 _But I know just what you're runnin' from._

 _And what matters ain't the "who's baddest," but the_

 _Ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder, 'cause_

 _This ain't no place for no hero._

 _This ain't no place for no better man._

 _This ain't no place for no hero_

 _To call "home."_

I then sent a message to Harlock for a request of a song, this was one of my favorites and this also was a look at what going on here today, this was the message…

 **Hey Harlock, got a song request for you, if you happen to have it, this will awaken people to what's going on, "Land Of Confusion" by either Disturbed or Genesis.**

He then sent back a message…

 **Sure thing dude, I'm going to use Disturbed as a bit of a wake up call for all the people.**

"Hey welcome back to NRKY Radio with DJ stone, and I just received a request for a song from our leader, and he has asked for a song to give all of you out there a little wake up call, this is, "Land Of Confusion" By Disturbed, here we go!" Harlock said as he played the requested song.

 _I must have dreamed a thousand dreams_

 _Been haunted by a million screams_

 _But I can hear the marching feet_

 _They're moving into the street_

 _Now, did you read the news today?_

 _They say the danger has gone away_

 _But I can see the fire's still alight_

 _They're burning into the night_

 _There's too many men, too many people_

 _Making too many problems_

 _And there's not much love to go around_

 _Can't you see this is a land of confusion?_

 _This is the world we live in_

 _And these are the hands we're given_

 _Use them and let's start trying_

 _To make it a place worth living in_

 _Oh, superman, where are you now?_

 _When everything's gone wrong somehow?_

 _The men of steel, these men of power_

 _Are losing control by the hour_

 _This is the time, this is the place_

 _So we look for the future_

 _But there's not much love to go around_

 _Tell me why this is a land of confusion_

 _This is the world we live in_

 _And these are the hands we're given_

 _Use them and let's start trying_

 _To make it a place worth living in_

 _I remember long ago_

 _When the sun was shining_

 _And all the stars were bright all through the night_

 _In the wake of this madness, as I held you tight_

 _So long ago_

 _I won't be coming home tonight_

 _My generation will put it right_

 _We're not just making promises_

 _That we know we'll never keep_

 _There's too many men, too many people_

 _Making too many problems_

 _And there's not much love to go round_

 _Can't you see this is a land of confusion?_

 _Now, this is the world we live in_

 _And these are the hands we're given_

 _Use them and let's start trying_

 _To make it a place worth fighting for_

 _This is the world we live in_

 _And these are the names we're given_

 _Stand up and let's start showing_

 _Just where our lives are going to_

As soon as the song ended, I was having a premonition of some sort, it felt so real, and it was a Dangan Ronpa style execution, I found myself with a noose around my neck standing over a long tunnel and at the end was an evil looking furnace that has planned on eating me and using its flames to incinerate me. As soon as the trap door opened and I fell, that's when I snapped back to reality.

"Roman, are you alright?" Mirajane asked, I had to be honest to my girl about what I was going through.

"Babe, I just had a premonition of some sort, and it was about me being executed, and if I'm not careful then it might happen.

[Four Hours and many songs later…]

Harlock then began to scrounge the series of stuff that he had and what got his attention the most was a record by one of the many classic rock groups and singers that he grew up listening to Peter Frampton. He then proceeded to slowly it out and set the speakers up for everyone in the bunker to listen to.

Everyone got their attention to the speakers just before harlock spoke "Hey everyone this is your host Harlock playing the last song for today. Now the reason why I'm playing this is because I don't know if I'll live to tomorrow so here's a little something for everyone who has that special somebody..." he then layed back on his chair and let the music play once the record made contact "Enjoy."

 **Song of choice Baby I love your way** as music began to play people just felt a slight chance of peace despite the war they were fighting in for freedom it felt like this one moment just gave everyone a sense to live and be happy. Me and Mirajane soon began to dance along with the song, and this was just the thing we needed

 _Shadows grow so long before my eyes_

 _And they're moving across the page_

 _Suddenly the day turns into night_

 _Far away from the city_

 _Don't hesitate_

 _'Cause your love won't wait_

 _Oh baby I love your way, everyday_

 _Wanna tell you I love your way, everyday_

 _Wanna be with you night and day_

 _Moon appears to shine and light the sky_

 _With the help of some firefly_

 _Wonder how they have the power to shine, shine, shine_

 _I can see them under the pine_

 _Don't hesitate_

 _'Cause your love won't wait_

 _Oh baby I love your way, everyday_

 _Wanna tell you I love your way, oh_

 _Wanna be with you night and day, oh yeah_

 _Well don't hesitate_

 _'Cause your love won't wait_

 _I can see the sunset in your eyes_

 _Brown and gray, blue besides_

 _Clouds are stalking islands in the sun_

 _I wish I could buy one_

 _Out of season_

 _Don't hesitate_

 _'Cause your love won't wait_

 _Oh baby I love your way, everyday_

 _Wanna tell you I love your way_

 _Wanna be with you night and day_

 _Oh baby I love your way, everyday_

 _Wanna tell you I love your way_

 _Wanna be with you night and day, yeah_

In the radio room, harlock was just smiling away before he felt his girlfriend's arms drape around him and he knew what that meant.

He got up and began to slow dance with the very woman that he loved along with everyone else in the base who had a that special someone.

So I decided to head over to my office and decided to plan out an attack for what we needed to do next, but then Felicia came up behind me, and she wanted to apologize to me for manhandling me yesterday, and to make it up to me, she wanted to have a threesome with me and Mirajane, and Mira was all for the idea.

Just then Harlock buzzed in and he came into the office.

"How ya holding up, I noticed there was something wrong earlier, when I played Land Of Confusion." Harlock said, I had to tell him the truth as well.

I then removed my glasses and wiped my face a couple of times before putting them back on.

"*Sigh!* Look man, I don't know when this is going to happen, but I had a premonition of some sort, where I get captured by the Messiah, and he is going to execute me. But look, I want you to promise me something, I'm a mortal person, and I do fear dying and being forgotten, but I want you to promise me something Harlock, if I should die for any reason, whether it's being executed or I die in battle, I want you to promise me that you'll continue fighting in my honor, and let my death be the fuel that sparks this group to continue fighting. Can you do that?" I asked, and it seemed like a tall order for Harlock to do, and I even trusted him as a brother in arms, but in the end, he made that promise and he is a man of his word.

"I promise man, until anime is free, I will fight with every breath I got." Harlock said as we both fist bumped with each other.

"Also, Haineko said she was looking for you, so she might want you for something, also you might want to turn on your Skype, I'm planning on doing a live show for you two." I said, and this just aroused his attention.

"Looking forward to it…" Harlock said, as he turned around and he left my office and with me and Felicia in tow.

Felicia had her arm wrapped around me, and Harlock turned around thinking I was cheating on Mirajane or something was required with Felicia.

"Are you planning on doing something with Felicia, because I don't want to see Mirajane become a total Yandere girl, and have you killed." Harlock warned, but Mira wanted this as much as I did and I turned around to give him my answer.

"Tune in later on Skype to find out…" I said, I then winked and clicked my tongue at him.

After Harlock had just finished talking to me, and when he was about to go back to his room, Hinako entered the room behind him, then she pushes him out of the entryway and into the bedroom before leaping at Harlock.

"Meeooow!" Haineko yelled out as she wrapped her

"Ahh!" Harlock yelled all surprised, and the fact that they landed on the bed was bringing out the tensions that they hadn't had in awhile.

"Whoa, what the heck's up with you?" she licked her lips slow and seductively while tracing her finger across his chest while going down

"oh oka-!" he was suddenly stopped when his girlfriend instantly put her finger against his lips.

"Hush..." after that nails extended and Harlock began to get nervous because he knew what was gonna happen "Hehe, no, no this is my favorite shirt!"

Two guys were now walking by the door to Harlock's room talking about other something before they heard a yell "no!" they both turned at the door and one of them put five bucks on the itch guys hand.

"Called it!" after that duo continued their business.

 **Lemon #1 in 3...2...1...**

Inside Haineko practically clawed off his shirt and all of his clothes except for his boxers.

"What the hell? That was my favorite shirt! " she merely giggled playfully before standing right infront of him and turned around

"Did I do that?" She asked innocently while showing off her looks matched with cuteness.

"Don't play the innocent cat with me!" He said playfully, she raised an eyebrow

"Oh really, would this change your mind?" After that she slowly moved her hands up her body caressing her breasts before losing her top now exposing her chest.

(Holy shit!) Harlock thought to himself

"You like what you see?" she asked while rubbing them both together and slowly and popped on in her mouth for a second before he nodded.

After that she then began to slowly go down lower before she turned around bended over and removed her the lower part of her clothing which now revealed her fine rear end and tossed them right into harlock's face sliding off his face instantly.

Now standing in front of the guy was his very own beautiful girlfriend standing in front of him in the bare nude showing off her fine body and was waving her tail side to side while tracing her right finger around her left breast.

 **( Holy Shit! Thank God! )** he thought to himself mentally while giving a thumbs up before she slowly walked up to him seductively before sitting on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her soft chest against his own.

The two of them looked at each other in the eyes for about five seconds before he cupped her cheek and the two embraced into a warm kiss and began to roughly make out.

The cat girl was moaning like crazy before the of them stopped so they could get some air. Haineko then placed both of her breasts in front of harlock and once that happened he began to suck on on the right making her moan while gently caressing his hair.

Soon he began to suck on both of her fine breasts making her moan even louder while grinding herself on the bulge that was coming from his boxers. After doing that for about two to three minutes he stopped sucking and once they were out she kissed landed another kiss while giving her a taste of her own milk.

She then proceeded to go down, way down and popped out his fully erect scrotum out of his boxers let a little bit of drool onto the tip before she looked up and smiled "puurr, I hope that you liked that delicious that cause another is coming ".

She soon began to slowly bob her head up and down while harlock closed his eyes enjoying every second of it. She continued to do it until she stopped and began to like his shaft up and down slowly before wrapping her breasts around it and began to do her thing will continuing to suck on it.

It wasn't before long that harlock came right in her mouth and she didn't let one drop escape. She then got up and turned around and bent over with her tail swishing side to side making him hard again since she was practically begging him to take her. Instead he grasped her cheeks and rubbed them before he put his tongue right into her clit.

She gasped all surprised while moaning like crazy while he continued to his work " what? What are you doing? " she asked managing to do so because the sheer pleasure was just that good. " simple its repayment and I'm going to " after that he stopped and instantly lined up his scrotum and inserted it making her purr like a cat in heat. He then began to thrust at a very slow rate giving her the slow treatment before he cupped her breast and squeezed them making the cat girl turn around and scoring a direct kiss.

"Who owns this cat?" He asked while continuing to thrust making her purr "You do, now let's do it like the wild animals we are " he grinned upon hearing that and did just that. For about five to ten straight minutes he has been ravaging her like a beast in heat and her maiming like crazy and tongue hanging out showing that she was enjoying it. He then began to pick up speed showing that he was getting close "Go ahead tiger let me have it all!" She cried out,

"Here I come!" then after ten more powerful thrusts he grunted releasing all he had inside of her.

The two of them just dropped backwards landing on the multiple pillows that were on the bed and quickly harlock threw the sheets over them Haineko then cuddled right next him letting her chest touch his while he put his arm around her.

Harlock sighed in satisfaction

"This has been one hell of day."

"Hmmmm, yeah it has." His girlfriend replied while cuddling closer to him.

"Come to think of of it this all reminds of that one song sex & drugs & rock & roll alright." Harlock exclaimed and looked to the beautiful cat girl right next to him and saw that something was bothering her.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, she had a bothered look on her face.

"I'm fine." Haineko replied, then gained a stern look in his eyes which made her tell the truth.

"Don't lie to me, I'm here for you. And if something's wrong I can't help you unless you talk to me." Harlock said trying to get her to the point, she then sighed in defeat.

"I just get so scared sometimes..." Haineko said, but Harlock wanted the truth from her.

"about what?" He asked, but she almost broke into tears.

"You, I just can't help but keep on worrying about you." She said

"I realize that but I have to do my part." Harlock replied

"So I should just accept that you're going out that door with a 50/50 chance of you coming back or alive?! Roman needs you and Mira and everyone else! I need you! We need you!" Haineko broke, she was on the verge of crying.

Despite what might happen Haineko didn't hesitate as she brought Harlock's ear against her stomach making him confused.

"Do your hear it? That's the sound of new life." Harlock was just utterly speechless after he put the pieces of the puzzle together and looked up to his girlfriend who was now crying tears of joy.

"But how?! Why-why didn't you tell me? Why?" she quickly wipes away the tears and begun to explain.

"I was going to tell you but when you got captured I knew that you would get out but I needed to rush to safety to try and avoid the war but I ended up getting captured and waited for a whole month before you found me."

"Dammit, I'm so sorry Haineko. But how long?"

"One month and three weeks." He then sat up and sighed while rubbing his hand across his face .

"I just wish that something like this don't happen because we're in a war right now and it's not the right time to raise a kid."

She then turned him around and made him face her making direct eye contact.

"Then I want you to promise me that you'll come back."

"No I can't make that promise."

"Harlock, please you gotta fight through not just for everyone but...for our baby I want this to end just as much as you so we can be happy and raise our child together."

Harlock then narrowed his eyes for a moment before grabbing her right hand and placed it on her stomach where the new growing life was,

"Listen babe, I can't guarantee that I'll come back, but it don't mean that I can try and besides I love you and I always will."

"I feel the same."

she then kissed him passionately while both of their hands were intertwined right on her bare stomach and their child before they went to sleep and would awake to the next day ahead of them with harlock now more determined to live and now had a reason to.

[Meanwhile with your's truly…]

I was in the shower trying to get ready for doing a show for Harlock and Haineko, I mean trying to do it with two other women? This was a part of my bucket list, and one of the girls was a hardcore cat girl.

Just then, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"We're ready when you are…" Felicia cooed, and I turned the water off followed by wrapping a towel around my waist.

As soon as I got into the bedroom, both Felicia and Mirajane were under the sheet and enjoying one another's company. Mira just set up a Skype connection with Haineko and Harlock and the three of us were about to give into our lustful animal instincts.

Mirajane climbed over my face as I began to stick my tongue deep into her opening as she began to play with her breasts, Felicia then took my love rod and began to stick it in between her breasts and massage them making me hard and erect, she then stuck it inside of her mouth taking it deep and sucking on it.

When she had it wet enough along with having her slit wet enough to enter, she then climbs on top of me and slides down the shaft as I enter all the way inside the cat girl.

She then let out a sharp lustful moan as she began to buck up and down, I kept eating out of Mirajane until she came into my mouth. Meanwhile, Felicia was bucking up and down thrusting my shaft deep inside of her as she began to moan lustfully.

"More, give me more!" Felicia screamed, and I began to place my hands on her hips trying to make her more stable for her to just ride the love rod.

Mirajane, then began to stick her tongue in my mouth and she began to taste herself as well.

"Do you like how you taste?" I asked, she nodded yes, and it turned out she enjoyed it as well.

As it turned out I was robbed of an orgasm from Felicia, so I came a little inside of her and she laid there on the bed as she had all of my love juice flowing out of her slit.

One down, one to go, now it was Mirajane's turn, so I slid deep into Mira, as she let out a cute lustful gasp.

I began to thrust inside of Mirajane as she held onto the bed and she began to buck along with me and we both began to have love sweat bead and pour out of our bodies, at least I took a shower and my sweat won't smell so bad, with each thrust, I could feel my heart just pumping.

"Babe, I love you so much." Mira gasped and I was about to release inside of Mirajane.

And with three powerful thrusts, I spilled my seed into Mirajane and we both laid onto the bed.

"Say Mira, you might want to check your nightstand, I left something for you in there." I said, Mirajane then opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a small black box, when she opened it, it was an engagement ring. "Mirajane Strauss, will you marry me?" I asked, and she began to cry tears of joy as she placed the ring onto her left hand.

"Yes I will babe." She said as we kissed again.

As I was about to curl up with Mira, Dogmeat climbed in between us and decided that he wants to sleep with Mira.

"Alright, you win Dogmeat." I said as I turned over to Felicia, we all fell asleep as we had no idea for what tomorrow might bring…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, thanks to Chance Green G King for sending the first lemon and I might do more soon, but I hope that this is to his liking and it took some time to do, but I managed to get it done, reviews are welcome and so are faves and follows, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	10. Orion And Jester!

Chapter 10: Orion And Jester!

(Opening A/N: Now it's time to rev this war into overdrive, and I'm going to bring in two new members Zack Orion from Lewamus Prime 2016 and Zack Vazquez from Celestial Sky Dragon. So a special thanks goes to them! And the news that Haineko is knocked up with Harlock's kid is a major curveball to me as well, but I wanted to throw a curveball of my own and asking Mirajane to marry me, so yeah, I hate to dash any dreams for those who have Mirajane as a Waifu. But I'm going to make Mirajane into a Yandere character and I got the perfect idea for whom the Messiah is going to be, for anyone who hasn't seen Prison Break, look up under google images, "Prison Break T-Bag" but wearing a white two piece suit, and a gold crucifix on the tie, white shoes and a white fedora, and he's speaks in a heavy Southern Drawl. That's who I got in mind for the antagonist, I mean that's who I have in mind for the sign of evil. And also, I don't own any of the songs or it's lyrics therefore I give the credit of those songs to the bands mentioned, and do not intend to use to profit from this, so all the props of the songs go to the bands and the writers. But let's get to the next chapter…)

 **Previously on Anarchy Of Anime: Harlock has started up a pirate radio station in able to help promote peace through music, and our hopes that the people who might be listening will know that we have their safety in their hearts and minds. After a bit of a successful broadcast, Harlock and his girl Haineko decided to make some overdue love and she drops a bombshell of good news for Harlock, it turns out that Haineko is pregnant with Harlock's child, in fact she's one month along, and Felicia, Mirajane and I made love, I decided to propose to Mirajane for her hand in marriage, she agrees to be with me and she now wears the engagement ring I have gotten for her.**

I was enjoying a nice breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast medium cooked, home fries, bacon and sausage patties, and Harlock pulled up a seat in front of me with a cup of black coffee in his hands, he looked like he didn't get any sleep.

"You look terribly well." I said using an Oxymoron.

"I couldn't sleep last night because I had so many thoughts running through my brain, and I even pictured our kids as Yoshi and Bowser." Harlock said wiping his eyes, he had a cup of black coffee in front him I usually mine with cream or milk and plenty of sugar or a sweet flavor to overpower the bitterness of the coffee, and when Harlock mentioned the exceeds names, both Yoshi and Bowser appeared happy for their Onii-chan.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Both exceeds called out and Harlock sipped his coffee, and I had a piece of bacon in my hands as I was about to take a bite.

"Onii-chan is really tired right now." Harlock said, but Yoshi and Bowser were both informed by Haineko that she was carrying Harlock's baby and Mirajane is engaged to me and we plan on getting married soon.

"We heard from Haineko that she's carrying your babies Onii-chan. Aren't you happy?" The green exceed asked, she was really happy that Harlock was going to be a dad, and that meant that she and Bowser were going to be an aunt and uncle.

"Also dude, I want to play a song for you, and I want you to play this for your children when they are born." I said as I pulled out my iPod and pressed play and the song that was playing is "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed.

 _Well I just heard the news today_

 _It seems my life is going to change_

 _I close my eyes, begin to pray_

 _Then tears of joy stream down my face_

 _With arms wide open_

 _Under the sunlight_

 _Welcome to this place_

 _I'll show you everything_

 _With arms wide open_

 _With arms wide open_

 _Well I don't know if I'm ready_

 _To be the man I have to be_

 _I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side_

 _We stand in awe, we've created life_

 _With arms wide open_

 _Under the sunlight_

 _Welcome to this place_

 _I'll show you everything_

 _With arms wide open_

 _Now everything has changed_

 _I'll show you love_

 _I'll show you everything_

 _With arms wide open_

 _With arms wide open_

 _I'll show you everything ...oh yeah_

 _With arms wide open..wide open_

 _[Guitar Break]_

 _If I had just one wish_

 _Only one demand_

 _I hope he's not like me_

 _I hope he understands_

 _That he can take this life_

 _And hold it by the hand_

 _And he can greet the world_

 _With arms wide open..._

 _With arms wide open_

 _Under the sunlight_

 _Welcome to this place_

 _I'll show you everything_

 _With arms wide open_

 _Now everything has changed_

 _I'll show you love_

 _I'll show you everything_

 _With arms wide open_

 _With arms wide open_

 _I'll show you everything..oh yeah_

 _With arms wide open...wide open_

Both Yoshi and Bowser were teared up from hearing the song and how I was thinking about them and what they're going through, I mean I'd play this when Mirajane and I have kids, and Yoshi informed us with a bit more news.

"It turns out that Haineko is carrying twins." Yoshi said, and Bowser nodded, this was news to Harlock as well, he knew that he needed to step up and become a dad for both of his kids.

I then took in a small mouthful of scrambled eggs and began chewing and swallowing it as well, I mean expecting two kids...who knew?

"I'm going to be a dad of twins, how will I be able to raise kids during a time of war?" Harlock asked, but I knew when those two are born, they're going to be the symbols of hope that we will need but of course, Junko will probably want to subject them to despair.

"Look, I don't know about you, but remember the prank war we played on each other? We need more moments like this, more hope and freedom. We can't let the Messiah or Junko Enoshima win, if Dictatorship/Despair wins, then a lot of innocent people will die. But if we have hope and freedom on our side, then we could be able to let the people be able to flourish and live peacefully." I said as I made a gun with my fingers and bent my thumb mimicking the shot of the gun, just then, I shot a "Freedom" bullet as my words got to him and he had a change of attitude.

"You're right man, I need to be a better man and be there for Haineko and the kids, along with Yoshi and Bowser." Harlock said, and Mirajane came up next to me dressed up as Harley Quinn, and this gave Harlock an idea for what he should name one of the twins if it's a girl, Harley.

Just then I received a message that the Messiah was going to launch an all out offensive on us, and he's out for blood.

But we also had one of ours, a member of our Anarchy is in D.C. who's going to liberate the white house.

And it turns out that there's a whole bunch of cells of Anarchy groups popping up in different places, with Boston and D.C. being the backbone of the group, we had more group pop up in different cities all over America and the world, Chicago, Illinois, Houston, Texas Denver, Colorado Los Angeles, California St. Louis, Missouri, Cleveland, Ohio Detroit, Michigan, Billings, Montana, Seattle, Washington, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania has just decided to add to being another part of our backbone as well, Tampa, Florida, Atlanta, Georgia, and eight cells up in Maine which happens to be my home state, Bangor, Skowhegan being the base of operations, Augusta, Kittery, Portland, Greenville, Bucksport, and Millinocket.

We only had to focus on the American groups of the AoA.

"Alright guys, let's go to work." I said as I slapped the table a couple of times, Harlock then drank his coffee and followed me outside, as soon as we got out there, there was a white sheet covering a massive vehicle.

"Yosh?" asked Yoshi, she was kind of curious about what under the sheet.

"Well guys, I've been working on this for the past three years, and I just finished her last week, may I present to you, the 'Mono-Knightmare!' She's going to be used in the next execution, and this was the idea of our despair filled robo-bear Monokuma." I said, as I pulled the sheet of the retro 80's style navy blue and pink lined grid with the word Mono in chrome and the word Knightmare in pink cursive.

I climbed up to see if I can get this beast started, and the hood ornament happens to be Monokuma in a hula skirt playing a ukulele along with Monokuma faces on the hubcaps. As I got into the cab, this also happened to be Monokuma's style as well. The driver seat marked the dark side with the evil eye and smile along with the black color of the left half and the passenger seat had the sweet innocent look of the right half and the dice had the bear's face on one die and the eye of his evil half on the other.

And sitting in the passenger's seat was Monokuma himself.

"So, you're going to see if this thing can run huh? Upupupu!" Monokuma laughed as he wanted to see if this bad boy can run too.

"Let's give this a test run…" I said, as I took the key out of my pocket, Monokuma began to chuckle as I was about to bring this beast to life.

I placed the key into the ignition and began to turn it, as I turned to start it, the vehicle roared to life and it seems that this was the fruits of my labor, for working on this hulking beast.

As soon as the Monster Truck turned on, the engine roared to life.

"It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!" I shouted as the machine was spewing black smoke out of the exhaust pipes and I turned it off knowing that the Mono-Knightmare is go for the next execution...upupupu!

As soon as I came out of the truck, (Non pervertedly you sickos!) I had a message about this whole group and the whole anarchy.

"What's Wrong Roman? You look like there's a problem." Harlock deducted, and I had to look like I had bad news but in truth it was good news.

"Guys, I've got an announcement to make, over the past week since we first came together as a group, I've decided to save this until now, since Harlock is going to be expecting kids soon, I've came up with a small revelation, as of now, we're no longer friends…" I said, and there was a commotion from the the group that was present about that, but I wasn't finished yet…

"Say it isn't so!" Complained Bowser.

"What are you talking about?" Yoshi asked, and I was going to get to the point if they were going to let me finish what I was going to say.

"...Guys, guys, guys, guys, let me finish, as of now, we're no longer friends... Starting now however, we're all family. Brothers and sisters in arms, everybody in this anarchy is willing to lay down their lives for each other and we're going to fight for our freedom, so our bond has grown from being friends to being a family." I said, and both Yoshi and Bowser flew up into my arms as they both hugged me.

"Yay! You're now our second Onii-chan!" Bowser said, and when he said that, tears of joy were pouring out of my face.

"Yosh!" Agreed Yoshi, she was happy that we've grown into a family as well.

Just then Harlock came over, removed his leather jacket and wraps me in a massive bear hug, which was kind of out of the blue for me.

"What's all this for?" I asked a little strained, Harlock then released me from his grip.

"Can't I hug my own brother? I've never really had any siblings, and now we're family, I'm going to have my kids call you uncle Roman." Harlock said, and I always wanted to be an uncle, but I going to have to wait for the kids to be born so I can be an uncle.

"Not if I can't hug my own brother back!" I said as I gave him a bear hug of my own, and he felt happy that we've been made into a family.

Just then I received a call about a DoF convoy carrying some anime characters who are going to be executed, and there was also a Puerto Rican kid with them as well, could be another branch for the Anarchy family tree.

So I headed over to the garage and called for my '69 Camaro Lucille, she then came up on an elevator and when she arrived, she had a pair of mounted machine guns on her.

"Ready to go to work gorgeous?" I asked, I then pulled out the keys as I got into the driver's seat, Just then my right hand man Tokisawa decided that he wanted some action as well.

"I'm dying to kill some more guys, could it be alright if I could join you?" Tokisawa asked, and I just nodded yes.

We both got into the car and we both placed our seat belts on, even though the police around here won't give us a ticket for speeding or doing anything reckless since they happen to have our backs.

As soon as I was in the car, the key was placed into the ignition, started the car, and the car came to life. Harlock got his "Box truck and the rest of the family climbed in the back as Haineko and Harlock got in the front

"Alright my brothers and sisters, let's get into the freedom business." I said over the wireless headset, I then pulled out a mix CD and placed it into the CD player and placed it onto Track 7 which is Heavy Metal by Sammy Hagar as the guitars began to riff out the music, I slammed my foot on the gas causing the tires to squeal and burn rubber as I peeled out and headed for the gate going redline.

 _Head bangers in leather_

 _Sparks fly in the dead of the night_

 _It all comes together_

 _When they shoot out the lights_

 _50, 000 watts of power_

 _And it's pushin' overload_

 _The beast is ready to devour_

 _All the metal they can hold_

 _Reachin' overload_

 _Start to explode_

 _It's your one way ticket to midnight_

 _Call it Heavy Metal_

 _Higher than high, feelin' just right_

 _Call it Heavy Metal_

 _Desperation on a red line_

 _Call it Heavy Metal noise_

 _Tight pants and lipstick_

 _She's riding on razor's edge_

 _She holds her own against the boys_

 _Yea, cuts through the crowd just like a wedge_

 _Oh, can you feel the static_

 _So many…_

 _Tight pants and lipstick_

 _She's riding on razor's edge_

 _She holds her own against the boys_

 _Yea, cuts through the crowd just like a wedge_

 _Oh, can you feel the static_

 _So many contacts being made_

 _We've got up front fanatics_

 _Tearing down the barricade_

 _To reach the stage_

 _Can you feel the rage_

 _It's your one way ticket to midnight_

 _Call it Heavy Metal_

 _Higher than high, feelin' just right_

 _Call it Heavy Metal_

 _Desperation on a red line_

 _Call it Heavy Metal noise_

We found the convoy and Toki pulled out one of his knives, we pulled up to the driver's side of the transport truck as he sees that the driver had his window down, Toki removed his seatbelt, climbed out of Lucille and got on top of her roof with the intent to hijack the truck.

Toki jumped off of Lucille and onto the enemy truck throwing his knife at the driver and the blade penetrates through the jugular of the driver as he bled out from the knife wound, the blood began to fly out and the driver died as he got tossed out of the driver's seat.

Toki then opened the hatch as it showed a collection of high tech weapons that Sasumi could use for her collection.

"Hey Rome, looks like Sasumi might be having some more toys to play with, maybe she could make something for us anarchists." Toki said over the wireless, earpiece, and it seemed that more DoF cars were coming after us, but behind those cars was something that kind of resembled the Batmobile from Batman.

The armored car began to shoot the cars containing the enemy backup, and they exploded like fireworks.

The rest of the convoy knew that they just lost their most precious vehicles and the other APC began to barrel through the streets with me in tow.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? This is only starting to get fun!" I said as I broke into a sadistic smile.

It seems that the APC was leading me into an ambush point, and they were heavily armed with RPGs and light machine guns.

"We're giving you one chance to surrender, you have five seconds to comply. Five, Four, Three, Two, O-" The Guy said as a cannon blast cut him off and kills him along with a small group of men carrying RPGs.

Just then some anti-venom symbiote covered brute came out and he looked pissed, then a group of anime characters including Team RWBY and Esdeath came onto the scene. We were also joined by a bald headed man wearing a yellow suit, a white cape and red gloves and boots and a cyborg, for those who haven't seen One Punch Man, I feel sorry for you, in fact the bald guy is Saitama and the cyborg is Genos.

"Are you sure this is the right place Genos?" Asked Saitama, and Genos knew that there was going to be a massive fight going down here.

"Affirmative master, and the leader is the guy coming out of the '69 Camaro." Said Genos as I came out of the car armed with my AK-47.

"Looks like a nice car." said Saitama, and both he and Genos decided to join the fight as well.

"I hate to say this you guys, but it looks like Erin-Go-Bragh!" I said and the saying Erin-Go-Bragh is Irish for you're fucked.

Another RPG shooter came out of nowhere and tried to shoot the Anti-Symbiote brute but when the rocket launched at him, the symbiote caught the rocket and shot it right back to its sender as it exploded and killed him in a goreish explosion.

Just then I felt like I was losing control of my body when the explosion happened, but when it did happen, I felt the Jester take control of me, but before I let him take over, I muttered one guardian name, and that guardian was Maka.

"Maka." I whispered as I felt lightheaded and she came to my aid, just then my eyes changed from brown into being red and green as the Jester began to laugh sadistically, Maka tried to use her Maka chop on it, but the Jester dodged him and dipped her as he placed a French kiss on Maka.

"You are a little too slow there Maka, you should try to be a bit more quicker." The Jester cooed, and Maka began fuming in anger for letting the psycho personality, but she still wanted me to be safe since she knew that when I use one of my personalities, I shed a year off of my lifespan.

The Jester then pulled a Spider Man, leaped onto a nearby building and clinged to it.

"Why are you torturing Roman? You're going to kill him!" Maka snapped with a tick mark coming out of her vein.

"Hahahaha, so you really care about him? I can't believe that a lolicon girl is in love with a dumb Otaku like Roman." The Jester sneered, and the anti-symbiote came out and grabs the Jester as it pins him to the ground.

"Roman are you still in there? I'm coming in." Maka said as she placed her hand onto my forehead and she entered into my mind.

Maka entered into the dark void which is my mind, she then began to look around in hopes to find me, she then managed to use her soul tracking ability to find the injured me who was laying on the ground trying to remember what had happened to me, one minute I was ready and willing to kick some ass, next thing I knew, I just got blindsided and he just took over and the demon was leering over me like some wounded animal about to die.

"Roman!" Maka called out to me, I mean I hate to admit it, but it turns out that Maka happens to be my loli waifu.

Some guys usually oggle over Blair, and not much on Maka, but she's smart, brave, and knows how to handle herself in a fight.

"Ma-ka?" I asked weakly, as soon as I tried to get up, the demon then pounded into the ground harder from the last hit it inflicted on me.

"No! Stop it!" Maka shouted as she balled a fist and punched the Demon so hard that I could feel it too. "Roman, are you alright?" Maka asked as she began to kiss me like the Jester kissed her.

Tears of joy were pouring out of her face, and I could feel a sense of happiness from Maka, as we just kissed and broke the kiss.

"You know, if I weren't engaged, I'd probably do some adult stuff to you." I said, and Maka just slapped me and kissed me again.

"Please don't die on us, we need you to help us win this fight." Maka said, and that was going to be one promise I could either keep or not keep.

And this promise I will need to be kept, even for the sake of the unborn children that my younger brother Harlock and his girl Haineko, along with the Exceeds who call me Onii-Chan, and I hope to start a family with Mirajane along with getting married to her, try to make old man Makarov jealous, since he happens to have a thing for Mirajane.

Something deep down tells me, even though if my lifespan is getting shorter by my personalities, I still need to live on and continue fighting for what I believe in, especially when it comes to a power hungry man who calls himself the Messiah.

I needed to find a way to get control of my body but I couldn't be able to move my body, it felt like someone put boulders on my body.

And I also happen to have an old flame I need to get in touch with, Leone, we used to fling out together once upon a time before Mirajane and I fell in love with one another, but then she up and disappeared a while back.

Also Mirajane used to date someone before he died and I decided to cure her broken heart.

When you think about it, I happen to have five Waifus, one secret of course and all who care about me and love me just as much, Maka, (Yeah, yeah, don't judge me since she's a loli) Mirajane (Whom I'm currently engaged to), Felicia (my lovely catgirl mistress, thanks to Harlock for getting me introduced to her) Leone, who I hope she's still alright, and I've been seeing Mikan Tsumiki a lot too and we've grown into having a secret relationship. (And it turns out as long as I'm still loyal to Mira and the other girls, I got a small harem)

I mean I'm just like any other male anime addict, you try one you wanna try them all, but I'm happy for my five girls, and I might probably drop by on Mikan later for a little "check up."

But first things first, I need get control over my body, please if I have any strength, let me use it in able to beat some sense into the Jester and get my body back dammit.

As soon as I regained my strength, an apparition came out of nowhere, I couldn't believe it, it was a legendary resistance fighter and the leader of chaos revolutionary, Zack Orion.

"It's kind of dark and empty in here, let's say we liven this place up a little?" Zack asked as he clapped his hands together and placed them onto the ground changing the black landscape into a giant mansion and we were standing in the main entryway, and on the wall was a painting of me, Dogmeat, and Mirajane dressed up as if we're from Black Butler.

But I snapped my fingers and it changed into a painting of the three of us as if we were in a 1980's action movie.

Don't forget, this is my mind now, I can change it if I want to, and this looks a lot better.

And I still got an itch that needs scratching, and hopefully Mikan can help help me with it.

Zack came over to me and helped me on my feet, and I felt the weight just disappear as if the weight was removed from me, and as soon as I got onto my feet, Zack and I began climbing the grand stairway and there the demon was waiting for us.

"If you're looking to get your body back, then you're asking for another ass whooping." The Demon said as it cracked it knuckles.

Just then, Zack placed a roundhouse kick into the demon's chest, causing a small amount of pain for me, and the demon went flying down the hall and broke into the room where the Jester was hiding.

The Jester was sitting in a chair wearing a silk robe and smoking a pipe, snooty son of a bitch.

"My, my, very destructive are we?" Asked the Jester, he then changed into something more ass kicker like, he had a black leather jacket with the Japanese reading "Chaos" on the back, it turned out that I was wearing the same jacket as well, we both wore black fingerless gloves along with blue denim jeans, but he wore black steel toe boots, and I wore sneakers. The Jester ran up to me and slammed a fist into my gut as I felt my strength deplete again, and I collapsed onto the ground with a subtle thud, Zack got upset that my nihilistic persona is taking over me, and he just cracked his neck.

"You know, you're more of a been there done that shifty retard." Zack said, and the Jester then charged at him.

"I'll show you a fucking shifty retard you shithead!" cursed the Jester, he then tried to connect the punches and Maka, using some of her ability tried to recharge my strength.

I felt a jolt of energy pulse through my body as Maka placed her hands onto my chest and she used some of her special ability to recharge me to full power, she can be able to heal her allies like a medical ninja, by shooting her soul wavelengths to the points of injury and be able to reverse those effect.

When I reached 100%, that when I kissed my waifu Maka, she then placed her hands onto my face trying to make our make out session a bit more passionately, Zack was just scoffing at the two lovers who were making out in front of him.

"If you guys are done making out, then can we get back to the ass kicking?" Zack asked, and she spanked me on the ass.

"You got this." Maka said, and I knew that this is the moment I need to get into focus, as my adrenaline began to kick my system into overdrive, I began to throw a series of punches and the Jester tried to block them, but that was going to be a but tougher to do since Maka used her soul wavelengths to replenish my physical strength, I got a lucky strike and sent the Jester onto the ground as it had a small amount of blood in it's mouth and I cracked my knuckles,

"Not bad, that loli bitch of yours along with those other bitches including that slut Mirajane is going to be the death of you." The Jester hissed, and that just pissed me off more.

I then punted the head of the Jester and there was no damage to me, it turns out that I'm the only person who can hurt my personalities without harming my body.

"Don't make fun of my waifus, friend or foe, anyone who dares defy my waifus will pay the ultimate price!" I snapped as I grabbed the arm of the Jester and snapped it like a twig.

"Damn, that hurts, oh well." The Jester said, as he snapped his arm back to normal, and I placed him into a headlock.

"I want my body back, and I also want control over you and the demon, if you or the beast decide to turn on my family or my waifus including Mirajane, I will fucking destroy the two of you." I seethed, and the Jester sighed as he gently tapped the ground admitting defeat.

"Remember this, if you hesitate for one second, then all of Junko's despair will take over you and you'll be lost forever." The Jester said as he disappeared along with the demon.

As soon as I came back to reality, it seems that the Messiah came to collect me, he then slammed an assault rifle into my face, as I passed out, as soon as I came to, I found myself naked and tied to a chair.

"My, my, I do declare, you're the little shit stain that's been causing me all of these headaches," The Messiah said with his subtle southern drawl, and it made my blood boil.

"You're killing innocent people, and for what, some kind of religion? You make me sick." I said, and he pulled out a knife and stabbed it into my left leg as I screamed in pain.

"Roman!" Maka shouted as she was watching me getting hurt, she too was stripped naked and being held by a couple of soldiers, forced to watch me getting tortured in the name of being holy.

"Listen to me and listen good, I'll fight you if every breath I got, and I'll have my family on my side, and we'll fight you to the last man standing." I promised, and there was a scythe slice taking down the two soldiers, and it turned out to be a Puerto Rican boy who happened to be joined by a girl who had two different colored eyes, it was Kurumi and the boy was Zack Vasquez, he came here to free me since he happens to be a fan of anime as well, and he also wanted to join the family tree known as Anarchy Of Anime, we could use more branches, and the more branches we have, the bigger the family tree is, and more powerful we can become as not only a family but also a fighting army.

"Are you alright?" the Puerto Rican asked as he used his scythe to free me and I needed to get my clothes back along with my stuff.

Just then, the Messiah, began to run away like a pussy whipped bitch, and his words echoed before he left.

"Mark my words boy, you and your 'family' will all be fearing the name the Messiah, along with all of his holy attributes!" He said as he disappeared, I knew that this war has just begun, and we need to make a stand.

I went over and picked up my beloved Maka and held her in my arms as if she was a newly wedded wife, she began to blush as I held her close and we were still naked.

"You know if we weren't with other people, I'd allow you to do me." Maka said and I just had this to say…

"If we do intend to do it, then I need you to do me a favor, don't mention about our little fling to your father, Soul, or anyone else." I said, and Maka nodded, her lips were sealed when it came to our secret little relationship.

And I enjoy being with my Waifus, they're a part of me as I am a part of them, as soon as we got to a pair of capsules, I placed Maka onto the floor and she walked into one and I got into the other, the capsules close and a green laser comes down and began scanning our bodies, as soon as it was scanned a red laser came down as our clothes from which we were wearing along with all of our weapons were returned to us as well,we both came out and it turned out that this could be useful for Sasumi, but then I received a text from Jin who was with Tokisawa, **Bad News, it turns out Sasumi has disappeared, we checked her workshop and she wasn't there.**

I needed to get back to the bunker, think of some kind of countermeasure against the Messiah.

As soon as we got out, the rest of the family arrived to make sure that their patriarch is still in good health and that no harm has come to me, just then, I was shocked at the sight of Leone, and it turned out she had a baby in her arms as well.

"Leone, I haven't seen you since Taipei." I said and I looked at the baby and it turns out to be a boy and he looks like me, except he has his mother's eyes and hair.

"Roman, this is your son, he's six months old." Leone said as she handed me the infant, and I began to cry.

"Six months? I wish that I could've been there when you were born." I said as tears began to fall from my face.

The baby looked at me and he knew that I was his father but he didn't cry or anything, Harlock and Haineko came over and Harlock placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I never knew you were a dad, but you now have something to fight for." Harlock said, and I just sniffled a little, whoever said, grown men don't cry, it shows that can cry on the inside, even though they look tough on the outside.

It turned out that he had something on his wrist, it was a tag, _Alexander Jeffrey Rideout._

I gave my uncle's name to my son and I always wanted an Alex in the family, but I usually like to call him A.J.

"Hey Harlock, this is your nephew, say hi." I said as I gently handed A.J. to my brother, and he gently took the baby and curled him gently in his arms.

"Hi there, I'm your uncle Harlock." He said as A.J. began to coo happily as he and Haineko knew that this was a baby and they were going to be expecting soon.

Haineko then took A.J. as he looked at Haineko but instead of crying at the sight of her, he knew that she kind of resembled his mother, and he felt comforted by the feeling of Harlock's catgirl.

Just then A.J. started crying and Haineko hands him back to Leone, as she gave him a bottle and he began sucking on it.

I also knew that the introduction of my son could also make him an easy target for Junko Enoshima and the despair she bring along with her. Too many things to do and so little time to do it, right now, I need to get back to the bunker and come with a plan of attack, but without warning, Leone came up behind me, and licked the side of my ear.

"Marking your territory?" I asked, and she chuckled as I knew she was one of my five waifus.

"How'd you know." She replied, I knew her like she knew me, we were made for each other, even though my heart belongs to four others and I'm engaged to someone.

"Let's go home." I said as we all headed back to the bunker…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, this took me a while to write, but I really wanted to stick with Mirajane, but I got four other girls who want

some action as well, and I quote my fellow demonic corpse The Celestial Sky Dragon: "It isn't a good laifu is you don't have a

butt load of waifus!" I mean sure I do have a secret harem, but it's always fun to try to have other girls on the side as well.

So feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are still optional, and my SYOC is still open for those looking to add

characters, so tell your friends! And as always, until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion

of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	11. Wrong Side Of Heaven

Chapter 11: Wrong Side Of Heaven…

(Opening A/N: Well guys, I'm going to be starting off the chapter with a bit of a lemon here, but I know that it just might seem so soon but after seeing one waifu naked, I need something to vent out the sexual frustrations, but I will be doing a lemon with Maka as well, depending if you're all good little demonic corpses, *slight chuckle*, but I'm going to bring in one of my "Special" waifus, Mikan "Puddin' Pop" Tsumiki, the ultimate nurse from Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair. But I'm going to let the things and this chapter is based off of a Five Finger Death Punch song, and if there is a Heaven and Hell, which side will you be on? Now to begin the next chapter…)

Bowser: Hey guys ready for more Anarchy Of Anime?

Yoshi: Just make sure you have the lights on in the room, and don't stand too close to the screen, Yosh!

 **Previously On Anarchy Of Anime, it turns out that we've as in the whole anarchy has gone from the bonds of friendship into becoming a family, and it turns out that the exceeds Yoshi and Bowser have considered me as their Onii-chan as well. And the news of us becoming a family has broken all over the anarchy and we decided to destroy a DoF convoy, and it turned into an enemy ambush. When the Jester broke free, it possessed my body and took control of me, as soon as Maka delved into my mind along with the newest member of the family Zack Orion, they helped me break free of the clutches of the Demon and the Jester. As soon as I was free, it was out of the frying pan and into the fire, we got caught and brought to some weird location where Maka and I were stripped naked and the Messiah tried to torture me, but it turned out that the second newest member of the family came to join the fold, Zack Vasquez, he's a reaper type so you might want to be careful about getting on this guy's bad side. And it's time to bring in another one of my waifus into this chapter, starting now…**

As soon as we got back to the bunker, I received a text from my lusty nurse Mikan Tsumiki looking for some love, her message read... **Are you going to be available soon, I really can't stop thinking about you.**

I wrote back… **I'll be over to the medical wing in a few minutes my little naughty night nurse.**

I just kind of smiled a little bit as I wrote that, both Zacks, Saitama and Genos looked around knowing that this was a good place to hang out and enjoy what freedom we had from the outside world, as soon as we were inside, the gentlemen and their guardians were shocked about how well this place is.

The sight of real people and anime characters coexisting together, really filled the new guests with a sense of hope that no one has ever seen before.

"Say Roman, master and I would like to have a word with you real quick." Genos said, and I knew that this had to be good.

"Alright, I'm giving you guys five minutes." I said as I pulled out a stopwatch, "Starting, now."

"Master Saitama and I have heard that if anyone could be able to attain the maximum number of guardians, then they could be able to attain a powerful ability known as the ultimate otaku form, and in that form, that particular person can use any ability based off of any anime." Genos said, and this just got me interested.

"Go on…" I said, and Genos knew that he got my attention, but I still had a promise to fulfill with Mikan.

"Out of curiousity, how many guardians do you have?" Genos asked, and I answered him honestly...

"I have nine guardians at the moment, Satsuki Kiryuin, Ryuko Matoi, Mako Mankanshoku, Nonon Jakuzure, Houka Inumuta, Uzu Sanageyama, Ira Gamagoori, Maka Albarn, and Soul "Eater" Evans. So that's nine." I said, and this gave Genos an idea.

"I was wondering, what if you could have either me or my master be your tenth guardian?" Genos asked, and I thought it'd be a good idea.

"Alright, tough decision, who do I pick? Saitama, even though you're powerful and can defeat enemies with one punch, but I really want to savor my fights, so I'm going to have Genos be my guardian." I said, and this was news to Genos.

"Very well, how do we make a pact?" Genos asked, and I extended my right hand out to him and mouthed out, 'grab my forearm.'

He then grabs my forearm as there was a white aura emitting from the two of us,

"I, Roman-Scott Rideout hereby make you Genos, my tenth and final guardian." I said making my end of the pact.

"And I, Genos, hereby swear to protect you Roman-Scott Rideout from any harm as your tenth and final guardian." Genos said making his end of the pact, the aura then travels to our arms as the pact between a human and anime character has been made between me and Genos.

"And now, we have a bond between each other, welcome to the resistance known as Anarchy Of Anime." I said, even Saitama was a full fledged member.

"So what do we do now?" Saitama asked, when it comes to not fighting, sometimes it's always best to rest up before a another conflict.

"You guys make yourselves at home, I gotta go take care of a few things…" I said as I answered another text…

 **It's almost time for my one hour break, come meet me in the infirmary.** Mikan texted, and I answered her back…

 **I'm on my way puddin' pop.**

[Infirmary of the bunker]

I walked over to the reception desk of the infirmary, as Mikan was typing on a computer, I gently knocked on the desk trying to get the ultimate nurse's attention.

"Oh, puddin' pop." I called out to her in a lover's tone of voice.

"C-cookie bear." Mikan replied using her pet name for me, she then gently placed her hand onto my hand and she began to blush.

"So are you on break?" I asked, and she nodded yes, she had a total of one hour.

"S-since you're h-here, I was k-kind of wondering, if y-you wanted t-to cuddle with m-me." Mikan said, and when she says cuddle, it meant she wanted to have sex.

So we both had a gurney available for us to make love on, but for privacy, Mikan closed the curtain so we can be alone and I pulled out my iPod and a speaker as she placed it onto a table, I chose a song for us to make love to, it was "Hooked On A Feeling" by Blue Swede.

 **Lemon in 3...2...1…**

Mikan reached under her dress as she grabbed the sides of her panties and she pulled them down, she then opened her shirt as her voluptuous cleavage fell out, after seeing her bare breasts, I could feel my love rod stiffen within my denims as I unzipped my jeans and pulled it out as she climbed onto the patient bed and she opened her legs and I began to slide inside of her and she let a short lustful gasp as I went in deep with Mikan, she then wraps her legs around my waist as I began to thrust inside the nurse and I pressed play.

 _Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga_

 _Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga_

 _Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga_

 _Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga_

I laid on the bed as she began to get into the cowgirl position and she began to thrust up and down on me and I was really enjoyed it.

 _I can't stop this feeling_

 _Deep inside of me_

 _Girl, you just don't realize_

 _What you do to me_

We then got into the doggy position and she was on her hands and knees, and I had my hands around her hips as we both began to thrust and my love rod was becoming more and more hard, Mikan's breast began to sway back and forth with every thrust we make.

 _When you hold me_

 _In your arms so tight_

 _You let me know_

 _Everything's all right_

 _I'm hooked on a feeling_

 _I'm high on believing_

 _That you're in love with me_

 _Lips as sweet as candy_

 _Its taste is on my mind_

 _Girl, you got me thirsty_

 _For another cup o' wine_

We both began kissing as she was sitting on top of me, and I had my arms wrapped around her and she had her hands on the back of my neck. As our kisses began to ignite our love for one another, our love making session was going into overdrive as she began to thrust herself onto me.

 _Got a bug from you girl_

 _But I don't need no cure_

 _I'll just stay a victim_

 _If I can for sure_

 _All the good love_

 _When we're all alone_

 _Keep it up girl_

 _Yeah, you turn me on_

I then had Mikan laying on her side and a leg lifted as I kept moving my hips inside of her and she was lustfully moaning and begging me to do her harder and harder even faster.

"F-Fuck me h-harder p-please!" She moaned and I added a little more power to my thrusts and she was getting more and more wet and hot from me being inside of her.

 _I'm hooked on a feeling_

 _I'm high on believing_

 _That you're in love with me_

 _All the good love_

 _When we're all alone_

 _Keep it up girl_

 _Yeah, you turn me on_

 _I'm hooked on a feeling_

 _I'm high on believing_

 _That you're in love with me_

 _I'm hooked on a feeling_

 _And I'm high on believing_

 _That you're in love with me_

We were both on the verge of climaxing, and I could feel a rush go through my boys as I was trying to keep it from spilling into the nurse.

"A-are you going t-to cum?" Mikan asked, I could feel the rush of a climax coming.

"I can't hold back Mikan, I'm about to cum." I said, and she wrapped her legs around my waist again, as she wanted me to release myself in her.

"G-go ahead, c-cum inside me, I-I'm about to cum too." She said as I took three mighty thrusts of my body and I released all of my love into Mikan and we both laid on the recovery bed and enjoyed the rest of the song.

 _I said I'm hooked on a feeling_

 _And I'm high on believing_

 _That you're in love with me_

 _I'm hooked on a feeling_

As soon as I was fully recovered from my little love making session with Mikan, she had to get back to work and I received a text about an old friend of mine, Chelsea, it turns out she's living in Chelsea running an orphanage, I know it's totally ironic that someone is living in a city with the same name, but this was her choice, and she wanted to make a difference for all the children who have lost their parents. And it seems the Messiah has his sights on Chelsea, and I'm talking both the city and the Night Raid member, Chelsea. It turns out that she set up an orphanage in the city to help raise the children who have lost their parents, whether it's from abuse, abandonment, death, or anybody who didn't want them, she took them into her arms.

And if those kids were killed or the orphanage was destroyed, then those kids along with that orphanage will be hanging over my head.

But I also heard that the so called "warriors of hope" were there too, probably bringing those kids into Junko's despair, even though I've been through that hell and back, but Junko tore me up so bad that I'm still not right in the head, I've been split of so many personalities.

But I've known Chelsea since we were kids in grade school and she always protected me from bullies.

One day, we even got to kiss one another, and to me, it was just magical, she was the first person I truly ever loved, and she had to move, and when she did, I felt a part of me just tear apart, but luck seemed to have favored on my side, as soon as I got into middle school, about to change over to high school, it turned out that we dated and became an "it" couple of both middle school and high school, soon after, we became homecoming king and queen, and before we graduated, we both lost our virginities to each other.

But I'll cover that in another time...I know I'm a wet blanket, but I swear, where we did and how we did it, would make you shit a brick.

The text I received from Chelsea read, **The kids and I need your help, I don't know how long we can hold out, but I hope you can get here soon.**

I then texted back, **Don't worry babe, your knight in shining armor is coming, and I'll be bringing some family members with me to help you. :)**

Just then, Harlock came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, and he was curious about who I was texting with.

"Hey bro, what's the next move, I'm getting a little pent up and needing to take out some more of those holier than thou assholes." Harlock said, and I informed him that we were going get Chelsea and her group of anime loving orphans.

"Gather up the rest of the family, we're going to Chelsea." I said, and this just caused Harlock to raise an eyebrow at me.

"What's in Chelsea?" He asked, and I just scoffed at his question shaking my head.

"Not what, who. And it turns out that Chelsea is living there and she opened an orphanage there, the Messiah knew that she's running that orphanage, and we need to get her out of there before she and those kids heads are on pikes for defying the holy ways of that mad man." I said, gripping my phone tightly, Harlock passed the word to the rest of the inner circle that we were going to go get Chelsea.

As soon as I got to Lucille, Naegi decided that he wanted in on the whole action scene with all of us, and I can't deny him since he's a member of our family, he was armed with a SCAR-L carbine assault rifle and a Heckler and Koch USP .45 semi-automatic handgun. We both got into the car and I stepped on the gas pedal as I began to speed out of the bunker, I turned the CD player on and placed a CD in placing the song on track four, the song "Wrong Side Of Heaven" by Five Finger Death Punch.

 _I spoke to God today, and she said that she's ashamed._

 _What have I become, what have I done?_

 _I spoke to the Devil today, and he swears he's not to blame._

 _And I understood, cause I feel the same._

 _Arms wide open, I stand alone._

 _I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._

 _Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._

 _I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

 _The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell._

 _I heard from God today, and she sounded just like me._

 _What have I done, and who have I become._

 _I saw the Devil today, and he looked a lot like me._

 _I looked away, I turned away!_

 _Arms wide open, I stand alone._

 _I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._

 _Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._

 _I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

 _The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell._

 _I'm not defending, downward descending,_

 _Falling further and further away!_

 _Getting closer every day!_

 _I'm getting closer every day, to the end._

 _To the end, the end, the end,_

 _I'm getting closer every day!_

 _Arms wide open, I stand alone._

 _I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._

 _Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._

 _I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

 _The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

 _The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell._

[Miss Chelsea's home for lost souls…]

As soon as we got to Chelsea's orphanage, it turned out all the kids and Chelsea were having fun and playing without a care in the world.

Man, I wish I could live like those kids right now, as soon as I got out of the car, Chelsea then came up to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and we both shared a passionate kiss.

But as soon as Chelsea and I broke off of our kiss, I just tased in the back of the leg by Monaca, and the other four warriors of hope began to hold me down, I tried to fight out of it, but my strength was depleted, she then pulled out a crop and begins to whip me mercilessly.

"You should be thankful to mistress Junko and all that she has done for you." Monaca said, and I tried to fight out of the abuse she has given me, but it was no use, the warriors of hope had me pinned down and I was being beaten by a little girl in a wheelchair.

"After what that bitch fucking did to me, I'll never accepting her as a mistress or a savior, even if you have to beat it into me." I said grunting at the pain that was inflicted by Monaca.

Just then Naegi points points his assault rifle at the girl who was beating me senseless in the name of Junko Enoshima, but Chelsea grabbed the crop from the girl before any more damage could be inflicted on me.

"Is that any way to treat a guest? I believe you owe this man an apology, now." Chelsea said as she began to emit a dark aura with a hannya mask hissing, she was totally pissed at Monaca for hurting me.

"Why should I apologize to miss Junko's reject?" Monaca asked, Naegi had the gun trained on the girl with the intent to shoot if she meant any more harm to me.

"Do we treat our guests like that?" Chelsea asked, and I began to get my strength back as I fought my way out of the grasp of the other four warriors of hope.

My leg was still hurt from the shot of the stun gun that someone used on me, but I blocked out the pain and out of nowhere, a rouge bullet was fired from an assassin's gun as the bullet rips through the chest of a young boy as he dropped to the ground dead, Chelsea looks over and sees one of her children just get killed.

"Noooooo!" Chelsea screamed, and tears of anger and sadness poured from her eyes as one of the orphans.

It turned out that the killer was a supporter of the Messiah, and that's when Chelsea pulls out some acupuncture needles and tosses them into the vital spots of the killer and he just dropped to the ground.

"Chelse, it's not safe here, more DoF soldiers are going to be coming here and they're going to do the same thing they did to that boy." I said, and she began to sob as I brought her into my chest so she can cry on me.

"His name was David, and he was just a sweet and innocent boy who lost his parents." said Chelsea, I then took Chelsea's hand and we walked over to David's corpse and I placed my hand onto the boy as I bowed my head and began to pray for him.

"Dear lord, I know that we are not perfect, but I ask you now, take this boy up into your arms and show him love and compassion in our time of need, the Messiah might be saying that he's doing your work, but he hides behind Satan and lies through his forked tongue. David, may you rest in peace, Amen." I said as I pulled out two coins and placed them over the eyes of the dead boy.

Just then, Zack arrived with the members of Chaos Revolutionary and Harlock along with the rest of the family showed up as well.

We were even joined by Saitama and Genos, when Genos saw what just happened along with seeing an innocent boy being killed for a crime he didn't commit.

"Was the Dawn Of Fear responsible for doing this to some as innocent as this boy?" Genos asked, and I just nodded, this just infuriated my cyborg guardian.

"His name was David, and he lost his parents in a gang war gone wrong, and now he's joining his parents in heaven." Chelsea said as she began to place his hands onto his chest so he looks like he's resting.

"Alright, we got work to do, Chelse, I need you to gather up all the kids and load them all into a vehicle, guys we need to protect Chelsea and the kids. And I'll be damned if I let another kid die under my watch." I said and more DoF soldiers and followers were coming for us.

Saitama jumped in front of the vehicles and they even had a couple of Tanks coming for us, Saitama used a couple of well placed punches and destroyed the tanks both with a single blow.

"That was no fun." Saitama said, he really wanted to enjoy the fight with the tanks but it turns out that high powered military panzers was no match for someone as powerful as Saitama.

"You better leave these peons to me." Genos said, and I only heeded to my cyborg guardian as I waved my hand and Genos powers up a flamethrower, then a burst of flame came out of his hand as Chelsea begins to load up the bus with kids, but little did we know, my "Sister" was coming to the party, she pushed down on a explosion plunger and it detonated the explosives in the two vacant buildings as the explosions sent multiple soldiers along with a few followers flying and burning through the air.

This put a surprise look on Genos' face, as it put a smile on my face and I began to laugh knowing who it was.

"You should invite me to your shindigs more often big brother." A girl's voice said, and if you didn't know, that is my little sister, Tiny Tina! "Or better yet come and visit your sister more, I do get lonely!" She sang as she jumped up on my back and wanted me to piggyback her.

"How you doing sis?" I asked, and Tina is also a fan of anime since I got her into it, now she builds bombs and explosives to destroy the DoF and all of their holy followers.

Zack Orion knew that there were going to be more soldiers coming, and if we don't get the kids out of here, then there's no hope for our group.

"Hey uh, can we wrap up the happy little reunion? We got more enemies in bound." Zack said, and it seems that the bounty hunters were still hunting us down still.

As soon as the kids were loaded onto the bus, we got into our vehicles, but it turned out Naegi wanted to drive Lucille.

"Alright dude, but you better not get a single scratch on her." I said as I got into the passenger's seat armed with my trusty fully custom AK-47, and thus we begin a highway battle.

As soon as we began barreling down the highway, I slipped out the window and began unloading a hailfire of AK-47 fire as the bullets began to rip through the glass windshield and took out the driver and passenger as the car flipped forward and I climbed out onto the roof of Lucille as she roared down the road and I tried to catch my balance.

Just then a DoF biker came out on a Ducati sports bike as I kicked him off with a well placed kick and he flew off the bike and crashed onto the pavement getting run over by a high speeding DoF van, the man's body explodes into a splatter of crimson gore as it stained the grill of the van.

I then noticed that there was a MAC-10 submachine gun strapped to the bike, I then took the gun from it's resting place and the van began to speed up next to me, the driver then rolls down the window in a chance to shoot me, but I was quicker to the draw, when the driver had his .44 magnum revolver out, I aimed the MAC-10 at the driver and fired three shots at the guy killing him before he could get a shot off. The van spun around a few times and barreled into a ditch before it exploded. My heart was pumping like a jackhammer, I never felt so alive before, then a eighteen wheeler rig came barreling down the road at high speed, but the back door of the bus opens and out pops Tiny Tina with a grenade launcher, she then fires a series of well placed explosive rounds causing the rig to explode and become a heap of smoldering metal, we then arrived in Anarchy territory, and we safely delivered the children and Chelsea to the bunker where they can lay low until the heat dies down from this little escapade, and believe me, I could use a freaking vacation…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, this is only the beginning of what I got stored for you, I'm very open to ideas to make future

chapters, where should the DoF try to take us out next? How will we fight back? I need some feedback from you

guys, keep this story alive, your reviews and support are the very beat's of this story's heart, don't let it stop and

die...as always feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are optional, and also tell your friends about this, word

of mouth can help make or break certain stories, more people I can on board with this, the more chapters I can

write, and until the next action filled chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses,

BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	12. Aquarium War And Freedom Trail Anarchy!

Chapter 12: Aquarium War And Freedom Trail Anarchy!

(Opening A/N: After my little trip to the north end of Boston, and let's say that the north end of Boston is under DoF control and we also get invited to the aquarium for a special Pokemon show, but when we get there, it's going to be a fight for a show that we wanted to see, but our fight doesn't end there not by a long shot...it seems that we need to fight on the Freedom trail like our ancestors did once upon a time, plus we'll meet more anime characters along the way, including one of my "Special" waifus of all time, Akame. But now it's time to get the ball rolling on the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it…)

Bowser: Hey guys, ready for more Anarchy Of Anime? Bowser is!

Yoshi: Just make sure you have all the lights on in the room, and make sure you don't stand too close to the screen. Yosh!

 **Ask, Yoshi Sensei!**

Yoshi: (Dressed as a professor, bowing to the group of readers) Greetings one and all, I am Yoshi sensei, and today I am going to recap what had happened in the last chapter. Now as you should know it seems that the leader of the Anarchy is building a harem, and we all have found out that the ultimate nurse Mikan Tsumiki is one of those waifus. I'm just lucky that Mirajane didn't kill him for cheating on her like that...But let's get back to the job at hand it turns out that another one of onii-chan Roman's waifus Chelsea is living in Chelsea, Massachusetts along with running an orphanage. I know it's totally ironic, but it turns out that onii-chan and Chelsea have a history together. And they even loved one another, but there were also in the orphanage the warriors of hope, a group of children that were placed into despair by Junko Enoshima, along with her despair. Monaca, the mastermind behind the warriors of hope, tried to bring onii-chan back into the despair. But Chelsea intervened, she lost one of the orphans when he was killed by a follower of the Messiah. Who was then killed by Chelsea, with more DoF soldiers coming for our group, we also got to meet our onee-chan, Tiny Tina, she a demolitions expert and a fellow anarchist, they had to leave the orphanage and a massive highway battle ensues, our onii-chan and the family were successful and made it back to the bunker in one piece. Stand, bow, Yosh! (Yoshi removes her professor outfit)

[At the bunker after the orphanage incident...]

Chelsea and I were sitting on a couch together and Chelsea was still broken up about the death of David as she sobbed into my chest and I tried to calm her down.

"I know it's so sad that someone is killed but we need to make sure that David's death was not in vain." I said, and Chelsea's cries stopped, she had enough time to cry for the loss, and I then received an invite for a Pokémon aqua show at the Boston aquarium and yeah I do like Pokémon, and I could use a little break from all of this, not to mention having memories with Leone and A.J.

I figured it'd be good to engage Chelsea's orphans into a spectacle at the aquarium.

As it turns out, I had a connection in the North End of Boston with the DoF controlling it, it turned out that my connection was originally from Australia, and he was a member of the Australian special forces and he also was a die hard fan of anime, but he came to Bean Town to see if he can hunt down the notorious Messiah and all of those who follow him and send them screaming to hell.

I also lent him one of my waifus to make sure that he didn't screw anything up, and that waifu was Akame.

So I went through the contacts of my phone and found Bunyip, I pressed the call button on the phone and it rang twice before he answered it.

"This is the Bunyip here." Said an Australian voice, I was wondering what was going on in the north end.

"Bunyip, this is Roman, what's going on in the North End?" I asked and he held up a pair of binoculars as he saw an actual Gyarados as it roared and I thought he was playing Pokémon Go.

"You're not going to believe this, but there's a Gyarados in my sights." Bunyip said, and I began to get a little ticked off if he was playing a game when he needs to keep an eye on enemy movement.

"Damn it Bunyip! Are you freaking playing Pokémon Go again?!" I asked ticked off, but how could he when he's on the phone?

"Actually I'm looking at one at the Boston aquarium." Bunyip said, and this just made me want to go there.

"I'll be over as soon as possible, tell the trainers, that I accept their invitation." I said, and we both hung up on each other.

"What was that all about?" Chelsea asked, and this just put a smile on my face.

"Chelsea, get your kids together, we're going to the aquarium for a water show." I said, Chelsea then got up off of me and she went to gather all of the orphans that she was looking over.

Mirajane was curious about who I was calling, she then took my phone and it showed that I called, Bunyip.

"Anything going on in the North End?" Mirajane asked, and I had a small smile on my face.

"How about a show at the aquarium? We could use a little bit of relaxation there babe." I said and she helped me up off the couch.

"What kind of show is it?" Mirajane asked, and I showed her the promo for the show…

"It's a Pokémon water show, I even heard from Bunyip that Gyarados is going to be there." I said, and that just lit up her face.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Mirajane said,

We decided to take the subway to the North End, since they're the only way to get between Southie and the North End of Boston, but I swear to god above, Boston is my home, and I'll be damned if that calls himself the Messiah rules Boston with an iron fist. So I decided to listen to some music to pass the time and the song I chose was from the movie Suicide Squad called "Heathens" by Twenty Øne PilØts. When I pressed play, the subway began to move and Chelsea fell asleep on my left shoulder.

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _Welcome to the room of people_

 _Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_

 _Docked away_

 _Just because we check the guns at the door_

 _Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

 _You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you_

 _You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you_

 _You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_

 _But after all I've said_

 _Please don't forget_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _We don't deal with outsiders very well_

 _They say newcomers have a certain smell_

 _You have trust issues, not to mention_

 _They say they can smell your intentions_

 _You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you_

 _You'll have some weird people sitting next to you_

 _You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_

 _But after all I've said_

 _Please don't forget_

 _(Watch it, watch it)_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_

 _(Watch it)_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _(Watch it)_

 _Please, all my friends are heathens. Take it slow_

 _(Watch it)_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed_

 _(It's blasphemy)_

 _I tried to warn you just to stay away_

 _(Away)_

 _And now they're outside ready to bust_

 _(To bust)_

 _It looks like you might be one of us_

As soon as the song ended, we arrived at our destination, we were greeted by our brother in arms, the Bunyip, he was excited to see the orphans that followed us the North End.

It turns out that the Bunyip looks a lot like Wolverine from the X-Men movies, and I'm talking the live action ones too, one orphan girl walked up the Australian soldier and it turned out he was also a fan of anime as well. But when the Messiah declared it illegal, he swore that he'd hunt the man down and make him pay for such an unspeakable act, he then went over to Mirajane and handed her a Pokéball, considered as a gift on both me and her getting engaged.

"I heard that you and Roman are now engaged, consider this as a bit of dowry for the two of you…" Bunyip said, she then opened the Pokéball and it turned out to be an Aurill, cute little thing too.

"Aw it's so cute." Mirajane squeaked, who was happy for our little gift from the Australian soldier.

And it turns out both Saitama and Genos got here using their super speed, Bunyip then walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder, as soon as he got my attention, he handed me a pair of binoculars and I began to to take a look through them.

"What's been going on over here?" I asked, and when I looked at one of the banners on the buildings representing some kind of Fascist cult or a supremacy group, it turned out the DoF were being supported by Aryan supremacists.

I was both angry and sick to my stomach at the same time, those kinds of people believe that if you're purely white then you're superior than everyone else, but what they don't know is, we all bleed red on the inside, and they are blind to other races.

But we need to lay low and try not to get caught by the DoF or any of those Aryans because they'd do some unspeakable things to us anarchists. So I kept my AK-47 closeby in case something goes down really quick, and I also had my trusty Glocks and my Katana in case the shit really hits the fan.

We began to head over to the aquarium and it turned out we were greeted by another one of my waifus, Akame.

She then comes up to me and places a French kiss on me, and I wrapped my arms around her, just then Genos came up behind me and cleared his throat.

"Can I help you with something Genos?" I asked, and he had a stern look on his face.

"Can you tell me why you're making out with another girl when you're clearly engaged to another woman?" Genos asked, and Mirajane just scoffed as she answered for me.

"Akame happens to be a waifu of Roman's, it's not cheating if another waifu is involved, besides, we aren't married yet, and if we were, he'd have to bring in all of his waifus so I know who he's banging with." Mirajane answered with a pair of rolling eyes.

We were also joined by Harlock, Haineko, along with Yoshi and Bowser, they wanted to visit the aquarium as well, we all waited for Chaos Revolutionary to show up, the two Zacks showed and they were ready to watch the show as we were, but there was a feeling of uncertainty going up my spine, little did we know, our enemies were luring us into an ambush.

As we went into the aquarium we went through two sets of doors, the second set showed a penguin habitat, the sounds of their squacks filled the room as they were sitting on the artificial rocks or swimming in the water, Mirajane looked at them and she lit up the same way that she did when she was given Aurill.

So we went to the exhibition area where we saw Gyarados, some Magikarp, a Lapras, Seel, Squirtle, and a few other water Pokémon, the trainers were swimming with their Pokémon as the show began and we were enjoying the spectacle that was deemed illegal or sinful through the eyes of the Messiah or a holy believer of God.

But to us, this was true freedom and it's beauty, just then the sounds of gunfire filled the aquarium halls, come on, can't we just have one moment of peace and just enjoy ourselves?

I then walked over to the Bunyip and I placed my hand on his shoulder, I needed to get him to take the children and find them a place to hide from the DoF and make sure that they won't get killed by those murdering Sons of bitches.

"I have a gift for the Anarchist scumbag leader, and you might want to come out to see what it is!" The DoF follower said, and I headed out towards the penguin exhibit, and it turned out another one of my waifus Shura was on her knees and the follower had her sword pointing to her neck, if this dumb bastard planned on killing one of my waifus and thinks they got another thing coming, just then, it seems that I just tapped into a new power that I had no idea about, as time began to freeze, and I unsheathed my sword.

I quickly ran over to Shura and her captor, as soon I got there, I punched the bastard square in the jaw breaking it and having blood and teeth fly out as well, I then grabbed Shura's sword and placed it into her hand, as soon as I got back to normal, Shura wraps me in a hug and then embraces me with a French kiss.

"My beloved knight in shining armor." Shura said, just seeing her huge boobs just gave me a bit of wood in my pants.

"Yeah, if we weren't in a fight, I'd so jump you right now." I said, and there was still work to be done, Akame charged at the follower who was about to pull the trigger on me, she sliced him, the poison begins to go through his body as he dropped to the ground dead.

But the thing was, there were more of those guys outside waiting for us, and if we step out, then we might have drawn targets on ourselves as we become a huge fucking shooting gallery.

"On behalf of the Aryans Against Anime, come out and face the judgement of God." The lead Aryan said holding a bullhorn, and this is my philosophy, if I had a dollar for every time god or the Aryan race separatists get involved, then it proves that they're following a false belief, and I'm going to make sure that they get the hell of my home known as Boston.

Just then an energy blast, came out of nowhere, and it turned out that Genos was the one who fired that shot and he had enough of their attacks.

"You blind followers are attacking innocent people, and these so called Sinners that you are trying to purge are true heroes of freedom." Genos said, and the Aryans began to attack by charging into the aquarium but they were met with a wall of ice created by Esdeath. A couple of men showed up with flamethrowers, as they began to melt Esdeath's ice wall, as soon as the ice wall broke, ghost Zack just began to use his power to possess one of the Aryan flamers as he turned on his buddy and used the flamethrower to scorch the other flamer and as soon as the second white guy was burned alive, the first guy he possessed exploded into a puddle of blood and gore.

As soon as that happened, I just whistled a little and the damage was already done, the flamers did their job and created a entrance big enough for soldiers to go through, now it was my time to shine.

I had my sword at the ready as the Aryan soldiers began to pour into the aquarium, I poked my thumb with tooth as a little speck of blood began to form, I then wiped my blood onto my sword as it changed the blade to a crimson color, Bunyip knew that my sword was a real state of the art Teigu, and he also knew that when blood whether it's mine or my enemies touches this blade and I get hurt, then that wound will heal.

The Blade then began to form a sort of flame as I poured some of my strength into the blade and with one mighty swipe, the energy within the blade escaped and killed at least five Aryan soldiers and wounding a couple others but they expired from major blood loss.

(Roman, can you hear me, it's Sinon. If you can hear me, please respond.) Sinon said via telepathy, and I had a few moments to chat with Sinon.

(I'm here Sinon, what's up?) I asked telepathically, and it turned out she was at the Freedom Trail and there were a lot of Aryans along with DoF soldiers looking for otakus and innocent children to so call purge.

(The Aryans and DoF are rounding up people and killing them here, we need to do something before anyone else dies.) Sinon said as if she couldn't bear losing more people, and too many have died.

(We're on our way, just stay put and we'll be on our way.) I said as I ended the telepathy connection between me and my sniper waifu.

One Aryan was scared about what I was going to do, and he looked like he had some valuable information, and I wanted to know the connection between the DoF and the Aryans, so I grabbed the cowering guy by the throat and grasped onto it with firm grip.

"Please, have mercy on me, I swear, I'll tell you anything." The Aryan pleaded, as I loosened my grip a little, but not letting go.

"What's the connection between you racist pricks and the DoF?" I asked, and the answer was simple…

"The Messiah has connections to us, his two sons rebelled against his ways thinking that being white isn't all that there is." The Aryan said, and I released him, but I was going to make a statement with his corpse, so I gripped my katana and with two hands, decapitated the last Aryan to send a message to the other Aryans along with the DoF and the Messiah, Esdeath created an ice pike for me to stick the guy's head on, and when his head was on a pike, I dragged the decapitated body out in front of the aquarium as I poured gasoline all over it, lit a match, and set it ablaze.

Now we need to get to the freedom trail so I can get to the Freedom trail and save Sinon, but I also got a call over my earpiece from Jin, it turns out that he's with Sinon at the Freedom Trail.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the aquarium, Sinon asked me to make sure that she doesn't get hurt and we could definitely use some assistance here…" Jin said, and his backup request shall be fulfilled.

"Don't worry Jin, backup's on it's way." I said, and we all began to head towards the freedom trail.

You probably might be wondering why we're walking over to the Freedom Trail instead of driving there, two reasons, one: the enemy is still out there and they might have the road set up for ambush points, and two, I really could use the exercise.

We needed to stay alert for any potential ambushes the enemy might have laid out for us, but it seems that the DoF is still hunting us down with the support of the Aryans, but this is our home, and if they really want to destroy my family and try to level our home that we call Boston, then I'm willing to fight anyone on my home turf.

Just then, an enemy sniper had me in his sights, but Harlock grabbed and pulled me to safety, the bullet ricochets off of a car, I accessed my arsenal from aholo-watch Sasumi invented then I looked through as I chose and got an RPG, and no it's not a Role Playing Game, it's a rocket propelled grenade launcher.

As soon as the RPG digitized in my hands, I began to calculate where the sniper was, the bullet hit the car at a 45 degree angle, at a speed of 1,500 feet per second, and the distance is about 50-75 yards, so it means that our sniper is going to be in a room of a building about six stories up.

But to play it safe, I activated my camo suit which turned me invisible (See chapter 3) and I began to move forward.

As soon as I got to a close enough, I aimed the rocket at the building which contained the sniper, and shot the rocket at the room where the sniper was causing the room to explode, the sniper flew out burning and he fell out of the window as he burned to death.

But we were on borrowed time here, we need to get to the Freedom trail, time was not on our side and I'd hate to see anything happen to Sinon.

[Freedom Trail]

As soon as we got there, Jin and Sinon were setting on the building rooftop in a prone sniper position, overlooking the Freedom Trail, the streets were filled with armed soldiers and Aryans as they had lined up innocent people looking to be executed.

I hailed both of my allies via, the headset…

"Jin, Sinon, can you hear me? Here's the plan, pick off as many of those bastards as possible, any stragglers will be dealt with me. Fire on my mark, ready, sync!" I said as I equipped a military issue grenade launcher.

"Copy that, sync!" Both Jin and Sinon said in unison.

"Mark!" I shouted as I fired a grenade at an APC causing it to explode, Jin fired the first shot and the bullet rips through the soldier's head killing him, Sinon fired one through the wrist of an Aryan who was about to kill a woman and he drops to his knees as he tried to suppress the bleeding, but she gave him a mercy death by placing a shot right through his chest.

"Nice." Jin whispered to Sinon, she let out a small smile and they had to make sure that nothing bad happens to me.

I then pulled out my AK-47 and began to open fire on some bad guys, the bullets from my gun began to rip through the surviving members of the DoF and the Aryans as their bodies began to hit the ground and I found one guy who happened to still be alive but mortally wounded, I pulled out a hand grenade, pulled the pin and shoved it into the mouth of the survivor as I just began to jump for cover, the grenade explodes and the man's head was no more along with part of his shoulder since the grenade destroyed part of his body.

Just then a drone comes flying in and happens to be a holographic call for me, a hologram appeared in front of me, the hologram was of a topless Aryan swordsman who had a saber in its sheath resting on his shoulders with both hands gripping the sword, he also had Aryan tattoos covering the top half of his body, and he wore a nazi style dress pants, combat boots and a nazi hat as well.

"Am I speaking to the leader of the Anarchy Of Anime?" The Aryan swordsman asked, and I just nodded yes.

"Do you wish to challenge me to a fight of swordsmanship?" I asked and he replied, this…

"As a matter of fact, yes. And it's going to be to the death." Replied the swordsman.

"Very well, Name the place, and I'll gladly fight you there." I said and it turned out that he was in another one of my favorite places…

"The Boston Harbor." The Swordsman answered and I knew that there was going to be a good fight there…

[The Boston Harbor…]

As soon as we got to the harbor, it turned out that Saitama and Genos were already here and sitting in the middle of the harbor and floating on top of the water, was the swordsman, he was sitting in the lotus position he then opened his eyes showing they were as blue as the sky, he then stood up and unsheathed the saber.

"Before we begin, will you give me the name of the warrior I am going to fight?" The swordsman asked, I then removed my shirt, leaped onto the water noticing that I too can play Jesus and walk on water, and I began to make a beeline for the swordsman, as soon as I close enough, I decided to give my name…

"My name is Roman-Scott Rideout, and I'm the patriarch of the Anarchy Of Anime, this is my home and those guys over there are my family. I'm willing to fight and die for them as they are willing to fight and die for freedom and for anime." I said as I drew my Katana and the blade was still crimson from my blood still residing in the blade.

"Now Roman, my name is Dennis Von Clemson. And I have learned how to use swords since I was a young boy, I have no qualms against you, I want to see how good of a swordsman you are." Said Dennis as he unsheathed a saber and he came at me with a powerful dash, I parried him right off the bat as we both clashed blades and the crossing of steel could be heard inland.

"Master, should we intervene?" Asked Genos, Saitama shook his head no, this was directly my fight and I can handle myself.

"It's not a good idea Genos, best to stay here and watch." Said Saitama, and in a montage of samurai style anime, we both exchanged steel for steel blows as we both were equally matched, and neither one of us were tired.

He then lunged at me, and the skin camo just dropped as it showed a bunch of tattoos of my former life came to light, I then had the skin camo dropped showing a whole bunch of anime tattoos covering my arms and torso, I then swung at him and he blocked it as well, now we're at a stand still.

"It seems that you're just as good as I am." Said Dennis, and I knew that if one of us slips up for one second, it's game over.

Just then, the white aura that appeared when Genos and I made a contract appeared around me, I could feel a rush of power just begin to give me a boost, then I realized, that this was the first part of my ultimate Otaku form.

The aura then formed into a pair of angel wings and a hollow mask appeared, this just put a smile on Dennis' face.

"Grrrrrah." I groaned, mimicking the sound of a hollow.

"So this is the power of the ultimate Otaku huh? I'd like to see how this goes." Dennis said as he and I charged at each other, we both clashed and we created waves sending them inland.

"I wonder if I can do it…" I said in a hollowfied voice, just then the sword began to glow with power and it turns out I could be able to do it. "Getsuga-Tensho!" I shouted and swung the blade with all of my might.

The energy cut through Dennis' saber and decapitated him, the hollow mask disappeared, and I collapsed into the harbor's water sinking down to the bottom.

As I came close to the bottom, I found a red exceed egg, so I reached out to it and grabbed a hold of it not letting go, I then looked up and saw my brother Harlock, he dived in after me and grabbed me along with the egg as we all began to swim to the surface.

As soon as we got to the surface, Yoshi and Bowser flew us back to the surface, Yoshi knew that I had an exceed egg in my arms.

"What's an exceed egg doing in the bottom of the Boston Harbor?" Yoshi asked as the green and gold exceeds brought us back to shore.

"I really wish I had an answer for you Yoshi, but I wonder if the egg is alright." Harlock said, just then the egg began to hatch and another male exceed was born.

"Ay!" Said the red exceed, I then came around and saw the exceed.

"Whoa, what a bad trip, at least we got another exceed for Yoshi and Bowser." I said coming around, the exceed then began to cower by hugging me as he was a bit shy, I then wrapped my arms around the little guy letting him know that I'm here for him.

"Please protect me, big bruthah." Said the exceed using a Bostonian accent, and I found out that I now have anothah little bruthah.

"They'ah all youah bruthahs and sistahs, we'ya family." I replied in my Bostonian accent.

Just then, I received a text from Zack Orion, it read... **It turns out we have set up shop at the science museum, and if you need a place to lay low and make moves against our enemies.**

So I called Bunyip to make sure that he and the kids were alright, luckily he answered and he was fine along with the kids.

"You got the Bunyip." He said on the other end of the line and I told him what the next move was.

"Bunyip, it's Roman, listen, I need you get the kids to the science museum, we're going to see if we can take back the North End and liberate Boston." I said as I hung up my call with him.

The fight for Boston, ouah home, continues, and I swear, before the year is out, Boston, America, and the world will be free from the clutches of the Messiah and his anti-anime ways.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, here's another chapter in the can, and to those who want to cry foul that I was using Aryans in a bad

way, it's because I believe in all races, religions, and cultures should be shared nor condone them, not one race nor

religion is superior than the other. And I'm looking for more members to Join the cause, and I'd really like to make it

multicultural as possible, so if you have friends who happen to like anime and hate to see it made illegal, then send them

over here. A special thanks goes out to Chance Green G King, The Celestial Sky Dragon, and Autistic Grizzly for the

ideas and the inspiration to get this chapter done, so feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are optional, and until

the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	13. DON'T EVAH MESS WITH BOSTON!

Chapter 13: DON'T EVAH MESS WITH BOSTON!

(Opening A/N: Well guys, it turns out that I totally forgot to tell you the name of the red exceed, it's Aiden. And here's a little description, he's got a unzipped black hoodie like Lector, and he also has bright blue eyes and he also has a white spot on his left eye as well, and he also speaks in a Bostonian accent since he was born here in Boston, so he won't be using any Rs when he talks. And it turns out we'll be using the Boston science museum as a new staging front/safehouse as we try to claim the North End from the clutches of the Messiah and the Dawn Of Fear. There will be a lot of gunfights along with people getting killed in this chapter, plus if I use "ah" in a word with an "R" in it, those aren't typos, it's Bostonian talk. Even though I'm from Maine, I too speak like this from time to time. One of my pahsonal favoahites is this, "You dahty rat bastahd!" And there's a rule of thumb here when it comes to talking Bostonian if there's an R in the third letter or more of the word, replace it with "ah" in fact check out "The Boondock Saints" there's one character that speaks a fluent Bostonian accent and he's from Maine, Comedian Bob Marley who plays detective Greenly. But now, let's drop anothah chaptah!)

 **Aiden:** Welcome back, ready for some moah Anahchy Of Anime?

 **Yoshi:** If you are then you better have all the lights in the room turned on.

 **Bowser:** And Bowser suggests not standing too close to the screen.

 **ASK YOSHI SENSEI!**

 **Yoshi:** Hello again class, Yoshi Sensei here again, and I'm here to tell you to recap what happened in the last chapter. (Points to the screen with a pointing stick) As you can see here in the last chapter, we were heading to the New England aquarium for a Pokémon water show, and we also met up with another member of Anarchy Of Anime who happens to be from Australia, and he happens to be the inside man within the North End of Boston. But it turned out before the show could begin, the DoF and Aryans Against Anime joined forces in able to take us out, but thanks to onii-chan Roman's gut feelings, we survived the ambush and fought not only there, but also on the freedom trail where the enemy were rounding up innocent people with the intent to kill them but thanks to the Anarchy's swift judgement...they made sure that no one else dies on their watch. Just then, onii-chan Roman was offered a fight to the death by a swordsman named Dennis, they fought on the waters of the Boston harbor and onii-chan awoken his ultimate Otaku form, with that he kills Dennis but the energy drains out of him and he fell into the harbor and that's when he found an exceed egg. Onii-chan Harlock then dives in after Roman and rescues him from drowning, and it turns out the exceed egg hatched in Roman's arms and now we have a new member of the family. (Bell rings) Remember, we got a test on this next week, stand, bow, yosh! (removes teacher uniform)

[Museum of science]

I can't fathom how long it's been since I last visited the Science museum, and the fact that we're using this as a safe house/staging front, we had the whole group moved over to the Science museum, it turned out that the leader of Chaos Revolutionary was the Professor, he helped out by making sure that anything happens doesn't end up with one of us being in a coffin.

He was an Asian-American man who was in his mid thirties, he wore a lab coat and he wore round glasses, he also happens to sound like the English version of Ichigo as well.

"You must be the Anarchist leader ghost's been talking about." The Professor said as he extended his hand to show that he was a friend, I then nodded yes and extended my hand as we both shook hands starting a new friendship.

"My name is Roman and yes, I am the leader of the Anarchy Of Anime, and it's a pleasure to meet you…" I replied and we were joined by our newest member Aiden the exceed.

"Say ahe you being nice to my big bruthah? If you ain't then I'm going to take you behind the bahn and beat you up." Aiden said in his ever so subtle Bostonian accent, and he's being a bit overprotective of me.

"Actually, I was going to show your 'Big brother,' some weapons that I've been working on and I bet you might want to see them." The Professor stated, and he showed me to the secret armory he stored his invented weapons, and the walls were covered with high tech guns and swords, man if Sasumi were here, she'd have a freaking field day with this stuff.

"This is a total wet dream to me, I mean someone pinch me." I said, and Aiden just pinched me and it turns out I just realized, I wasn't dreaming at all, this is totally real.

"I don't think you'ah dreaming at all big bruthah." Aiden said, then I noticed that there was a high tech assault rifle that looked like it popped out of a science fiction movie, and me being a total gun nut, I've even played with them when I was in Somalia, fighting off African pirates.

"Is that a high powered Phason rifle?" I asked and the Professor nodded as he knew that I knew a lot about guns and how they work.

"I gotta ask, do you know Sasumi Mokochi?" The Professor asked, and how did he know about her?

"Uh, yes, I do happen to know about this and I've even used it during operation Checkmate in Somalia." I said, he knew right then that I was a part of a mercenary PMC.

"What PMC were you with?" The professor asked and it seems that my soldier of fortune past has come back into light…

"Hotel Foxtrot." I answered, and he knew in my eyes that I've seen a lot of death and destruction just like now, but he knew I've seen a lot of action.

The tattoos were reminders and atonements that I had made with my former life, and that I will be judged for all the things that I've done, and I've even lost my fellow brothers during an air raid in Venezuela back in '19, and it turns out that I even almost died, but when I found my fellow brother in arms Devin Cain laying there dead, I nearly lost my shit.

I mean, Devin was the eldest son of the man who made anime illegal. It turned out he placed his soul into me so I can live on, he too had a love for Mirajane and anime, hence he wanted me to live on, and when I proposed to Mirajane, I wanted all of us to be happy.

The fact that the father of a fellow brother in arms has just claimed something that we both love illegal, then we both have a reason to fight.

So the Professor had me follow him to a secret shooting range that he recently built so he can test the new weapons so I took the Phason rifle and aimed it at the holographic target of a DoF grunt, he aimed his gun at me and I aimed at him as I gently squeezed the trigger and fired a oval shaped particle blast which went right through the enemy as the holo-target flew back and disintegrated, basically this gun will turn an enemy into a pile of ashes with a single blast.

"Where the hell have you been all my life sweetheart? And she's very light too, I always love light women." I said, noticing that the rifle was as light as a feather and she packs a heavy punch.

Just then, I received a text from an insider on Sasumi's whereabouts, it seems that she's being held at Cambridge University. But first, we need to reclaim the North End for Anarchy annexation of Boston.

As soon as Boston is liberated from these white supremacists, then we'll focus on the rest of Massachusetts, followed by America, and finally liberate the world.

"I see you have a determination in your eyes, what do you have planned?" The Professor asked, and this was going to be a personal speech that I need to make, and I was going to share it with everyone.

"I'm going to say this just once, so you better listen up, and I'll be using my bruthah's way of talking (Referring to Aiden who's still sitting on my shouldah) all my life, I've called Boston my home, all these memoahies, good times and bad, made me the pahson who I am today. As of now, Boston is ouah home, and we'ah not giving it up with fight." I said and the look on Aiden's face just lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'd knew you have it in ya big bruthah." Said Aiden, The Professor then knew that it was going to be an all out war.

"Let's gather up our groups and get ready for war." The Professor said, and he changed from his lab coat and into a battle suit.

Just then, I received a call from my right hand man Tokisawa, so I answered his call.

"Hey Roman, I got something that we could use to send a message to our enemies, meet me on memorial bridge." Tokisawa said as he hung up, I then hung up on my end as well.

"Before we start our little war, we need to send a message to our enemies that we're not fucking around, and this war is for keeps." I said, and the Professor nodded, next stop the memorial bridge.

[At the memorial bridge…]

Tokisawa was sitting on the trunk of a car, he had a huge ass grin on his face, since he had something inside it, as soon as we got out of the car, Tokisawa popped the trunk to reveal a corpse of an Aryan and a DoF soldier.

"Damn Toki, you fucking kabobed these guys?" I asked looking at all the stab wounds inflicted on the two corpses, it shows how good Tokisawa is with his knives, and I'm glad that he's my right hand man.

We then tied a pair of hangman's nooses along with a pair of fiber based scrolls with messages on them, we tied the scrolls around the dudes ankles and we also tied the nooses around the dead dude's necks and we toss the corpses off the railing of the bridge and the scrolls open up showing a message, Tokisawa then pulls out a drone and his phone flying the drone off the bridge, we then recorded the two dead soldiers, and it showed the messages, under the DoF soldier it read, _DoF Be Warned!_ And under the dead Aryan it read, _Aryans Too!_ And under the signs was the anarchy insignia, which meant that we were responsible for those two being the message for our enemies not to fuck with the Anarchy of Anime.

I then received a text from Takashi saying that he found a stash of anime that the enemy was planning on destroying it, and the stash was being held in one of my favorite places, Newbury Comics.

 **I'm in Quincy Market overlooking Newbury it seems that the DoF along with the Aryans are planning on raiding Newbury, trying to send a message to us, I've got a squad on standby for a chance of an ambush.**

I then texted to him... **I'm on my way, I want those fucks to understand who the fuck they're dealing with.**

 **Aiden:** And then…

We arrived in Quincy market, it turned out that the comic book shop was being raided, and if we don't do something, then we're going to lose our morale and my favorite place in the whole world will be gone forever.

I wanted to preserve this for the future of our family, and I wanted to show my nieces and nephews along with any sons or daughters I might have in the future this place and make it a tradition to come here as a reward for their achievements.

Just then, a soldier got blasted out of the store, and landed back first onto the sidewalk outside, and out stepped Genos.

"I am sorry to do this, but trying to destroy a comic book store is crossing a line." Genos said as he charged up another energy blast.

"Thank god for Genos." I said, the soldier then got up and pulled out a shock baton, but that's when I kicked myself into overdrive, and ran up to the soldier and slammed him into the ground gripping his neck, and slamming my left fist into his skull knocking him out.

As soon as I went inside, it turned out that luck was on our side, the comic books and all the figurines were still in tact as soon as I got upstairs, all of the upstairs area was crawling with five DoF soldiers as they were trying to round up all the anime and comic book stuff and place it onto a pile, there were a couple of gas cans, and by my guess, they were planning on destroying this place.

Just then, it turned out Harlock was laying in wait for the enemy to come his way, he had a shotgun in his hands and waited for the right time to pop off the soldiers.

As soon as the soldier walked over to Harlock's location, Harlock then grabbed one guy and snapped his neck, he then tossed the corpse at another soldier and shot the dead and living soldier with a single buckshot, the shot ripped through the soldiers as they both thudded onto the ground.

I took out both of my Glocks and shot the other three soldiers, all with well placed chest shots, as soon as the five soldiers were taken care of, Harlock looked at the pile of comic books and other stuff looking to make a fire out of it.

"Hey Rome?" Harlock asked, and I turned my attention to him.

"S'up H?" I replied, he stroked his chin looking at the stash of comic books and the gas cans.

"Question." H said, and this aroused my curiosity as well.

"Possible answer, but shoot." I replied, and I noticed that they were Marvel and DC comic books along with other brand name comics.

"Do you think the Messiah is planning on outlawing comic books?" H asked, and luckily they weren't doused in gasoline, and it looks like we're going to add this pile to our collection, besides collecting anime, I always have a love for collecting comic books as well.

"If this is to be true, then the Messiah has crossed a line in the sand." I stated firmly, Mirajane then sent me a text along with a link, it turned out to be a message from the Messiah.

"To all of those who defy me, as a punishment for all of those who sin against me, I hereby for your little act of rebellion hereby declare that all comic books and all of those sin dens known as comic book stores are hereby to be condemned." The Messiah said over the video, and that was going to another nail in his coffin when I find the son of a bitch and skin him alive.

I then headed outside, and grabbed the unconscious DoF soldier and it turned out to be one of the notorious lieutenants of the DoF since he looked a little too fine to be a DoF grunt.

"H, let's head to Charlestown, I know a certain place where we could send a message to the Messiah.

 **Yoshi:** And Then…

We arrived in Charlestown, and both H and I got out of H's Box truck, I opened up the back and grabbed the lieutenant, and had a hijacked sedan that no one was using, I popped open the trunk and had a Smith and Wesson .44 Magnum revolver.

As soon as I drew the revolver, the soldier came to his senses, and he knew that I was meaning business.

"What the fuck you gonna do?" The Lieutenant said, and I cocked the hammer on the pistol.

"Do you have any last words?" I asked as I slammed the soldier onto trunk opening and took the hood slamming it onto his neck.

"Go to hell, you bastard." He said, and I tossed him into the trunk of the car.

"You first." I replied as I fired a shot and placed a .44 round right through his forehead killing him instantly.

We then took the car and drove it into the nearby river as the water swallowed the car and the soldier to boot.

Now this was personal…Here's a little something for you all…

[Song: Nobody Wants To Die Artist: Ice Cube Genre Hip Hop/Rap

 _Everybody wants to go to Heaven_

 _Everybody wants to go to Heaven_

 _You tell 'em I'm on my way_

 _But nobody (You tell 'em, I'm on my way)_

 _Ah nobody wants to die_

You see a DoF soldier flying out of a window and the sound of a shotgun cocking and me stepping out with Harlock and we begin to walk down the streets of Boston.

 _I keep my mind on my money, I keep my hand on my gunny_

 _Don't get to playin' with sonny, unless you Playboy Bunny_

 _I'll put four in your tummy, tap two in your brain_

You then see people protesting in the streets, and we come across Tokisawa who then Joins me and Harlock for our walk with two anarchists take out a corpse and about to toss it over the bridge.

 _See the man ain't playing, if you think it's a game_

 _Haters whisper my name, suckers want what I slang_

 _Arrogant and I'm vain, DA want me to hang_

 _But let me explain, like Abel and Cain_

A fast car come roaring through the streets and comes to the harbor, we then see a metal shipping crate being loaded and the car goes inside it.

 _That the black Grim Reaper is not my brother's keeper_

 _Revenge, revenge a killer's on a binge of revenge_

 _It depends if I can live with my sins_

 _Lose family and friends (lost em all)_

 _Now you got to lose life and limb, spit phlegm on them_

A pair of cars rush through as they were spewing bullets between the two and there were enemy soldiers getting ready for action.

 _Got the code of Rakim, homey, jokes ain't allowed_

 _And you boy ain't scared to move the crowd with something loud_

 _If you doubt what I'm about, go ahead an run your mouth_

 _I'm the last thing you see when your time is running out, trick_

Ghost Zack has a DoF soldier tipping in a chair leaning back towards a pair of hungry sharks, as he pushes the soldier and sends him to his death as the sharks tear into the soldier and he joins us for our walk.

 _Everybody wants to go to Heaven_

 _I'll send you fast boy, with a blast boy (first class, boy)_

 _Everybody wants to go to Heaven_

Jin has one soldier placed in a parked car with a wrecked car above him, he then signals the crane operator to drop the car and joins us for our walk.

 _Messin' with the wrong one, send you on that long run_

 _Everybody wants to go to Heaven (I ain't the one, son)_

One soldier starts to pop off the car in front but it turned out that Reaper Zack had rigged explosives in the car as they all detonated and we all overlooked the scene of the carnage.

 _Pop you like a pro, now you good to go (yeah)_

 _Pop you like a pro, now you good to go (Go on)_

 _But nobody (Nobody, na)_

 _Ah nobody wants to die_

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you enjoy this, feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are still optional, until the next chapter, This is the Demon saying Sayonara!)


	14. Anarchist Of New Orleans

Chapter 14: Anarchist Of New Orleans

(Opening A/N: I'd like to congratulate Chance Green G King for guessing what the reference was, the ending was a spin off of a video game promo of Mafia III, and I hope to get my hands on a PS4 and a copy of it, and I might to a Black Lagoon/Mafia story real soon, I don't know when I might do it, but I'm getting eaten up on the inside of wanting to do it, this time, it turns out we have a Southern anarchist whose deciding to fight alongside us, and he has a grudge against the Messiah. But I will also show you a little secret about me and my bro Harlock in this chapter as well, but it's going to be a surprise. And now it's time to get back into the action!)

 **Yoshi:** Hey guys, ready for more Anarchy Of Anime?

 **Bowser:** Bowser suggest making sure that all the lights are on in the room.

 **Aiden:** And don't sit too close to the scheen okay?

 **ASK YOSHI SENSEI!**

Yoshi: Hello again class, it's your favorite teacher, Yoshi sensei! As for what happened in the last chapter, it seems that Onii-chan has set up a base of operations in the science museum, we also got to meet the leader of Ghost Zack's organizations, which is led by a man who calls himself "The Professor" Onii-chan then informed him about his former life of being a mercenary for a PMC called "Hotel Foxtrot." Then Tokisawa informed onii-chan Roman that he had a surprise for him, so when he got to the bridge they decided to send a message by hanging two corpses from the bridge, but it turned out that Newbury Comics was under attack by both forces as the Messiah decided to make comic books illegal, luckily both of our Onii-chan's were there to put a stop on any harm being inflicted on the comic book store. *Bell rings* Don't forget, we got a test tomorrow, Stand, Bow, Yosh!

[Past memory…]

From what I could remember, I was always haunted by the memory of a dragon that taught me and someone else shadow dragon slayer magic, the dragon's name was Kusneel.

But the thing that haunted me...was seeing Kusneel being sealed in crystal.

"No, please! Don't leave us Kusneel!" A younger me shouted as I saw the black scaled dragon being slowly sealed in crystal.

"Don't worry Roman, I'll only be sleeping, when your magic is strong enough, come and wake me." Kusneel said as he was encased in crystal.

"Kusneel!" I shouted as tears began to pour from my face, and that's when I usually wake up.

[Present time…]

I woke up with tears running down my face, and Aiden was still asleep and he was sleeping on my chest too.

"I'll have fouah cheesebuhgahs, a lahge ordah of French Fries, and an ice cold Doctah Peppah." Aiden said in his sleep, and I had to be easy not to wake him, so I gently slid off the bed, placed Aiden onto the bed and covered him with a blanket.

As soon as I was out in the main hall, I began heading for the training room, I pulled out my phone to check the time, it was 5:27 a.m. and the sun was going to be up in another half hour, so it gave me enough time to see if I can get back into using my shadow dragon slayer magic.

As soon as I got to the training room, I was enveloped by complete darkness, this is where I draw my strength, with several deep breaths, I inhaled a good amount of shadow and darkness.

As soon as I had enough in my system, I slammed my fist together as a dragon slayer seal appeared and an image of Kusneel appeared behind me.

 **"Shadow Dragon Shockwave!"** I shouted as I punched my fist on the ground and a powerful wave of shadow magic came out and caused a few training equipment to move, then Harlock stood in the door.

"You miss Kusneel don't you?" Harlock asked, and I gently nodded, Harlock could feel the same pain I was suffering from.

"I want to see him again and show him that we're starting a family and have him be there for me and Mirajane's wedding along with the birth of your kids." I said, but I felt like he was really gone and wasn't coming back.

Then a group of holographic enemies appeared and they were using their fists to try and take me on, I inhaled another breath and the holograms tried to charge at me, but I slam my fist together with the same effect as before.

 **"Shadow Dragon Spinning Heel Kick!"** I shouted as I spun with a high kick and a trail of shadow dragon slayer magic in my heel.

The hologram soldiers then dropped onto the ground as they reset for more, I then inhaled some more darkness, as soon as I had enough shadow and darkness inside my stomach, I converted it into magic and slammed my fists together casting yet another spell.

 **"Shadow Dragon Roar!"** With that, I then released a powerful burst of shadow magic and it was like a dragon's breath.

The hologram soldiers then flew through the air as the shadow dragon slayer magic blasted them all over the place.

Now it was Harlock's turn, he then took in a small breath and a subtle amount of shadow as he slammed his fists together creating the dragon slayer seal, just then the holographic soldiers came towards Harlock.

 **"Shadow Dragon Iron Fist!"** Harlock shouted as he punched through the holograms began to be destroyed, then we were joined by the green and gold exceeds, Yoshi and Bowser.

"You never told us that you happen to be dragon slayers." Bowser said.

"Yosh, why didn't you tell us?" Yoshi asked, and it was really difficult to tell Yoshi and Bowser about Kusneel and I should tell Aiden about me being a shadow dragon slayer as well, so we decided to tell the exceeds about Kusneel and what kind of dragon he was.

 **Yoshi and Bowser:** (In unison) And then…

"We had no idea, is there any way you can bring back Kusneel?" Bowser asked, and that was a question Harlock had an answer to…

"It turns out there is, if we combine our magic then we could be able to wake Kusneel from his slumber." Harlock said, and then a female purple exceed appeared.

"Excuse me, are you the Anarchy Of Anime?" The exceed asked in a southern accent, she looked like she needed some help.

"What's your name?" Harlock asked, and she answered him…

"My name is Henrietta, and I was hoping you could help me." Henrietta said, and we knew we could use more help.

"Alright, what is it you need help with?" I asked and the purple exceed just needed help since she's a part of a different branch of the AoA.

"I'm in need of your help you see, I'm from the New Orleans branch of the AoA, and the leader is being held at an Aryan compound about to executed tonight. Can you help me?" Henrietta asked and I just nodded, knowing anyone who hates the enemy for hating anime is a friend in my book.

"Alright, you got our assistance, besides, I think if we attack the Aryans under the guise of darkness, and we'll give those skin headed fucks a reason not to toy with the Anarchy Of Anime." I said as I punched a fist into my hand.

 **Aiden:** (Eating a cheeseburger and with a mouthful) And Then…

We arrived at the Aryan compound, it turned out that they were being prepared for some type of war, and if it's what they're looking for it, then a war with us is what they have found.

"Any ideas what's going on?" Harlock asked, and I was still surveying the area for any familiar faces.

"Don't know yet H, but I'll keep you informed…" I said as I moved the binoculars to the right and saw the head of the Aryans and the ultimate despair were face to face from each other.

She had a small cardboard box along with what seems to be some sort of narcotic drug, the Aryan leader then pulled out a knife and took a snort off the knife, and he pulled out a Smith And Wesson .44 revolver and points it at one of his men blowing his head open.

I then began to read Junko's lips…

"Are you sure that popping off one of your men is really necessary?" Junko asked as she changed into her gloomy persona with mushroom growing out of the top of her head.

Junko Enoshima was getting an alliance from our enemies, but what was the connection between the DoF, the Aryans, and Junko?

[Hangman's Gambit]

 **What is the connection between the DoF, the Aryans, and Junko?**

[? ?]

[O] [R] [G] [A] [N] [I] [Z] [E] [D] [C] [R] [I] [M] [E]

Then it hit me like a ton of books, it seems that the reason why anime is being outlawed is the fact to try to make organized crime possible.

It was all due organized crime, and we need to put a stop to all of this, Henrietta was getting really worried about her, and she needed to know if her person was going to be alright.

Just then, Henrietta pointed down and showed an African American kid being tied up and the leader of the Aryans having a baseball bat along with an apple placed on top of his head, what they were doing in our books is considered a hate crime, and I will not stand for it.

We needed to rescue the Anarchist, anyone who stands for anime and we need to send a clear message to those who happen to judge based on the color of a person's skin, we all bleed the same color and that is red.

As soon as we were about to make a move, something was going a little off, there was a thick gas coming into the building as we were being gassed into unconsciousness, as we were coming around, we found ourselves on the sidewalk, wrists tied up with zip ties, and there were Aryans all over, one of them was the leader who happened to be totally bald and he also had a Nazi swaztika tattooed on his forehead, so I spat on the tattoo and he wiped the spit off, and he took a baseball bat and swung it right at me.

"Go ahead and do what you want to me, I don't give a shit anymore, but all I got to say is this, LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS!" I said and the Lead Aryan struck me again. "Listen, H. If I don't make it out of this, if I die here, I want you to keep the fight going, also, tell your kids all about how great their uncle Roman was, and make sure they grow up in a world of peace." I said as I was beaten up a bit, but Harlock refused for me to die like this.

"No! I want you to be there for the birth of my kids, and I also want to see you and Mirajane get married. And I also wanna see you and Mirajane have kids of your own, I mean we need to create a future for all of us. Even though we're in a middle of a damn war, we need to create as much great memories together, even if we have to sacrifice our lives for that sake. Don't do it for us, do it for Mirajane." Harlock said, and he was right, I needed to fight not only for the family, but also start a future generation for people to understand that we will fight for our freedom like our ancestors did many years ago.

"You're planning on marrying an anime character? Your soul is going to hell and burn for an eternity." The lead Aryan said as he kicked me in the stomach and hit me in the back with the bat as well.

"Big bruthah!" Aiden shouted as he saw me taking the bat to the back and it really hurt.

"Onii-chan!" both Yoshi and Bowser said as they along with Aiden and Henrietta came to aid me.

Just then, all four exceeds stood between me and my attacker as they didn't want me to get hurt anymore.

"Bowser won't let you Onii-chan." Bowser said, and he was firmly standing his ground.

"Yosh, me neither." Yoshi added, she was with her twin brother as they were tryin to protect me.

"Ay, and that goes double fah me. I won't let you hahm my big bruthah." Aiden added, and he didn't want me harmed either.

"You people judge others on the color of a person's skin or what they like, but you, you say you're going to see god, then you're going to meet the devil." Henrietta said and he then kicked Yoshi really hard and I began to gather my strength to see if she was alright.

"Yoshi, are you alright?" I asked and Yoshi looked like she was going to be fine, but the bat decided to make friends with the back of my skull knocking me out.

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan, onii-chan." Yoshi sobbed as she knew that I was knocked out, as soon as I found myself with an area filled with white and it looked like Charlestown, and there was a man with shaggy blonde hair and he wore a black two piece suit and he also had yellow eyes, he sounded just like Kusneel.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" The dressed man said, and I couldn't put my finger on who the man is, but it sounded like Kusneel, but he was a dragon.

"Do I know you by any chance?" I asked and the dressed figure began to chuckle.

"You don't know, it's me, Kusneel." He said, but the Kusneel is a black scaled dragon who taught me and Harlock how to use shadow dragon slayer magic.

"But the Kusneel I know, is a dragon." I said and he shooed me back a few steps, then he began to transform into the black scaled dragon that I knew.

"Where am I exactly? Are you dead?" I asked and Kusneel shook his head no.

"I'm not dead, I'm still sleeping and basically you're not dead either, in fact, this is where your hope is." Kusneel said and there was a hand on my shoulder as I turned around and there was Devin.

"Hey dude, long time no see." Devin said, and he looked like he was ready to kick some ass.

"Dev, I'm giving you permission to kick these assholes out of our city, this is Anarchy territory." I said as I relinquished control over to Devin and my hair changed from black to snow white and my eyes changed from brown to a bright purple, and my voice altered as well.

"Hey Siri, play Battle Royale by Apashe." Devin said as he broke free of the restraints.

The Aryan swung the bat at Devin and he caught it as his bat and kicked him right into the wall as he spat out a lot of blood from the impact and died

 _Hear the sound of the bells when we log on_

 _And the boys unleash hell when there was none_

Devin then cut Harlock and Zack free, then he grabbed a guy by the throat and ripped it out causing instant death.

 _Blood thirsty when the dogs put their paws on_

 _You gon' tell the medic, put a little bit of gauze on_

 _Put em on the battlefields where they're dead_

 _Ain't no niggas tryin to miss what I say_

Harlock then grabbed another guy and twisted his neck causing a sickening snap, and reaper went over grabbed a guy's 1911 Colt .45 then he points it straight at the Aryan that looked like he was trying to kill Devin, and he pulled the trigger as the bullet caved the son of a bitch's head spilling his brain out.

 _Ya man's a bitch, put a purse on 'em_

 _Gettin' wild niggas throwing red dots on 'em_

 _I'm the general, I could be worth somethin'_

Harlock grabbed one guy, swung him around, tossed him into a group that was charging him, he then slammed his fist into the face of another Aryan killing him as well.

 _My soldiers is ready to put a black hearse on 'em_

 _Bring 'em to the wake, recommend a requiem_

 _Then throw 'em in the pit and throw a little bit of dirt on 'em_

 _Dirt on 'em, throw a little dirt on 'em_

 _Trigger fingers in the air, I put a little work on 'em_

 _Work on 'em, put a little work on 'em_

 _Trigger finger in the air, I put a little dirt on 'em_

The Aryans tried to shoot Devin, but he managed to dodge the shots and snapped their necks with one hand killed them.

 _Put a little dirt on 'em_

 _Work on 'em, put a little work on 'em_

 _Trigger finger in the air, I put a little dirt on 'em_

Then, more Aryan soldiers came to fight off the group...

 _[Chorus]_

One of the Aryans grabs reaper at gunpoint and holds the gun to his head, while the others kept on fighting the enemy.

 _Hear the sound of the bells when we log on_

 _And the boys unleash hell when there was none_

 _Blood thirsty when the dogs put their paws on_

 _You gon' tell the medic, put a little bit of gauze on_

 _Put em on the battlefields where they're dead_

 _Ain't no niggas tryin to miss what I say_

 _Ya man's a bitch, put a purse on 'em_

 _Gettin' wild niggas throwing red dots on 'em_

 _I'm the general, I could be worth somethin'_

 _My soldiers is ready to put a black hearse on 'em_

 _Bring 'em to the wake, recommend a requiem_

 _Then throw 'em in the pit and throw a little bit of dirt on 'em_

 _Stupid_

 _Put a little dirt on 'em_

 _Work on 'em, put a little work on 'em_

 _Trigger finger in the air, I put a little dirt on 'em_

"Back off, or the Mexican gets it!" The Aryan said, and that just pissed off reaper, he screwed up his ethnicity.

"Mexican? I'm Puerto Rican you dumbass!" Reaper snapped, and I changed back to normal, this just put a smile on my face…

"Hey Reaper, call your girlfriend." I said, and Reaper took a deep breath.

"KURUMI, TO ME!" Reaper shouted as a bolt of energy came flying out of the sky, and the Yandere guardian of Reaper held a flintlock pistol at the Aryan holding her boyfriend hostage.

"Release my boyfriend now, or I'll make you regret it." Kurumi warned, and she cocked the hammer on the gun.

Just then, a biracial boy came out and grabbed Henrietta, he was really happy to be reunited with his exceed.

"John, you're safe." Henrietta said, and she was happy that he was safe, he was happy that she was safe too.

"Are you the leader of the Boston AoA?" The boy asked in a southern accent, and I just nodded yes.

"1…" Kurumi counted

"Fuck your momma!" The Aryan said, and he kept the gun trained on reaper.

"2…" Kurumi counted her trigger finger itched.

"Fuck your sister!"

"3!" Kurumi said as she pulled the trigger and shot the man dead.

"Whoa, that's really something!" The boy said, and he was shocked to see Kurumi protecting her man.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced, my name is Roman, and I'm the leader of the Boston AoA." I said as I extended a hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is John Lebeaux, New Orleans AoA leader." He said as he shook my hand, and it seems we got ourselves a new ally.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Insert endnote here!)


End file.
